Blessing or a curse?
by chloe977
Summary: With life carrying on after lucys death, lauren has stuff thrown her way. But will they be a blessing or a curse?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm back with a new story. My other story love? I'm not sure if I'll finish it. But if you want me too, let me know.

Anyway this is what I hope would happen in the show. But I know its never going to happen. All laurens POV.

Chapter 1

Today was lucy's funeral, and I'm dreading it. Its hard not having lucy around and I really miss her. She was there for me, well apart from the time ages ago, but she said sorry about that. She was my best friend and yeah we've had our ups and downs, but she was amazing. Without lucy the square isn't the same. She was the one that looked after he brother when he dad ran off. She was the one that let nothing bring her down. I sort of wish I had been her in a way. Her not being here its like I've got nothing in a way. Abi has been acting really weird lately and never really talks to me. Dad well I'm not speaking to him now, I found out yesterday, he was sleeping with lucy leading up to her death. I hate him, how could he?

I've been supporting peter, and he's been supporting me, but sometimes you need someone else to be there for you. That being joey for me. I haven't seen him since new years eve, I've spoke to him once though. I miss him so much, and I need him. I called him yesterday, but his mum said he wasn't in and didn't know when he'd be back.

"Babe, come on open up, I've said sorry," dad said from outside me bedroom. I ignored him, not in the mood to talk to him. Thankfully the front door went and dad went to get it. A few minutes later a knock at my door sounded.

"Dad leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you," I shouted.

"Good thing it isn't your dad then babe," the voice I wanted to hear for so long said.

So there me go. Sorry its not a big chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be. I think you can all guess who is at the door. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far. So heres the next chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

I walked slowly to the door. It counldn't be him, could he. What was he even doing here? Did he know it was lucys funeral today?

"Babe are you going to let me in or what," Joey said.

I opened the door and came face to face with Joey, my dad standing behind him. I did the only thing I could think off. I threw myself at Joey and started crying. Joeys arms tightened around me and he walked as back into my bedroom.

"Can you leave us alone max," joey said before shutting the door. "Babe its going to be okay."

"Shes gone Joey and its all my fault," I sobbed.

"Don't say that, you didn't kill lucy, its not your fault," Joey told me.

"Jake wanted to meet me, I should be dead, not lucy," I said as I pulled away from Joey.

"No babe, you can't do this to yourself, what would I do if you weren't here? I need you lo, more than anything," Joey stated.

"No you don't, you've lasted six months without me, with oly one phone call," I snapped, moving away from joey, only for him to follow me.

"I haven't though babe, I stay up every night wishing you were with me, I wanted to come before this, but I wasn't ready for Walford, when your dad phoned last night and said you needed me more than anything, I knew I had to come back to you," joey said, pushing my hair behind my ear. I leaned into his touch and watching as some tears fell down his face.

"Dad shouldn't have called you, he had no right," I whispered.

"Yes he should have, you need me, and I'm going to be here for you, even if you don't want me to," Joey stated.

"Dad was sleeping with lucy before she got killed," I said not realising what i had just said.

"Is that what your so off with him, he saisd you werent talking to him, I thought you just had one of those small arguments," joey told me.

"Yeah, Joey I can't stay here, not with him," I said.

Joey tilted my chin up and looked me in the eye. "You don't have to, you have me, we can go back to my mums after the funeral if you want," He suggested.

I thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "Ok, but I didn't think you'd be going to the funeral."

"I'm not letting you go on your own, and I should pay my respects," joey stated.

"Thank you, for being here," I said, letting my tears fall.

Joey pulled me into him, and was whispering words into my ear. I enjoyed having his arms around me, and it felt really nice. I didn't realise till now how much I'd missed him.

"We'll be okay won't we?" I asked lifting my head so mine and Joeys eyes meet.

"I'll make sure off it, I love you lauren, always have, always will," Joey said.

Ten minutes later and dad was knocking on the door, telling us we had to leave soon, or we'd missed the funeral. I don't know why he was even going. I mean Ian didn't know yet, but I'm sure when he did, dad wouldn't be welcome anywhere near him or his family. Anyway Joey went to the bathroom to get ready, while I got ready in my room. Soon i was in my outfit, and after putting on a little bit of make up, I was ready.

"Babe you ready?" Joey asked from outside my bedroom.

"Yeah just coming," I called out. I took one last look in the mirror, before leaving the room, to find Joey standign in a black suit.

"You look beautiful babe," Joey told me, making me blush.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself," I said.

"Come on, sooner this is done, the sooner we can back and get you out of here," Joey stated.

Joey held his hand out to me and I took it. We walked down the stairs and found dad and Abi waiting for us. Abi was standing as far away from dad as she possible could, and I don't blame her.

"Why you even going dad?" I asked, not hiding the angry in my voice.

"Look i can't chamge what happened, but I'm going to show my respects, if I didn't turn up people would start asking questons," dad stated.

"Your unbelieve you know that, you slept with her dad, now you want to go to her funeral and pretent to be there for her dad, just stay here, I'll say your not feeling well or something," I snapped.

"Lauren," joey said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Can we leave please?" i asked him.

"Sure, my car is outside," Joey said, "Abs do you want a lift?" he then asked Abi.

"Yes," Abi said before following me and Joey outside.

We all got into Joeys car and Joey started driving to the church. I started to think, if Joey wasn't here, would I have be strong enough to go to this funeral. Maybe, but then again I'll never know. Me and joey were ok, but we still had a lot of talking to do. But that could wait till tomorrow, I just needed to try get though today.

**There you go. Will Joey and Lauren be okay? **

**Next chapter the funeral. Any ideas how it should go. **

**R&R as always **

**thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews. Here you go. **

**Chapter 3**

**We got to the church and I saw peter about to go in. **

**"Peter," I called out. He turn to look at me and smiled, but his smile soon drop when he saw joey beside me. **

**"Hey what's he doing here?" Peter asked as we reached in. I could hear the anger in voice. But why would he be angry? Its not like anything was going on between us, well apart from the kiss last week. **

**"I came to support lauren, and to pay my respects," joey told him, tightening his arm around me. **

**"Yeah well you shouldn't be here, you weren't invited," peter snapped. **

**"Peter leave it, I need him here," I stated. **

**"Ok, only cause you want him here, where's your dad?" Peter asked. **

**"At home, he's not feeling well," I told him.**

**"Peter are you coming," lola said from the church doorway. **

**Peter gave me one last look before going to lola. They went into the church, but I didn't miss the look peter gave me before he entered the church. **

**"Where's abi?" I asked joey, seeing abi wasn't beside us. **

**"Don't worry she's with jay," joey told me. I let out I sigh, I didn't realise I had been holding. **

**"Let's get this over with," I sighed. **

**Me and joey entered the church and the church was full. I hadn't realise how much people thought of lucy. Me and joey got a seat next to abi and jay. I caught peter staring at me. **

**"Babe you ok?" Joey asked, breaking me from my thought. **

**"I'm fine," I lied. **

**I could tell joey didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything, the ceremony started and peter, jay, dexter, Johnny, tamwar and some guy I didn't know, carried the coffin in. Joey took my hand in his, and I turned and gave him a small smile. Eventually it was time to for Ian to give his speech. He broke down, and peter took over. I felt my heart break for Ian, the poor man. **

**"Lucy was an amazing sister, I remember how brave she was. When dad was ill, she was the one that kept it together. She was the one that made sure the business didn't go under. She was the one that looked after bobby. She was always the center of attention though, with her friends. But I guess they still loved her for that, because that was who she was. Lucy done some bad things in her life, but she learnt for them. I'm going to miss you so much lucy. I haven't lost my sister, I've lost the other half of me. I'm never going to celebrate christmas, birthdays, them same every again. Goodbye luce," peter said, before bursting into tears. **

**As peter went to sit back down, he looked at me. I gave him a small smile, which he returned. The ceremony end not long after that. Everyone started to leave and a group of us went outside to lower the body. Joey stayed with me, holding me close. When I started crying, he tightened his arms around me, whispering kind words in my ear. After what seems like hours I heard peter saying my name. I looked up as joey whispered my name in my ear. **

**"Is it over?" I asked. **

**"Yes babe, you want to get out of here?" Joey then asked. I nodded in respond and then turned to look at peter who was stood on his own, looking at me. **

**"Can you give us a minutes joey," I stated. **

**"Yeah, I'll wait over there, where you can see me," joey said, nodding in the direction of where he was going to stand. He walked off and I walked over to peter. **

**"He'll hurt you," peter told me. **

**"No he won't," I said, not believing what I was saying. **

**"Lauren, don't lie to yourself, we both know he'll hurt you," peter said taking my hands in his. **

**"We're not even together, he's just here for me, then he's taking me away from walford," I stated. **

**"What? Why?" Peter snapped. **

**"I need some time away from the square, joey he'll look after me, I know he will," I told peter, taking my hands away from him. **

**"And what if he doesn't? What you going to do then eh?" Peter asked. **

**"He will, I've really got to go peter, I'm sorry," I said before walking away from him. I stopped when peter said something. **

**"So that kiss last week didn't mean anything," peter shouted. **

**"We were both upset, it shouldn't have happened," I said, before turning back to joey who was walking off. **

**"Joey," I called after him, running up to him. He turned around just as I reached him. **

**"I know we weren't together, but knowing you and him kiss, hurt, it really hurt," joey told me. **

**"It meant nothing, I promise," I sobbed. **

**"Hey don't cry," joey said pulling me into him. **

**"Let's go eh," joey whispered in my ear. **

**We went to his car and drove back to walford. As soon as we pulled up outside number 5. I knew something was wrong. But I couldn't put my money on what it was. Anyway I was about to find out. **

**There you go. Do you think lauren is right about something not being right? And will joey and lauren sort things out? Is peter right that joey will hurt lauren again? **

**R&R as always**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok a little rant. I dont think a lot of people who are reading this are review this story. I have 8 reviews and 582 people have have read it. So everyone all I'm asking is that you take a few mintues to leave me a review. If not I won't bother writing this story anymore. **

**Rant over now. Thanks again for the reviews. they do mean a lot. **

**Chapter 4**

Me and Joey entered number 5. I was about to go upstairs when dad called from the living room. i groaned before going though, even though I didn't want to.

"What?" I snapped, making dad turn to look at me.

"Look lauren we can't go on like this, I've said sorry so many time, and still you won't give me a chance to explain," dad said.

"Explain what dad? You slept with my best friend, you were mad I went out with jake, and he's younger than you, and what is it with you and younger girls, first stacey, now lucy, your disgusting," I stated.

"lauren," dad sighed.

"oh and the money you put in the busniess, that was for lucy wasn't it," I snapped.

"No lauren it was for you," dad told me.

"Oh really, just stop lying to me dad," I said.

"Babe," joey spoke from the doorway. I turned to look at him and saw peter standing next to him.

"How much did you hear?" I asked peter.

"Enough, why didn't you tell me?" Peter then asked me. What could tell him? 'Oh I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect my dad.' That would go down a right treat.

"Eh..." I trailed off.

"You now what forget it lauren," peter snapped before storming out the house.

I ran after peter joey hot on my heels. "PETER," I shouted after him. "PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN." Peter turn to face me and by the look on his face he didn't like that joey was with me.

"Go on then," peter snapped.

"How was I suppose to tell you eh, do you really think we'd have stayed friends, I only found out yesterday," I told peter.

"You should have told me, I bet lover boy knew before I did," peter said, nodding to joey.

"I broke down and told him, but peter that's not the point," I stated.

"Your right, are you finished cause I have to go home, my dad needs me," peter told me before walking off.

Once peter was out of sight I started crying. Joey pulled me into him. "He hates me," I sobbed.

"Well he's a fool to hate you, you did what you thought was best," joey told me.

/

Later that day and my stuff was packed to leave. Abi had pack a few bags to take to jays. She had left ten minutes ago, and joey was downstairs talking to dad. Once I was ready I went downstairs and was about to go into the living room, when I heard what joey and dad were talking about.

"What were you doing good friday?" Dad asked joey.

"You already know, so why ask?" Joey said, making wondering what the hell was going on.

"Cause I don't want lauren to find out," dad snapped.

"She won't," joey stated.

"Promise me, she's had enough hurt in her life, she doesn't need anymore," dad said.

I started to wonder what joey had been doing good friday? And how dad knew? Well I can tell you one thing, I'm going to find out. I entered the living room and joey and dad turned to look at me.

"You ready to go babe?" Joey asked.

"Where?" Dad asked.

"I was going to leave with joey, but now I'm not sure if I should, I heard what you where just talking about, so you both better tell me the truth," I told them.

So what do you think joey was doing on good friday, the night lucy was killed? And anyone know how max knows?

Leave me a review and let me know.

R&R as always


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews. Not everyone who is reading this, is review. So last chance or I'm not carrying on with this story.

Chapter 5

Joey and dad were frozen to the spot looking at me. I could see my dads face had paled. Joey well he looked has if I had slapped him across the face.

"I'm waiting, I snapped.

"Babe its not what you think," joey told me.

"Oh so what is it? And how do you know dad?" I asked.

"Ok, on good friday, me and your dad had planned to me, but I have no alibi from leaving my house to where I met you dad," joey stated.

"What and that's it? Your not even going to say what you two where doing," I snapped.

"Lauren, its compacted," dad said.

"How eh?" I asked not believing a word that came out of either of their mouths.

"I seen peter on my way to meet your dad, he look upset, we didn't speak and I'm not sure if he was even sure where he was going, after I'd seen peter I seen jake , he was in a right state, out his tree, couldn't even stand up properly," joey stated.

What the hell, peter was in the vic all night. Shit. Shit. Shit. I wasn't with him. "Did you see anything else?" I asked, sitting on the sofa.

"Well no, I did see someone, looked like a girl, but I'm not sure oh she was, she was hiding her face, she might have killed lucy, but there could have been may reason why she was hiding her a face," joey told me.

"What about you dad you see anyone?" I asked.

"I saw I few people, one being you, you were in the square not sure if you were heading to roxy's party or not, but you were on your own, I seen whitney, she looked really sifted, and I also seen that lee, can't say what he was doing, he looked like he was chatting some random girl up," dad said.

I took all this information in, anyone of those people could have killed lucy. I didn't I wasn't anywhere near the walford common, or at least I think I wasn't.

"So where did you to go eh? Your hiding something," I said.

"Lauren its best you don't know," dad stated.

"Max she has to, we can't lie to her," joey snapped at my dad, before sitting next to me.

"Babe what I'm about to tell you, your not going to like," joey whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What joey is trying to tell you is that he came with me to fine kirsty," dad stated.

"I thought you were done with her," I said, confusion in my voice.

"I was, I am, she had something off mine, and joey came with me," dad told me.

"That makes no sense," I stated standing up and pacing the floor. I saw my dad give joey a look and I knew he was lying.

"STOP WITH THE LIES!" I shouted their attention.

"Joey give us minute," dad said to joey.

Joey nodding and went to leave when I grabbed his arm. "Stay," I whispered. Joey sighed before sitting back on the sofa.

"You know who killed lucy," I blurted out.

"Yeah," joey whispered looking into my eyes.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lauren you don't need to now," dad said.

"WHO?" I shouted.

Joey took hold off my hands and told me the name.

So who do you think it is? Do you think joey will tell her who really killed lucy? If I can get at least 10 reviews for this chapter, by 10 tonight. I'll put the next chapter up tonight.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for your reviews. It seems you all want to know who killed lucy. Well you might just be about to find out.

Chapter 6

Joey was staring at me, not saying anything. Why won't he just tell me. I could feel my dads eyes burning into my back.

"Please just tell me," I begged.

"Lauren you really don't need to know," dad spoke up.

"Yes I do dad, she was my best friend, I want to know who killed her," I stated.

"It was me," joey whispered.

"What?" I gasped. No he was lying. Please to god tell me he was lying.

"It was me, I..." Joey said but before he could finished I slapped him across the face.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed, watching the tears fall down joeys faces.

"She came onto me, and I pushed her away, she hit her head off a wall, and I ran off, thats when a bumped into your dad," joey sobbed.

"Where did it happen?" I asked.

"Just out a pub near the walford common," joey told me.

That's means he might not have killed her. "Lucy had more injures, than that," I stated.

"That's what I told him," dad spoke up.

"Shut up dad," I snapped.

"Joey," I whispered, making him look at me.

"What if it was me? I'll be just like him, I'll be just like derek," joey stated.

"Your nothing like him, jake killed lucy," I told not only joey but myself.

I went upstairs and got my stuff. I need to get away from here. And away from here, was where I was going. As I went downstairs I heard dad say something to joey.

"I told you not to tell her, now she's going to start asking question, and then what we going to tell her," dad said.

"I'm not going to lie to her, I love her max, you should tell her who killed lucy, you saw them, I gave her that bang to the head, then somebody went and finished the job, and you know who, so you can tell lauren," joey stated.

"I'm ready to go," I said, making myself knowing.

"Your still going?" Dad asked.

"Yes, I need to get away from the square," I stated.

Joey came over to me, and we left number 5 and went to his car. As we drove to joeys mum, I had one thing on my mind. Who was really Lucy's killer? I tell you one thing tomorrow I'm going to find out.

So guys joey gave lucy a bang on the head. But did he kill her? Max knows you it is, do you think he did it or someone else? Next chapter it will all be revelled. If I get loads of reviews I'm going to post two chapters tomorrow. So get reviewing.

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for all the reviews. I would like to thanks all guest reviews oh I can't replay to. All you reviews mean so much to me. So here it is. The next chapter.

Chapter 7

Once we arrived at joeys, we put my stuff in his room. Well joey did, while I sat chatting to his mum linda. She was really nice, I don't know why I was so scared to meet her.

"So you the girl that has my sons heart," she said to me as she handing me a coffee.

"I guess," I smiled.

"He never shuts up about you, its always lauren this, lauren that, just say your name and his face lights up," linda told me.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yep," linda said, making me smile.

"You know something, my son has changed because of you, and I want to thank you for that," linda stated. I started blushing with embarrassment.

"Mum," joey said from the doorway making me jump.

"Oh we we're just having a lovely chat about you," linda told joey, a smile on her face.

"So I heard, you won't mind giving me and lauren some time alone would you," joey said.

"Of course, I'm meeting a friend anyway, alice is at Ruth's, you have a bedroom for the physical stuff, I'm off see you both later," linda stated, before leaving me and joey on our own.

"You ok babe?" Joey asked, sitting next to me.

"I'm fine, we just need to talk," I told him.

"What about?" Joey asked.

"Us," I whispered.

"I love you lauren, so much, I'm sorry I've hurt you in the past, but I won't this time, I'm not going to fuck up, please give me that chance to prove it to you," joey stated.

"You can't run off when thing get tough, not this time, I won't be able to forgive you," I told him.

"I won't, I promise you," joey said.

"This is your last chance joey, do not make me regret this," I stated.

"You won't," joey said before connected our lips. It was the most magical kiss I've ever had. I didn't realise just how much I had missed joey, till that very moment.

"What time is it?" I asked joey, once we pulled out of the kiss.

"6, do you want some dinner?" Joey then asked me.

"Yes please, I'm starving," I stated.

"Chinese," joey suggested, me nodding in responses.

/

Joey ordered the food and I went for a shower. When I was dried and changed I went downstairs and saw the food had arrived. Me and joey ate our food, and talk some more things though. When we eventually went to bed, it was 10. Linda and alice had come back at 8 and we had all sat and watch a movie which alice choose. She look so much happier than when she did the last time I saw her.

Anyway as I tried to get some sleep all I could think about, was how did my dad now who killed lucy? I was going to find out tomorrow, even if it was the last thing I do. I did eventually get to sleep, wrapped up in joeys strong arms.

/

I woke up to joey kissing my forehead. "Joe," I moaned, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Morning babe, mum called up, breakfast is ready," joey stated.

"Morning, what time is it?" I asked.

"9 o'clock, come on," joey told me while getting out of bed. Me following him, and going downstairs.

"Morning you two, I have to go to work, alice gas went out, and should be back later, I'd better go," linda told us, as we entered the kitchen. She dashed out the kitchen and out the house.

After breakfast me and joey got change and I asked joey to take me to walford. We arrived in walford and joey said he was going to go see sharon. Once he left me, I went to number 5 and knock on the door. Dad answered in and I pushed passed him, into the house.

"Lauren, what you doing here?" Dad asked.

"Your going to tell me who killed lucy, and how you know," I told him, walking into the living room, dad following me.

"Lauren we both know who killed lucy," dad said.

He couldn't know. "How do you know?" I asked.

"I saw what happened, I want to believe it wasn't you, then I saw joey, I told him, he demanded it wasn't you," dad stated.

"I didn't mean to, we were talking, and she started saying things, like joey didn't love me, you were lying to me, everyone hated me, I just lashed out, dad I didn't mean too, I swear," I said before breaking down in tears.

"Hey its going to be okay," dad told me, wrapping his arms around me.

"How dad? I'm a murder, I killed lucy, my best friend, joeys going to hate me dad," I sobbed.

"No he's not, he knows about what you did, he wants to protect you, your not alone, nobody else is going to find out," dad said.

"No, I need to tell the police, I won't let jake go to prison, for something I've done," I stated going to leave, but dad grabbed me arm.

"Babe you have your whole life ahead of you, jake doesn't, you have people who love you, a guy you would to the moon and back for you, don't chuck that all away please," dad begged.

"I deserve to be punished for what I've done," I told dad.

I managed to pull my arm out of dads grips, and I ran from the house. I stopped running and when I looked up, I saw I was outside the police station.

So guys some of you thought is was lauren. And it was. But will she go and hand herself in? And if so will joey or max stop her?

If you want to find out tonight, all you have to do is leave a review. And if I get at least 10 reviews the chapter will be up.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. They do mean a lot. I didn't get 10 reviews but I'm in a happy mood, so here is the second chapter for today.

Chapter 8

I was staring at the police station, wondering if I should go in and tell the police. I had to do the right thing didn't I. I went to go in when someone grabbed me arm.

"Don't do this lauren please, I seen what it did to alice, I won't let you do it," joey said, turning me to face him.

"I have to do the right thing, I have to tell the police it was me," I told joey.

"I'm not letting you throw your life away babe, I love you to damn much for that," joey stated before walking past me.

I turned to see him going to go into the police station. I ran in front of him, and looked him in the eye.

"What are doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going to take the blame for lucy's murder, I will not let you go to prison," joey whispered.

"I have to take responsibility for my own mistake, you've already took the blame for car crash last year, I can't let you take the blame for this," I stated.

"But you don't get it, I'd rather be in a prison cell, than you, I wouldn't get though a day known that you were in a prison cell, I just wouldn't, you mean everything to me babe, I can't lose you, not to prison," joey said, tears in his eyes.

"I.." I couldn't think of anything to say. Here joey was telling me not to tell the police what I did. But I knew I had to do the right thing.

"Don't babe, if you go though those door, that's it, like tear you apart, I can't watch you do that, so babe please don't go and hand yourself in," joey begged.

"But I deserve to be punished," I stated.

" It was a mistake, you've already been punished, you have to live with the fact you killed her, that's all the punishment you need," joey told me.

"I don't deserve you being nice to me," I said.

"Yes you do, because I love you, and I won't let lucy come between us again, I've just got you back, I can't lose you again," joey said, before breaking down in tears.

I caught joey in my arms, and held him close to me. "I won't do it," I whispered in his ear. Joeys grip tightened on me. It was like he was clinging onto me for dear life. We pulled out of the hug, but joey held my hands.

"Promise you'll never tell the police, I really can't lose you babe," joey whispered looking me in the eye. He still had tears in his eyes, and all I wanted to do was cry.

"Only if you'll still love me," I said.

"Always, no matter what you do, I'll always love you," joey stated.

With that I connected out lips. When we pulled out of the kiss my mind went elsewhere. If joey and my dad weren't going to say anything. And if joey was right that me living with the fact I'd killed lucy, was enough punishment. Why did I feel like I had to tell the police. I've been let off with so much in my life. So should I be let off with murder? That's when I remembered something.

"Joey, I didn't kill lucy," I told him.

"What?" Joey gasped.

"She was found in the walford common, I wasn't near the walford common that night," I stated.

"So how did then?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I said.

"I'm going to help you babe," joey told me, making me smiling.

"Let's get to work then, we have a killer to find," I stated, before kissing joey.

So guys, lauren figured out that she's not lucy's killer. I couldn't make her the killer, not really. But who do you think it is? Max? Lee? Whitney? Jake? Or even joey? Its all going to be revealed in the chapters to come.

Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank everyone who has left a review so far. I'm so happy your enjoying the story. If you have any ideas, let me know, and I may use them in my story. Anyway here you go first chapter for today.

Chapter 9

You could say for the rest of the week, me and joey tried to find out who the killer was. But we found not luck. It was annoying, knowing that somebody had killed lucy. But then again, joey had giving her a bang to the head, I had giving her a few cuts and bruises. Was that enough to kill her, was I one that lead lucy to her death. Anyway me and joey went though all the details we could remember from that night, and still we were getting nowhere.

"Babe its a dead end," joey sighed.

"There must be something," I told him.

"We've tried everything, the only other person you knows anything is your dad," joey stated.

'That's it," I said, jumping out of my seat.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Dad, he said that me and him both know who killed lucy, he was there, he saw what I did, nobody else was about," I stated.

"Are you saying your dad killed lucy," joey said.

"He's the only one it can be," I told joey.

/

I stood outside number 5 my hand shaking. Could my dad really kill someone? What if it wasn't him? No I had to do this, I had to clear my name. I knocked on the door and dad answered it.

"Lauren what are you doing here?" Dad asked.

"We need to talk, its about what I did," I stated, pushing passed him, and going into the living room.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Dad asked.

"Well when I left lucy, she was well and truly alive, so you didn't by any chance seeing anyone else," I said, turning to face him.

"No I left before you did," dad told me.

"But you could of gone back and finished the job, I mean she could have told anyone about you two sleeping together," I pointed out.

"Are you accusing me lauren?" Dad asked.

"No I'm just stating the facts," I told him.

"Well how about I tell you a fact, joey lied to you, he's been seeing someone since he left the square, I wouldn't be surprise if they will still seeing each other," dad stated, making my heart skip a beat.

"We weren't together, so I do care, and joey wouldn't cheat in me," I snapped.

"Yeah so were is he now?" Dad asked.

"That's none of your business," I said. But to tell the truth I didn't know where joey was. Maybe it was to soon for us to be together. Especial with all the lucy stuff. When I came back to reality dad was at the door, talking to someone.

"Joey see isn't here," I heard my dad said.

"Don't lie dad," I said going into the hallway.

"Babe, I found something," joey told me, pushing my dad out the way. He handed me a envelope and I opened it to see a picture. We had just found our killer. And god did I know who it was.

So everyone, the killer is going to be revealed in the next chapter. But who is it? And how will they reacted to the fact they've been found out?

Now I'm in one oh those mood. So there will be another chapter tonight, but I would really love some reviews.

R&R as always


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for the reviews. Here is the second for today. I really hope you like it.

Chapter 10

"Babe," joey said, snapping me from my thoughts.

"I need to go talk to them," I told joey, before dashing out the house.

I went to their house, I need answers, and I was going to get them. I banged on the door and whitney answered it.

"Hey lauren, you ok?" Whitney asked.

"HOW COULD YOU!" I shouted, barging past whitney and going into her living room.

"What are you going on about?" Whitney asked.

"As if you don't know whit, you killed lucy," I snapped.

"I did not," whitney said, making me laugh.

"Oh don't play that card with me, I've got proof," I stated, handing her the photo.

"How did you get this?" Whitney asked.

"That doesn't matter to you, tell me why," I said.

"She had everything, rubbing it in my face everytime we spoke, she hated me, make me feel so small, I wanted her to hurt as much as I did," whitney told me.

"So you killed her," I snapped.

"Please you can't tell anyone, please lauren," whitney begged.

I just walked out the house. I didn't know what to do. Tell the police whitney killed or just leave it. God I needed some help and fast.

So there you go. Did anyone think it was whitney? Next chapter up tomorrow.

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I wasn't feeling well. I managed to read a story, before I was nearly sick. Not because of the story. I'm still feeling to great, so sorry if this chapter is as good, as the rest. I'm also sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews. I'm going to do that today.

Chapter 11

I went in search of joey. What dad had said to me, and him seeing someone, was really getting to. Yeah we weren't together. But what if he's still seeing this girl? I went to the cafe and saw peter sitting on him own.

"Hey," I said as a reached his table. Peter looked up, and a smile broke onto his face when he saw me.

"Hey, your back," peter stated.

"Well no, just a visit, thought I'd see how your doing," I told him, as I sat down.

"I'm doing ok, dad isn't so good though," peter said.

"How?" I asked. Wait what a stupid question.

"He's not as bad as he was, he's got the restaurant open, but I guess its all a put on, at home he never talks, I try but he just pushes me away," peter stated.

"Just give him some time," I said.

"That's all I give him, I'm hurting too," peter snapped.

"Here no need to bit my head off, I said.

"I'm sorry," peter sighed,"oh there lover boy."

I turned to see joey enter the cafe, his eyes locked with mine. I smiled at him before turning to peter. "Sorry peter, but I have to go," I told peter, before standing.

"Call me," peter called as I walked over to joey.

"Will do," I said back.

"Did you talk to whitney?" Joey asked.

"Yep, but I'd rather forget about it, can we just go home please," I sighed.

"Sure, let's go," joey told me, taking my hand in his.

/

Once we entered Linda's house, what dad had said to me came back. I had to speak to joey about it. If not it was going to eat away at me.

"Babe you ok?" Joey asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, just something dad said early," I sighed, before walking into the kitchen, only for Joey to follow me.

"And what exactly did your dad say to you?" Joey asked.

"That you've been seeing someone, that you've still seeing them," I told him. I watched as joeys faced paled. "Its okay," I whispered.

"No its not, he shouldn't tell you stuff like that, when its not true, you really think I could be with someone else when I've got you, and oi haven't been with anyone since I've left the square," joey stated.

"Why would dad say that though?" I asked.

"I don't know babe, maybe he wanted you to go back home, I'm not sure, but he's lying, even ask my mum," joey said.

"No its okay, I'm sorry I guess with everything today, and the past few weeks..." I trailed off.

"Don't say sorry, its okay, now come here," joey stated, pulling my into a hug.

So guys there you go. I'm sorry if its not that good. If I can get 10 review before 9 o'clock tonight, I'll post another chapter.

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys. Here is the next chapter but first I would like to say something to two guest reviews.

Natalie - I would like to thank you for review. You asked if I had twitter, and I do, if you want to follow me, then my twitter account is coolkid977. Again thanks for your review.

Lolly- your words are so kind. I'm feeling better, and It means a lot that you like this story. Thanks so much for you reviews, it made me smile.

Chapter 12

The next morning and joey had went out with some mates, and it was just me and linda in the house. I took the time to tell linda about my thoughts. We had become so close since I moved in, and we just get on so well.

"So lauren, what's been on your mind?" Linda asked me, as we sat in the living room.

"Just something my dad said," I sighed.

"And what would that have been?" Linda then asked.

"That joey was seeing someone before I got back on the scene, and that joey was still with the," I told her.

"Oh darling, joey won't do that, he loves you, and he hasn't been with anyone while he's been here, all he ever seem to say is lauren, ever sentence had you name in it," linda stated.

"I feel bad now," I whispered.

"How?" Linda asked.

"Cause I asked joey yesterday, and he said he wasn't seeing anyone, why didn't I believe," I said before breaking down in tears. Linda wrapped her arms around me, only making me cry more. When I finally finished crying, linda went and make us both a drink.

"Here you go, and listen lauren don't feel bad, if it help we don't have to tell joey we spoke about it," linda said as she handing me a coffee.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked.

"Yes, I see how much you love my son, and he loved you lauren, although he was idiot and hurt you in the past, but he does lauren," linda stated.

"I know, I guess I need to trust him more," I said.

"And you will, but you have to give it time," linda told me.

"Did you ever trust derek again?" I asked.

"No, but that was a different story, he was a woman beater, did drugs, he was everything joey wasn't," linda stated.

"That's true," I agreed.

"Anyway enough about derek, how's your mum, and oscar?" Linda asked.

"I haven't heard from mum, since early on this week, she said she was going to phone today, but I'm not sure when, but oscar is okay, loving school," I stated.

"Doesn't ever kid," linda said.

"I didn't, I hated it," I told her.

"So did joey, he was always getting into trouble," linda said, making us both laugh.

"I bet he was," I managed to say.

"Oh wait here a second, I'm going to get the photo album, I don't know how I haven't showed you it before," linda told me before leaving the room, for a minutes. When she came back she had the photo album.

"Now this picture is when joey was born," linda said, pointing to a photo of a baby boy.

"He looked so cute," I told linda.

"Now that he does," linda agreed before we both bursted out laughing.

She showed me more photos and they got funnier each photo. There was loads of photo, some of alice and joey, and linda was in a few. But there was a few photos were this girl I didn't reckons was in.

"Who's that girl?" I asked.

"Eh, she's my youngest daughter crystal, she doesn't live here anymore," linda told me.

"What happened?" I then asked, "sorry if I being rude."

"Oh no its fine, she has a temper, a really bad one, but we all loved her so much, her and joey were so close, it hurt him when she left, he doesn't talk about her, nobody does," linda stated.

"She look beautiful," I said, "Do you know where she is now?"

"She is beautiful, I wish I could say where she is, but I don't know, all I know is that she's safe, I miss her so much, I hope she comes back, everyday I wished she'd walked though that door..." Linda said before tears fell down here face.

It was time now to comfort her now. "Sorry," I whispered, making linda pulling away.

"Please don't be sorry, its just been so long since I've last spoke about her," linda told me, as she whipped her tears away.

"How long ago was it since crystal left?" I asked.

"2 years ago now, she was 18, she'll be 21 now, same age as you," linda said.

"I'm sure she'll come back one day," I stated.

"She will, I just wish it was soon," linda sighed.

We talked some more about crystal, and I found out, she had black hair, brown eyes, like joeys. Linda had told me, joey had never opened up about crystal, maybe I could try, it might work. We looked though some more photo, and we didn't hear the front door open.

"Mum, not the photos," joey moaned.

"Oh be quite you," linda joked.

"Oh I've heard many stories about you," I said to joey.

"Which ones?" Joey asked coming to sit next to me.

"Oh just how, you ran around the house naked when you were 5, the photo was quite cute," I told him.

"Mum," joey groaned, hiding his face in his face.

"Oh you all embarrassed son," linda said.

"Yes, you've just shown my girlfriend some really embarrassing photos of me," joey stated.

"They weren't all that bad," I said.

"That's just makes me feel better," joey stated.

"Right I need to go to the shops, I'll be an hours tops," linda said a little later.

Once she left I decided now was the time to talk to joey about crystal. Here it goes now or never.

So there you go guys. How do you think joey will reacted to lauren asking about crystal? And do you think lauren will ever meet crystal?

Well you'll soon find out. Next chapter up tomorrow. Please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

So sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday, I was really busy and just couldn't fine the time to post one. Thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot. Anyway here you go.

Chapter 13

"Your mum told me about crystal," I stated, making joey freeze.

"She shouldn't have," joey said.

"She said you and crystal were close, tell me about her," I told joey.

"Just leave it lauren, I don't want to talk about her, she's gone, she's not coming back," joey snapped.

"She has a name joey, what are you so afraid of joey?" I asked.

"Nothing, I don't want to about her with you," joey shouted, making my heart skip a beat.

"Fine," I whispered before storming up the stairs.

I knew joey might not take the news well, but I didn't think he'd reacted like that. Tears were streaming down my face as I thought. Maybe I could look for crystal, but where would I start? That's when something come back to me that joey said. He had seen a girl the night lucy was killed. That might have been crystal, but it could have been whitney. I was broken from my thoughts by a knock at the door. Good job nobody could come in and see me in this state with my back against the door.

"Babe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you," joey said.

"Go away joey," I snapped.

"I'm not leaving till I've told you everything," joey told me. He knew how to push my buttons. I sighed before standing up and opening the bedroom to let joey in.

"So talk," I said.

"Crystal and me, well we were really close, mum always used to say alice was pushed out, she probable was, but at the time it didn't matter, crystal was so funny, me and her used to do a comedy act for alice, we always tried to make sure she wasn't left out, alice loved crystal used to always look out for her, liked I did, both of them, when crystal was 16, things changed, she kept getting into trouble with the police, mum was worried that someone was hurting her, I followed her one day, and crystal found out, she went mental," joey stated.

This was all so shocking, but I could tell there was more to this story. So I sat and listened.

"When crystal was 17, two weeks before her birthday, she found out that derek wasn't her dad, that mum had slept with someone else, she was happy that she wasn't Derek's, and I don't blame her, but now she knew, she was determined to find her real dad, so the day after her birthday she left, she wrote me letter." Joey told me.

"Do you still have the letter?" I asked.

"Yeah," joey said before going into his wardrobe and taking out a box.

"This is a box of my memories of her," joey told me.

He handing me the box and a letter. "Read the letter, I'm just going to the toilet," joey stated before leaving the bedroom. I opened the letter and started to read what crystal had wrote to joey.

/

Dear big bro,

Now I know that derek isn't my real dad, I'm going to going looking for my real one. I'm going to miss you bro, so much, and al of course. I want to let you know that I won't be coming home. Mums lied to me all my life, I can't stay with her not after that. I'll still love her, she's my mum, how could I not.

Now don't you dare be at mum for me going. This is my choice. If and when I'm ready, I'll get in contact. Joey please don't hate me, if you hate me, then I'll never be able to come back.

Please look after mum and al, making sure mum doesn't blame herself. More importantly look after yourself, and stop messing girls around. And leave alice with derek, she can look after herself. Oh and your always saying love hurts, well yeah it does. But one day you'll find someone who you'll fall in love with, and when you do, god help me treat her right, love her, and don't hurt her.

Goodbye

Your little sis

Crystal xx

/

Tears were in my eyes and I could feel joeys eyes on me. I looked up and saw him leaning against the door frame.

"You didn't listen to her when she said to leave alice," I stated.

"I couldn't I had to make sure alice was okay, anyway if I had of listen to crystal, I would never had meet you, so I'm glad I didn't listen to crystal," joey told me.

"I'm glad to," I smiled before kissing him.

"We could look for her," I suggested, as we pulled out of the kiss.

"No point, she'll never come back, please lauren just leave it," joey begged.

"Ok, but if you ever want to talk about crystal I'll listen, she seems really nice," I stated.

"Thank you," joey whispered.

We went though the box and joey talked about each item. Crystal reminded me of this girl I knew from when I was 15. But then again so does I few other people. Maybe I could look for crystal...no I promise joey. Why does life have to be so complicated?

So guys joey opened up about crystal. And is there a connection that lauren has caught on to with crystal and a girl she meet when she was 15? And will lauren go looking for crystal?

I would like to thank a guest review, who said that crystal could be the girl joey saw. I just had to use it. Again thank you.

Please R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks yet again for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 14

It had been two days since me and joey spoke about crystal. Me and linda had spoke a few times about her but I still had this feeling that I know her. Anyway everyone is out today, and I had told I little white lie. I said to joey I was going to look for a job, which I was, but I was also going to see in I could fine crystal. I had no idea where to start, I could try crystal branning, but what if she changed her second name.

I started my search anyway. I looked on facebook and couldn't find anyone with the name crystal branning. This was going to be harder than I first thought. Maybe joey was right, maybe I shouldn't look for her.

/

Later that day and joey was back. There was something on his mind and I want to fine out what it was. As I was making us coffee, joey came and wrapped his arms around me.

"I've been thinking, maybe we could look for crystal, but we can't tell my mum, not yet," joey stated.

"Ok, you sure though?" I asked.

"Yep, I need answers from her, and I miss her, two years is long enough, it time she got back in contact, you will help me won't you," joey said.

"Of course I will," I told him, as I turned around to face him.

"I love you baby," joey whispered.

"I love you too," I said, before connecting out lips.

"That's enough of that, thank you very much," linda said from the kitchen doorway.

Me and joey broke apart and I buried my head in joeys neck. I felt joey chuckle before saying, "Sorry mum, couldn't help myself."

"Yeah I bet you couldn't," linda joked.

"How was work?" I asked, lifting my head to meet linda's eyes.

"Good, busy, but good, did you have any luck with the job hunting?" Linda asked.

"No its no good," I sighed.

"I could ask my boss if he needs any advertisement need done, then you could go for the job, I'm sure you'll get it," joey stated.

"We could try," I said.

"I'll talk to my boss tomorrow, anyway mum what's for dinner?" Joey asked.

"Curry, so please can you two leave the kitchen, so I can get in ready," linda stated.

"Yep, we'll leave you to it," I told her, before dragging joey out the kitchen, out coffees long forgotten.

/

After dinner I went straight to bed. Somethings were on my mind, and I didn't want to talk to joey about them. Not that I didn't trust him, cause I did. I just didn't trust myself. An hour or so later, and I felt the bed dip, and joeys arm wrap around me.

"You going to tell me what's up?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," I said.

"Babe don't lie, just tell me," joey sighed.

"Well its just, your hardly ever in, I feel like I'm in the way, I don't want you to put up with me, if you don't want to," I stated.

"Whoa whoa, I love you, what's brought this all on, is this about what your dad said?" Joey asked.

"Well yes, but I feel like you don't want to been in this house with me, and I get it, I really do, if you want me to go, then I'll go..." I was cut off by joeys lips on mine.

"Your not going anywhere, I love you so damn much, I do want to be here with you all the time, but at work there sort staff and I've been doing extra shifts, even though I don't want to, but its gives me some more money I guess," joey told me.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like cause we're not having sex, you'll be looking for it else where," I stated.

"Out relationship is more than sex, yeah I miss it with you, but I'm going to wait till you ready, so till then I'm going to make you fall in love me all over again, so will you come to dinner with me tomorrow?" Joey asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date mr banning?" I asked.

"Yes, so.." joey smiled.

"Yes I'll go to dinner with you," I stated, before joey connected out lips.

So guys lauren has started looking for crystal but got nowhere, but now joey what's to look for her. Will joey find out laurens already started searching? Will they ever find crystal? And how will lauren and joeys date go?

If I can get 10 reviews by w0 tonight, I'll post another chapter.

SO R&R


	15. Chapter 15

I didn't post another chapter last night, as didn't get 10 review, only got 7. So everyone if your reading this, review it. Even if you just say update soon, I'll be happy, cause at least I know people want to read this story.

Chapter 15

The next day, while joey was at work I was busy trying to decided what to wear for tonight. Joey had said he was going to take me out tonight. I was really exited but worry at the same time.

"Lauren your worrying to much," alice said from the bedroom doorway.

"Am I, I just want tonight to be perfect," I told her.

"I know you do, and so does joey, I was just on the phone to him, he keeps asking loads of questions, like should he wear a black and white shirt," alice stated.

"So you think I should be more relaxed?" I asked.

"Yes, now how about I help you choose something to wear, then we can watch a movie, before you have to get ready," alice said.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm happy to help," alice said to me.

/

Half an hour later and we had finally found a dress for me to wear for dinner with joey. Me and alice went downstairs and I picked the movie while alice got us some snacks and drinks.

"Al, I don't know if I should bring this up, but I'm going to, what was crystal like?" I asked.

"I'm guessing mum told," alice said, me nodding in respond.

"Well she was funny, and annoying I guess, her and joey were never apart, they were pretty close, when joey wasn't around, me and her used to get up to all sorts, hanged around with boys, got drunk," alice stated.

"Just like me," I said, making alice bursted out laughing, "It wasn't that funny."

"I know, its just crystal used to always say that," alice told me.

"Oh...what would you say to finding crystal? Me and joey are going to try find her but I want your opinion," I said.

"It would be good to have her back, I miss her, but since she's been gone, me and joey have grown a lot close, yeah he's with you, and likes to spend a lot of time with you, but he always finds time for me, with crystal I hardly ever saw him, so I guess you find her, you'd be losing joey," alice stated.

Would joey really ditch me for crystal? Its not like I want him all to myself or anything, I mean we're not joint at the hip. But I just don't want to pushed out.

"I won't worry about it, just talk to joey about it, I mean if crystal is anything to go by, it will be joey that will feel pushed out, you'll become best of friends," alice said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yep," alice told me.

We started watching the movie I had picked. I was my all time favourite frozen. I really do have a thing for disney films. Anyway when the movie was done, I went upstairs to get ready, while alice cleaned up. As I was having a shower all that alice had said to me was going around in my head.

/

When I was ready, I went downstairs and found joey waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I watched as joeys eyes trailed down my body, and I must admit I did give joey a full body sweep. I couldn't help but stare at his muscle.

"You look beautiful baby," joey told me, pulling me close to him.

"I wish I could say the same about you," I joked.

"Break my heart," joey said, before kissing me, making me wrap my arms around joeys neck.

"You two stop making out, and get your arse's out this house, or you'll be late," linda said making me and joey break apart.

"I was enjoying that as well," joey moaned.

"Come on you, bye linda," I said before dragging joey out the house.

/

We finally made it to where we were having dinner. And I must say joey had pulled out all the stops. The restaurant where we were eating was really nice, and was pretty empty. Which I thought was a good thing. We entered the restaurant and soon got shown to our seats. Joey pulled my seat out for my, such a gentlemen. As we were eating the talk was flowing, I kept catching this girl looking at us. I swear to god I wanted to storm over there and have it out with her.

"That girl keeps looking at us," I told joey.

"What girl?" Joey asked.

"That one," I said nodding my head in the girls direction. Joey turned to look at the girl, but he quickly turned to look back at me.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"That's crystal," joey said, dropping the bombshell.

Oh, so how what do you think is going to happen? Will lauren share what alice told her? Will crystal ruin things for lauren and joey?

Thanks to lolly, in your review you make a good point about if crystal came back, wouldn't joey spend more time with her, he might, so. I would like thank you for sharing your thoughts. As I didn't realise that point when I was writing this.

Please R&R


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks so much for all the review. Especial the guest reviews, who I can't reply to. They do mean a lot. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 16

We had found her, but for some reason joey didn't look happy. I watched as crystal stood up and walked over to us. She really did look nice, she had black hair, but the bottom of her hair was blue. It did suit her I must say. She was wearing flat shoes, and a white and black dress with leggings. I guess she wasn't that into tights. She was wearing very little make up and from what I could see she had brown eyes like joeys.

"Joey," she said as soon as she reached out table.

I watched as joey turned away from her, I could tell something was up, but I didn't know what. But by the look on crystals face she was upset, but then again she did leave and only left him a letter.

"Hi, I'm lauren, joeys girlfriend," I said to crystal, making her turn to face me.

"Hey, I'm crystal, joeys sister," crystal told me.

"Sister, where have you been these last two years eh?" Joey snapped.

"I told you I had to go find my dad," crystal stated.

"Oh yeah the so called father of yours, that doesn't give a fuck about you, did you find him?" Joey asked.

"Yes, and I've been staying with him, so he does give a fuck, but joey come on, we used to be close," crystal told him.

"Yeah we did, you know it wasn't till you left I realised how much we had pushed alice out, I hardly knew who she was, it took me months to finally know loads about her, then she went in search of derek," joey stated.

"How is the bastard by the way?" Crystal asked.

"He's dead," I spoke up.

"Oh," crystal whispered.

"I get why you left, but you can't come back when you chose and expect me to come running, I have other people in my life as well, I won't push them out, especially lauren," joey told crystal, making me smile. Well that puts my thoughts at rest for now.

"I don't expected you to, I just...I just want to say sorry, I didn't think I would see you tonight, but seeing you I realise I miss you all, even mum," crystal stated.

"Mum, you know something, when you left you said not to hate mum, I didn't, I hated you, because you broke mums heart, she didn't eat, sleep or talk to anyone for weeks, I finally told her you were gone and she had to expect it, but I didn't hate you for long, just so you know," joey said.

"Babe, who are they?" A guy asked from behind crystal.

Why did he and crystal look so familiar to me? Maybe I'd seen them before of something like that.

"Oh, this is my big brother joey, who I haven't seen in two years, and this is his girlfriend lauren," crystal told the guy.

"Right, nice to meet you, I'm dylan, crystals boyfriend," the guy said.

Dylan now that name where have I heard it from? God this is so annoying. I could feel Dylan's eyes on me, and I guess joey noticed dylan looking at me, because he stood up and walked over to me.

"Let's get out of here, we finished eating anyway," joey stated.

"Ok," I sighed, as joey help me up.

"You guys going?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, look crystal if you wanted to see me, mum or alice you've waited to long, mum has her life back on tack, alice is in a bad place, and me well I've finally found love, so if your going to come back, don't do it for a visit," joey told crystal before me and him left.

Once outside we went to joeys car and joey opened the passenger door for me, and shut the door once I was in. Joey then walked round to his side of the car and got in.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I didn't think when I saw her, I would hate her, but I do, I really do, is that bad of me," joey said.

"No, your hurt, but I don't think you hate her, you love her, she's your sister," I stated.

"Why did she have to turn up tonight, and ruin our night," joey sighed.

"Hey she's didn't ruin our night, if you want we can go back home and watch a movie," I suggested.

"Again, you've already watched a movie today," joey told me.

"How do you...alice" I sighed.

"Yeah she told me, and about what you talked about, don't think because crystal comes back I'll spend all my time with her, I have you and I promised alice I won't push her out again, and I'm going to keep my promise," joey stated.

"Ok, but joey I think you should go speak to crystal," I told him, as I saw crystal come out of the restaurant looking pretty upset.

"I'm sick of doing all the running, she can come to me," joey stated.

"Stop be so stubborn, and go, if not you'll regret it," I said.

"Ok, I'll be two minutes," joey told me, giving me a kiss before getting out the car. I watched as he walked over to crystal and they started talking, well crystal looked as if she was shouted. Maybe that was a bad idea. I quickly climbed out the car and went over to joey.

"Babe, I'm sorry for being a pain, but I'm really tired," I said, once I reached him.

"Its ok, we were done anyway," joey told me.

"Were we, why won't you let me explain joey?" Crystal asked.

"Because you'll just tell me things I already know," joey stated.

"You think I had it easy do you, cause I didn't, my dad said he didn't want to know me, but after time he had a change of heart, he gives me money, not that its much, he has two other kids, both boys, I don't like them, all they do is take the piss, make out there better then me, they probable are," crystal said.

"Oh I know you didn't have it easy, I mean who would with your dad, now I'm sorry but he's a bastard, I've never liked him, as soon as mum told him she was pregnant, he did a runner, he broke her heart, now ever time mum goes out with a guy, I worry she's going to get her heart broken again," joey told crystal.

"I'm sorry I really am, what can I do to be in your life again?" Crystal asked.

"I really don't know sis, but I do want you in my life, god I've missed you so much, but if you do come back into my life, you have to understand that there are other people in my life," joey stated.

"I do, and I've missed you two, I want to see mum and alice, and need to say sorry to alice about many things, and me and mum need to talk, can I come round tomorrow?" Crystal said.

"Yes, but give me your number, I'll text when you can come," joey told her.

"Ok," crystal sighed, handing joey her phone, to get her number.

"Look after him," crystal told me.

"I already do," I said, getting a smile from crystal.

"There you go, now we're going," joey said before taking me hand and leading me to the car.

As I was getting back into the car, I looked back at crystal, and saw dylan with her. The thought from early came back. I recognise them from somewhere. I had to find out where. Maybe I should tell joey about it, then again maybe not. It might be nothing.

/

Once back at the house me and joey watch a movie that I wasn't paying attention to. Joey wasn't watching it either, he was to busy staring at me, and playing with my hair.

"What you thinking about baby?" Joey asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I recognise crystal and dylan, I don't know where from though," I told him.

"You've probable walked past them in the streets a few times, and just remember them," joey stated.

"Yeah probable," I sighed.

"You know I think she likes you," joey said.

"You think, we hardly talked, I do think you should give her a chance, everyone deserve a second chance, and don't worry I know you won't push me out, but don't push her out either, she's your sister," I told him.

"A sister I haven't seen in two years," joey pointed out.

"I'm going to say this and you may disagree but imagine you never had her in you life again, you'd hate your mum, I know I would," I stated.

"Your right, I'll give her a chance, but will you be by my side all the way?" Joey asked.

"Yes, now come here," I said, before pulling him into a hug.

"I thought you were going to kiss me, not hug me," joey whispered in my ear.

"I could still kiss you," I said, before connecting out lips.

So guys crystal making a bit of drama. What do you think about crystal and dylan? Do you think crystal will stay around? Does lauren know crystal and dylan? And is lauren pushing joey closer to crystal?

Please R&R


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks yet again for all the reviews. I didn't think the story would be as popular as it is. So here is then next chapter.

Chapter 17

The next morning I was up before joey. I used the bathroom before going downstairs to find alice sitting at the kitchen table, with a coffee.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked her, while making myself a coffee.

"Hey I'm fine, I didn't ruin things last night did I, with telling joey about what we talked about," alice stated.

"No you didn't, so don't worry," I told her.

"So how was last night?" Alice asked.

"Amazing, he pulled out all the stops, pulling my chair out for me, opening the doors, and letting my go though first, I felt loved," I said, a smile on my face.

"You really have changed him," alice stated.

"Yeah she has, and I love her for it," joey spoke from the doorway.

"I'm going for a shower," alice said before leaving me and joey alone.

"So I did food then?" Joey asked, a smirk on his face.

"Yes you did, so you can wipe that smirk off your face," I told him, just making him grin.

"You love it really," joey whispered, before kissing me.

"Can you two not use your room for that," linda said as she walked into the kitchen.

I pulled away from joey, and buried my head in joeys chest. This was so embarrassing, I was bright red. Joey seemed to it funny though. I could feel his chest vibrating as he laughed, the little prick.

"Stop laughing," I moaned, slapping joeys chest, only making him laugh even more.

"Love you baby," joey said.

"Hate you," I mumbled, making linda chuckle.

"Now we both know that's not true," joey told me, tilting my chin up, so our eyes met.

"Do we?" I challenged. Joey nodded before connecting our lips. We broke apart when linda cleared her throat.

"Now love birds, what do you want for breakfast?" Linda asked us.

"I'll just have some toast," I told her.

"Joey?" Linda asked.

"I'll have the same as lauren," joey stated.

/

After breakfast I had just finished getting changed when joey walked in. Fresh out of the shower might I add. He had jeans on, but no top, and I couldn't help but start at his abs. He caught me staring and god did he use it to his advantage.

"I see you like my body," joey stated, walking closer to me. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and tried not to look him in the eye.

"Can't help you have a good body," I pointed out.

"Now that I do," joey said.

"Shame I've seen better," I told him, making his face drop.

"Now that's a lie, nobody can have a better body than me in your eyes," joey stated.

"Well they can," I said.

"Oh can they now," joey whispered, walking even closer to me.

"Yep," I told him.

"I'll see about that," joey stated.

With that smashed his lips to mine, in the most amazing kiss I've ever had. I'm not going to tell you what happen next, that's private, but let's just say, it was fun.

/

Once me and joey were both ready, we went downstairs. I had a big smile on my face and joey was smiling like a someone who had won the lottery. Saying that in his eyes I'm the prize.

"I enjoyed that," joey whispered in my ear as we entered the living room, where alice and linda were.

"Me too, if your lucky you might get to do it again later," I told him as he sat down on the chair.

I went to go sit next to alice when joey grabbed my hand and pulled me down, so I was sitting on his lap. What was he up to a wonder? That's when I realise something.

"Your not?" I gasped, making joey nod.

"Give it an half hour," I told him.

"I think I can wait," joey said.

"Good," I sighed before giving him a quick kiss.

20 minutes later me, joey, alice and linda were talking about sometimes from when joey and alice were little kids. I was really enjoying myself. When the door went. I went to get it and got the shock of my life when I saw crystal standing there.

"Hey lauren, can I come in?" She asked.

"Hey, I thought joey was going to call you," I said.

"I know, but this was the only time I could come, my dad doesn't know I'm here, he's planned a family dinner," crystal stated.

"What you doing here? I said I'd call you," joey snapped from behind me.

"I know you did, but my dad has planned a family dinner," crystal told him.

"Come in," I said, letting crystal in.

"Mum and alice are in the living, don't run away again, this is your only chance," joey told crystal.

"I won't," crystal said going to enter the living room.

So what do you think will happen next?

Please R&R


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks so much to all the reviews. Especial the guest reviews who I can't replay to. You really do say nice thing. So here you go.

Chapter 18

Crystal entered the living room, joey following her. I didn't know if I should go in or not. That was a family thing, wasn't it? I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table staring into space. I don't know how long I had been sitting there for when someone came into the kitchen.

"Lauren, joeys wondering what your doing," crystal said, sitting next to me.

"I didn't want to get in the way, its a family thing," I stated.

"Your not in the way, you are family, your joeys girlfriend, and you can see he loves you," crystal told me.

"You don't know do you?" I asked.

"Know what?" Crystal asked, confusion in her voice.

"Me and joey are cousins, I'm Derek's niece, but we love each other, and its not wrong," I told her.

"I don't care about that, so don't you worry, he wants you in the living room, said he won't talk unless you were there, so we've waited 5 minutes for you, then I decided to come get you," crystal stated.

"5 minutes I thought I'd been sitting here for longer than that," I sighed, making crystal laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"No, its just you remind me of someone, dylan said you looked familiar, but I thought nothing of it, it now," crystal said.

"I thought the same about you and dylan," I told her before standing up and leaving the kitchen. I entered the living room, and went and sat on joeys lap. Crystal entered the room, a few seconds later. She look scared, but the again, so would anyone in her position.

"What you doing back crystal?" Alice asked her, angry in her voice.

"Alice," linda snapped.

"What she ups and leaves two years ago, now she's back, and everything is alright," alice said.

"No, but give your sister a chance to explain," linda told her.

"EXPLAIN HOW FINDING HER DAD WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN US!" Alice shouted, shocking me. I looked at joey to see he was as shocked as me.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," I whispered.

"Can't change it now," joey sighed, making me feel bad.

I stood up, and joey didn't stop me. I don't blame him, I was the one that told him to give crystal a chance.

"Alice I know your angry with crystal, but just hear her out," I stated.

"Fine," alice sighed.

"Thank you," crystal mouthed at me. She looked so hurt. Something was telling me, someone was doing something to her, but I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Alice, mum, I know your probable angry with me, an I don't blame you, I'm angry with myself, I've never found the strength to come home, until I saw joey last night, I was scared you'd never hear me out, never give me a chance to put things right, which you probable won't anyway," crystal said tears in her eyes.

"What happened? Did you find your pathetic excuse of a father?" Linda asked.

"Yes I found him, not that he welcomed me with opened arms, but he finally came round, he has two sons, who hate me, always taking the piss, making out they're better than me, I don't like them either," crystal stated.

"Is that it really?" Alice snapped.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I don't know what else to do, all I ever seem to do, is hurt people," crystal blurted out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joey asked.

"I pushed alice out when we were younger, I didn't mean to, but I did, I hurt all of you when I left, but I guess I better tell you, I'm in court tomorrow, for attacking my dads daughter in law," crystal told us.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"We had a party a few months ago, and she was being a right bitch, she said somethings about my family, how they didn't love me, that my friends hated me, I just snapped and attacked her, the police were called and I was arrested," crystal stated.

Oh my god, that's how I know them. that's was party a few months ago that me and a few from walford went to. Not that I drank anything, but I remember talking to crystal and dylan, than the fight between crystal and that girl. The girl deserved it, if I'm being honest.

"The girls deserved it," I spoke up.

"What?" Linda gasped.

"I was at the party, that's how I know dylan and crystal, the girl was saying some really horrible stuff, even came up to me and had the cheek to call me a slapper," I told everyone.

"I still shouldn't have done it, but that's not the point, I just needed to say sorry to you all, tell you I love you, and if I could change things I would," crystal stated.

"I'm sorry to, for not tell you the truth at the begin," linda said to crystal.

"You thought it was for the best, I forgave you ages ago mum," crystal stated.

With that linda stood up and hugged crystal making alice smile. Alice stood up too, and joined the hug. Joey on the other hand was looking at the ground. Linda caught my eyes and I mouthed to her that I was going out for a while. I stood up and left the 4 of them to it.

/

20 minutes later I found myself sitting on a bench near a park. The park was near linda's house but I guess joey hadn't come after me. The park was full of family's and I just watched as they all had smiles on they're faces.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a girl with black hair and brown eyes, about the same height as you?" a boy asked me.

He had just described crystal, and there was no way, I was telling him I had seen her. So I lied.

"No, how?" I asked.

"Oh, she's my sister, my dads worried about her, she left this morning and said she'd be back about an hour ago," the boy told me.

"Oh right, I'm sorry I couldn't help you, but I'm sure you'll find her, may I ask you name," I said.

"John," the boy sighed.

"Ok john, nice seeing you," I stated standing up to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"And don't I get to know this beautiful girl is?" John asked.

"Lauren," I told him.

"Well then lauren, I'll be looking forward to seeing you again," john stated letting go of my arm.

"You two," I said.

"And if your lucky I'll give you my number," john told me.

"Your quiet sure of yourself," I stated.

"No, I just know you like me," john said, making me laugh.

"Now that's pushing it, I've only just met you, and I've got a boyfriend," I told john, watching his face drop.

"Well then looks like I've got competition," john stated.

"You keep telling yourself that, bye," I said before walking off. I took a quick look back to see john staring at me. I don't like him, he give me the creeps I tell you.

"Stay away from him if I were you," I heard crystal say.

I turn to my left and saw crystal hiding. "Why?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter, is he gone?" crystal sighed. I looked back and saw john has left.

"He's gone, what's happened?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," crystal told me.

"I do, is he hurting you," I said.

"No," crystal snapped.

"Sorry I just asked, I don't think before I speak," I told her.

"Its okay, look its nothing, it was really nice meeting you again, after you mention about being at the party, I remembered you, and you really are nice, oh and your perfect for joey," crystal stated.

"Thanks," I said, a smile on my face.

"I really have to get going, bye lauren," crystal told me, before walking off.

"BYE!" I shouted after her.

/

I entered the house 10 minutes later. Alice and linda were in the living room, watching tv. They told me joey had went upstairs after crystal left. I decided to go up and talk to him. I entered the room, and found joey lying on top of the bed.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Just go away lauren," joey snapped.

"What have I done?" I asked, feeling like I was about to cry.

"If it hadn't been for you, saying to give her a chance, she would never have got the chance to make all of us, feel sorry for her, alice has never spoke to anyone like that before, and its all your fault," joey stated, making my heart break.

"I'm sorry," I said, tears in my eyes.

"I don't care anymore," joey told me, before getting off the bed, and leaving the room.

I broke down in tears. Did he really mean what he just said? I got my suitcase from the stop of the wardrobe, and started chucking my stuff into it. Peter and dad were right, joey broke my heart again. Why didn't I see this coming?

Oh what do you think will happen next?

So now everyone knows how lauren knows crystal and lauren. Do you think they will become friends?

Next chapter up tomorrow.

PLEASE R&R


	19. Chapter 19

You probable think this is a chapter. But its not. I just want to let all you readers know that I may not be able to update for the next few days. As a few things at home have come up. If I get a chance I'll update, but I'm not sure I'll be able to. I would like to thank you all for your reviews though.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm so sorry you had to wait so long. Everytime I got a few minutes to myself I would read other stories. I never had enough time to update this story, but I'm glad you've stuck with it. Thanks for the reviews. Especial lolly, your words are so kind and make me smile. And to the guest review who was so understanding. So here you go.

Chapter 19

Joey hadn't returned to the bedroom yet, and to be honest I was hurt, I thought he'd come back in and tell me he didn't mean what he said and that he was sorry. Well that wasn't going to happen lauren so get over it, I told myself. I carried on packing my stuff and something caught my eye. I picked up the picture I saw under joeys bed, and saw it was of me and him. We looked so happy back then, joeys arm was wrapped around me and my head was on his chest. Alice had taking the photo, said she wanted to save the moment. I snapped back to reality and put the picture on the bed. I finished packing my stuff when alice walked into the room.

"Hey, joeys went out...what are you doing?" Alice asked.

"He hates me," I said before bursted into tears. Alice dashed to my side, and pulled me into hug.

"Who? Joey?" Alice said, me nodding in responded.

"No he doesn't," alice told me.

"Yes he did, said it was all my fault that you all felt sorry for crystal and that you went off on one, and it is, I said sorry, and he said he doesn't care," I stated, pulling away from alice.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," alice said.

"He did, that's why I'm going, I can't stay here, I've called my dad, he's coming to get me," I sighed.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him," alice snapped.

"Don't," I whispered.

"But he said he wouldn't hurt you again," alice told me.

"Yeah well, I'm fine, so don't worry, just look after him, for me," I said zipping up my suitcase.

"Please don't go, I like having you around," alice stated.

"I have to, I'll keep in contact though," I told her, before embarrassing her in a hug.

Once we pulled out of the hug I picked my suitcase up, and carried it downstairs, alice following me. As we reached the bottom of the stairs the front door opened and joey walked in.

"What's going on?" Joey asked, as if nothing had happened.

"I'll give you two a minute," alice said before going into the kitchen.

"Baby," joey whispered.

"Don't, what you said early really hurt, I know its my fault about what happened, but when you said you didn't care that I was sorry..." I trailed off, feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean in, my head was all over the place, and I took it out on you," joey stated.

"Sorry isn't good enough, I felt like you didn't love me, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't love me, I mean look at me, am a mess," I told.

"Your not you beautiful, and I do love you, to the moon and back, please don't go baby," joey begged.

"I have to, my dad will be here any second," I stated.

"Please, I'm so sorry," joey begged tears in his eyes.

He walked over to me and took one of my hands, which I didn't pull away. What do I do? Stay and always having the thought that he might break my heart again? Or leave and lose the only guy I truly love? God help me, cause I really don't know what to do.

"If you really love me let me go," I said as my dad beeped his car horn.

Joey let go of my hand, but connected out lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "If you go, my whole life is gone, you mean everything to me," joey whispered as we pulled out of the kiss. That's when I noticed joey was crying, and tears were falling down my own face.

"I'm sorry," I told him, before pulling away. I picked up my suitcase and went to the door. Could I do this? I turn to look at joey who eyes wouldn't leave me. Just then alice came out the kitchen, and her eyes pleaded with me not to leave. I dropped my suitcase and opened the door and went over to my dad.

"Where your bag?" Dad asked.

"I'm not coming dad, I have somethings I need to do," I told him.

"So you not coming him?" Dad asked.

"No, I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be, just as long as your happy, I'll leave you too it," dad stated.

"Bye dad," I whispered.

"Bye lauren, and look after yourself," dad told me before driving.

As I watched dad turn the corner. I wondered if I'd made the right decision. I turned back to the house I saw joey standing there. And that the last thing I remember before everything went black.

So what do think will happen next? Did lauren make the right decision?

I'm sorry its not I big chapter. But the next will be longer I promise. Please R&R


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

Chapter 20

I woke up in a room I didn't recognised. After a few seconds I realise I was in a hospital room. I heard the beeping of one of the machine, and I look to my side and saw joey asleep on the chair beside me, his hand in mine. I tried to move but I screamed in pain as a shooting pain shot though my body. My noise woke joey.

"Hey easy," joey told me, before helping me sit up.

"Thank you," I said once I was sitting up.

"I was so worried, when you feel, I was by your side in a instead, you banged your head, and you've hurt you side, the doctor said they would tell us more when you were awake, which you are now, so I'll go get him," joey stated going to leave, but my gripped tightened on him.

"Stay please," I begged.

Joey sat down on the chair and moved it closer to the bed. Our eyes connected and all I thought was I'd made the right decision.

"I thought you were going to die, you were unconscious when the ambulance arrive and your pulse was weak, I was so worried," joey whispered, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, " I said feeling really bad for what I'd put him though.

"No you don't have to say sorry, but I do, I'm so sorry for what I said to you before, even though my head was all over the place, I still shouldn't have said it, I sorry," joey stated.

"Let's just forget about it," I told him, pulling him closer to me, hurting myself in the progress. Joey saw me flinch and quickly stood up.

"Tell me if you want to move okay, I don't want you to hurt yourself," joey said.

"Ok, I just want a kiss," I sighed.

"Well why didn't you just say?" Joey asked, before leaning down and connection our lips. The kiss didn't last that long as the doctor came in, and I was even enjoying the kiss.

"Ah miss branning your awake, I'm Dr Hamilton, I guessing your boyfriend told you, you've banged your head and that you've hurt your side," Dr hamilton said, me nodding in respond. "Well your very lucky, your pulse was low and you we're unconscious when you were brought in, which is very unusual, most people go in and out of conscious, but you didn't, so I did some test, and it seems you haven't had any food for the past few hours, so nothing mayor."

"So when can I go home?" I asked.

"Well as long as you take it easy and take your medication, then you can go home after I've checked you over," dr hamilton told.

Soon I was told I could go home. Joey helped me get ready, and help me get out the bed, which was a struggle. When we arrived home, I saw my suitcase at the bottom of the stairs and then I heard linda and dads voices in the living room.

"What's going on in here?" Joey asked as we entered the living room.

"Lauren darling how are you?" Linda asked me,

"I'm fine, just want to sitting down," I told her, before joey helped me sit down, then sat next to me.

"Right after you've had something to eat and drink, were getting you home," dad stated.

"She's not going anywhere," joey snapped, going to stand up but I stopped him.

"Says who?" Dad challenged him.

"Stop you two, I'll decided where I'll stay," I told them.

"Lauren you need to be well looked after," dad stated.

"And she'll get that here," linda said.

"Yeah right," dad scoffed.

"Don't talk to my mum like that," joey snapped, standing in front of dad. Just then alice walked in and I gave her a look and she left the room, not wanting to get involved. They will all shouting at each other and I had enough.

'SHUT UP," I shouted getting their full attention.

"I'm staying here dad, this is my home now, and I'll be looked after so just go," I told him.

After a few minutes of dad arguing with me about where I was staying. He finally left and I sighed with relief. Joey sat next to me and again, and connected out lips. Linda coughed making us break apart. I smiled at joey before lying my head on his chest.

So there you go. Laurens ok, but do you think there's more to it?

PLEASE R&R


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, a few thing came up. But its all fine now. Warning a bit of a time jump. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 21

A month after I was let out of hospital and I was doing advertising work for joeys boss. It was a really good job and the pay was good too. Crystal had come round a few times. Her relationship with joey, linda and alice was getting strong. Oh one more thing, me and crystal had become really good friends. We seemed to have so much in common, even joey said he was worried he was loosing me to crystal. I told him he wasn't and wouldn't, if I didn't loose him to anybody else, which he quickly agreed on. My dad and I weren't talking, he told me I was being selfish and that I should have went home with him. How was a being selfish? All I want is to stay with my boyfriend. Is that such a crime?

"Baby," joey said, snapping me out of my day dream.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Just mum is asking do you want chicken curry or lasagne?" Joey asked.

"Chicken curry," I told him.

"Ok, I'll go tell mum, then I'll show you that thing," joey said.

He left the living room leaving me confused. What thing? That's when it click and a smirk grew on my face. Well I was going to have some fun. A few seconds later and joey appeared in front of my. He gentle helped me up. Oh did I forget to mention he still thought I was needing taking care off. I swear to god, there is only so much I can take, I said as much to him, but he just won't listen. Anyway we went upstairs and things unfolded from there.

/

Two hours later we finally made our way downstairs, and had dinner with linda and alice. Talk was flowing across the table, and I told them about what my new boss jamie, aka joeys boss, wanted me to do. After dinner me and joey went to watch tv while linda and alice did the dishes. Joey picked up the remote but there was no way he was picking what we were watching.

"Oi," joey said as I grabbed the remote off him.

"If you think your picking what we're watching, you've got another thing coming," I told him.

"I have better taste in music then you do," joey stated.

"Now that's so not true," I said, turning the tv on.

"Not this please baby," joey moaned as I put teen mom on.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Cause its about girls who are stupid enough to get pregnant at 16, then they go 'oh I can't do this'," joey said.

"Well I like it, so if you don't want to watch it, you can always go somewhere else," I told him, going to the other end of the sofa.

"Ok I'll watch it, but only if you come here," joey stated, opening his arms out to me, to move into them. I moved into them, and soon alice and linda joined us.

"Best tv show ever," alice said as she sat next to me.

"I know, shame joey doesn't think so," I told her.

"He has no taste in tv," alice joked, making us both laugh. That only make me feel dizzy, which I tried so hard to hide. It paid off as nobody noticed. I had been doing that the past couple of weeks. I've been sick a few times, dizziness has happened almost everyday, but I somehow mange to hide it from everyone, even joey.

/

The next morning a woke up at 11 o'clock. Joey started work at 10, alice was working today, and linda was going to go see her dad. So I was all only, doing my work. I work from home you see. Its boring but the pay is good. Wait I've already mentioned that, oh well. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom, where I throw up in the toilet. I wave of dizziness came over me as I tried to stand up. What is wrong with me, maybe I should go see a doctor. I finally got off the bathroom floor, and went downstairs to get something to eat. I didn't eat much, just wanting to be sure I wasn't sick again. After eating I called my doctor and asked for an appointment for today. Lucky for me there was a spot there at 4 o'clock. Joey finished work at 2, he could come with me, but then again I don't want to tell him. He'll only just worry, and asked all these questions.

/

Later that day, it was half two when joey walked though the door. "Babe, you in," joey called though the house. "In the living room," I shouted out. Seconds later and joey was sitting next to me. "Hey," joey said before kissing me.

"Hey, how was work?" I asked, as we pulled out of the kiss.

"Ok, jamie wants to know when you'll have that poster finished," joey said.

"By Wednesday," I told him.

"I'll phone jamie and let him know," joey stated, before taking his phone out of his jeans.

I watched as joey spoke on the phone. I stood up went into the kitchen to make me and joey a coffee. I must have stood stirring one cup for quite a while, cause it wasn't till joeys arm went round my waist. That's when I came back to reality.

"What's on your mind baby?" Joey asked.

"I'm going to the doctor today, I've got an appointment at 4 o'clock," I told him.

"How your not hurt are you?" Joey asked, getting all worked out.

"No its nothing like that, I've been hiding something for the past few weeks, I only did it because I didn't want you to worry," I said turning in joeys arm.

"Well I worried now," joey told me.

"I'm sorry...anyway I've been sick quite a few times in the mornings for the past two weeks, and I've been dizzy nearly everyday, I put it off as nothing till this morning, and I hid it, but I'm really scared joey," I stated.

"You should have told me, I'm coming with you to the doctors, no arguments," joey said hugging me as I started to cry.

"What if I really ill joey," I sobbed.

"They we'll get thought it together, I'm not going to leave you, not this time, I love you, and your going to be fine," joey stated.

"You can't be sure," I said, pulling away. I went to wipe my eyes but joey beat me to it.

"Yes I can, because your strong, you get though anything," joey told me.

"Not without you I can't," I whispered.

"Yes you can, don't put yourself down, but I'm not going anywhere, so where going to have something to eat and drink, then we'll go find out what's wrong," joey said.

"I'm not sure I can't eat anything," I told him.

"Just try to ok, even just a sandwich," joey stated, me nodding in respond. With that joey connected out lips. Once we pulled away I finished making the coffees, which were probable ready to drink anyway. Joey went and make us both a sandwich.

/

At half 3, me and joey left the house. We left a letter in case linda came home. We headed to the doctor and when we got there we waited for my name to be called.

"Lauren branning," my doctor called out.

Me and joey both stood. I was so scared about what my doctor was going to. What if I was really ill and joey left me?

So what do you think is up with lauren?

Next chapter up tomorrow. PLEASE R&R


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks again for all your reviews. They made me all smile. So here you go lovely readers.

Chapter 22

Me and joey followed the doctor into the room and we all sat down.

"So lauren what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked me.

"Well I've been sick quite a few time, and almost everyday, a wave of dizziness comes over me," I stated.

"Right, may I ask have you been eating a lot?" The doctor asked.

"No," I whispered.

"I think you may have an eating disorder," the doctor told me.

I looked at joey, who's grip tighten on my hand. Our eyes lock, and for a spilt second I saw worry flash across his face.

"But I would like to check something," the Doctor said, "When was your last period?"

I frozen. No, I couldn't be. "About a month ago," I whispered.

"I can't do this," joey said before standing up, and leaving the room. He promised he wouldn't leave.

"I would like to do an emergence scan, just to be sure, it that ok?" The doctor asked, me nodding in respond.

I lay on the bed as the doctor went to get the ultra scan. All I could think about was that joey had given up at the first hurdle. That was the last straw for me. The doctor came back and set the ultra scan up.

"This may be cold," the doctor warned me, before putting the gel on my belly. God was he right, but it was freezing.

"Am I pregnant?" I asked.

"Congratulation, you having a baby," the doctor told me, making me smile.

I was having a baby. I was going to be a mum. Joey was going to be a dad...no wait he walked out. I came back to reality when the doctor whip the gel off my stomach.

"Now lauren, you have to started eating more, for you and your baby," the doctor stated.

"I will, just sometimes I see food, and just don't want to eat it, and when I do, most of the time, I end up bring it back up," I told her.

"Ok, right this is what were going to do, your going to go home, come back next week, and by then I want you to tell me about how much you've ate," the doctor said.

Soon I was out the doctor, and standing in the car park. I saw joeys car, he was sitting in the drivers seat, but there was no way I was going home, not after what just happen. I took my phone out my bag, and called the person I knew would listen to me, and not tell me what to do, but would give me advise.

"Hey lauren," they person said.

"Hey I'm at the doctors, can you come get me, I need to talk to you," I told them.

"Of course I'll come get you, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

With that I hanged up and put my phone back in my bag. I looked over at joeys car to see he hadn't seen me yet. I just hope he didn't see my before I get picked up.

So who did lauren call? Will joey and lauren be okay this time?

PLEASE R&R


	24. Chapter 24

So many people knew lauren was pregnant. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Drama coming up.

Chapter 22

I stood for 15 minutes before a car pulled up in front of me. Crystal climbed out of the driver car and walked over to me.

"You going to tell me what's up?" Crystal asked.

"I'm pregnant," I said before bursting into tears.

Crystal dashed to me, as I fell to the floor in tear. She pulled me into her, and I heard a car door slam shut and someone running over to us.

"Babe," joey said, touching my shoulder.

I pulled away from crystal, and shrugged joeys hand off my shoulder. I stood up, crystal doing the same. Joey went to touch me, but he had not right to.

"Don't you dare touch me, you walked out that room, left me alone to find out if I was carrying your child, well guess what joey, your going to be a dad," I snapped at him.

"Baby, I'm sorry," joey said.

"No not this time, I'm leaving and your not going to change my mind this time," I told him.

"No baby, please," joey begged.

"Bro how could you?" Crystal snapped pushing joey away from me.

"Stay out of this," joey said.

"No, she's upset and pregnant, but no you walked out on her, and she had to find out on her own," crystal stated.

With that I got into crystals and started crying. What was I going to do? Where was I going to go? Seconds later crystal got in the car and started to drive off.

"Crystal what I'm I going to do?" I sobbed.

"First stop crying," crystal said stopping the car outside the place I'd called home. She leaned over and gave me the hug I needed.

"Do you want to come stay with me, in the flat I've got with dylan?" Crystal asked. I nodding my head, is was the only thing I could do. There was no way I was staying with joey. Not after what happened.

/

20 minutes later and me and crystal had packed most of my stuff. Linda had told us, joey was with a few of his mate, he had tried to call me, but I rejected each of his calls. Crystal had told linda and alice what happened, and I let slip I was pregnant. Alice was beyond furious, and linda she was shocked. I don't blame her. Alice helped me and crystal take my stuff out to crystals car, and just my luck joey pulled up. He got out the car, and you could tell he had been crystal. I bet he hasn't cried as much as I have, I thought to myself.

"Lauren, baby, please don't go," joey begged, as he reached me.

"I have to go, you walked out, and you'd promised you won't, do you have any idea how you made me look, feel?" I snapped, letting all my anger out.

"I know and I'm so sorry, please let me put things right," joey said.

"Your always getting the chance to put things right, no matter what you've done," I told him.

"I'm selfish I know that, but please baby, I love you," joey stated.

"Sometimes love isn't enough, you have to let me go this time, its for the best," I sighed.

"What about the baby? Our baby?" Joey asked.

"I don't know if I'm going to keep it, so don't you worry," I told him.

"You can't make that decision on your own, that's my baby too," joey stated.

"Yeah but its my body," I said going to get into the car, but crystal stopped me.

"Talk to him, then we'll go," crystal told me.

"I have nothing to say to him," I stated.

"Well I have a lot to say to you lauren, like why I walked out," joey spoke up, making me turn to look at him.

"Let's hear it then," I said.

"I'm scared I'll try out like derek, scared I'll be a bad dad, you still young, what if your not ready, what if we're not ready," joey stated.

"I'm 20 years old, for christ sake, you won't turn out like derek, but then again, what man walks out when they find out their girlfriend might be pregnant," I snapped.

"Joey just go," alice told him.

"You may be 20, but your not ready to be a single mum," joey stated.

With that I walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted.

I walked back to the car and got into. Crystal got in straight after me, and she drove off. I couldn't help look back and I saw joey collapse to the ground in tears. I had to use all my will power to tell crystal to stop the car, and turn back. This was it, me and joey over. But was it for good? Will we ever get back together? I miss him already.

Is lauren to harsh on joey? Or did he deserve it? Will they every get back together?

Next chapter you'll see how close lauren and crystal are. And maybe a bit of drama.

PLEASE R&R


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Joey was a dick in the last chapter, I must admit. Hopeful nobody hates me for it. But here you all go.

Chapter 23

It was 11 o'clock at night. Dylan and crystal were asleep. While I was still awake looking though the photos on my phone of me and joey. He had called me loads of time but I rejected the call each time, or let it ring out. I've had enough of being hurt by him. I went downstairs not being able to get to sleep. My phone went again and this time I decided to answer it.

"Hello," I sighed.

"Baby please, come home, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said, you'd be a great mum, please," joey sobbed.

"Don't call me again," I stated before hanging up.

/

The next morning I woke up, missing the fact joey wasn't laying beside me. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom where I was sick. This stupid morning sickness. I felt someone pull my hair out of the way, and I looked slightly to see crystal beside me. Once I finished being sick, crystal helped me up. We went downstairs and dylan was busy making breakfast.

"Hey babe," dylan said, giving crystal a kiss as I sat down.

"Hey," crystal told him as they broke out of the kiss.

I looked at them and my jealousy grew. Looking at them showed me what I could of had. I happy relationship with joey. Well that was never was going happen. Anyway after breakfast dylan left for work, leaving me and crystal to watch movies. We were watching a film that crystal choose, and it had to be Cool Runnings, yes the film is quite funny, but not a film I'd watched 10 times. We were half way though the film when crystal brought joey up.

"So what you going to do about joey?" Crystal asked.

"I really don't know, he's called me like a billion times, I love him, but maybe its not enough," I told her.

"He loves you, yes he was dick, and I'll make sure he knows that, but he really does love you, now I'm not going to tell you what to do, that's your choice, just sit down and talk to him," crystal stated.

"What and let him make some excuse for what he said?" I snapped.

"No, but if you love him, you'd hear him out, I know I would," crystal told me.

"If dylan did and said the things joey did..." I trailed off.

"I would have his head on plater," crystal said making my laugh.

"Very physical," I stated.

"Got to show him who's boss don't I," crystal joked. Thinking about it though. I wouldn't mess with crystal, I seen her at that party, thank god she got let off. Well I say let off, the girl dropped the charges.

"Earth to couz, earth to couz," crystal said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, miles away," I sighed.

"In joey land," crystal joked.

"Oi shut up," I said, just as the door went. Crystal stood up and went to answer it. Seconds later joey entered the living room.

"You have to be kidding," I snapped going to stand up but stop when I shooting pain went though my stomach.

"I couldn't stop him couz, I'm sorry," crystal said.

"Its find, could you give us sometime alone?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," crystal stated before leaving the room. Leaving me and joey alone.

"I'm so sorry baby, please let me put things right," joey begged sitting next to me.

"What things?" I asked, waiting him to say it.

"About walking out on you at the hospital, saying all those things I said, if I could go back, I would, I love you so much, I just want you to come home," joey stated.

"Well I can't come home, not yet, maybe in few weeks time," I said.

"I miss you baby, so much, I just want you back," joey told me.

"I miss you too, but I need some space joey, what you said hurt, now I want you to go, don't call, oh and if you get an offer, don't feel you'd be cheated," I stated.

"Never going to happen, I'm not going with anyone," joey said, before standing up and leaving the room.

"Bro, what's going on?" I heard crystal ask him.

"Nothing, but I'm a man with a plan, look after her, make sure she eat, gets rest, and do not let her pick up anything heavy," joey stated.

He still cares. "Bro," crystal said as the door shut.

"What plan has he got?" I asked crystal as she came into the living room.

"I really don't know, but it has something to do with you, going to make it up to you I guess," crystal stated.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yep, now food, I'm under orders," crystal said before going into the kitchen.

Another pain shot though my body, and a wave of dizziness came over me. Please oh god don't let it be anything back. I went to stand up, when everything went black.

What's wrong with lauren? How will joey react to the news?

Next chapter might not be up till Friday as I'm going away for a few, and the connection isn't the best were I'm going. Sorry to all you lovely reader.

PLEASE R&R


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks so much for the reviews. Sorry for the wait, and thanks for all be so patient. Well apart from the guest review, who said because I didn't update 2 days, might stop reading this story. Anyway thanks Lolly for your kind word, they really did make me smile. And I was so happy to hear that this story is someone's 4th favourite story. Thank you.

Chapter 24

As I woke up, I found myself in a hospital room. God I hate this place. I looked to my left and saw crystal sitting beside. She was asleep, and she look so peaceful. My attention was brought to outside my room, where I heard two voices arguing. The voices belong to joey and my dad.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER, I WARNED YOU, AND AS LONG AS IM LIVING, YOU'LL NEVER GO NEAR LAUREN AGAIN," I heard dad shout.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO," joey shouted back.

"You never do," dad snapped. Even though he wasn't shouted I could still hear him.

"I love lauren, more than you'll ever know, you can't stop me from being with lauren, only lauren can do that," joey stated.

"You really think she'll take you back, you must be mad, all you do is uses girl, well that's it, your not using my daughter anymore," dad told him.

"I'd never use lauren, she's different, I'd do anything for her, if she told me to go, I would, for her, I'd do what's best for her, make sure she's happy, that's all I want, her safe, happy and most importantly loved," joey said, making my smile.

"He does love you, even though he's a dick, and sometimes doesn't think before he does and day things," crystal spoke up, making my jump.

"Jesus christ," I gasped.

"Sorry, they've been at it for half an hour, my mum has tried to get them to stop but got nowhere, oh the doctor has done some tests, he should be here soon to tell you the results," crystal stated.

Soon Doctor Hamilton enter the room. He smiled at me, before quickly reading over my notes.

"Lauren you have to stop coming into see me, people will start to think we're going out," Hamilton (who's name is James) joked.

"I know but if it make joey jealous," I told him.

"Using me now," james gasped, making crystal laugh, "And who's this beauty?"

"I'm crystal, laurens cousin, also got a boyfriend," crystal stated.

"All the hot girls are always taken," james moaned, "But anyway lauren your test results came back, the baby is ok, but you on the other hand are not, it seems you've went back on your word," james said.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked.

"It seems lauren isn't eating as much as she should, the baby is fine, as I said, but not at the size it should be, I think it would be best that you go to a clinic to get some help," james stated.

"I'll go, for my baby," I said, realise just what I was putting myself though, for not eating.

"I'll call the clinic, then we'll get you there by this afternoon," james told me.

"How long will I be there for?" I asked.

"2 months, but I promise it will all be worth it in the end, and your allowed visitors," james stated.

/

Soon james left and I asked crystal to get joey for me. Even if me and joey weren't together, I was still having his baby. Peter had the cheek to ask me yesterday when I called him, if I was keeping it. Joey entered the room, and dashed over to me. He pulled me into him.

"Sorry, I just had to do that, are you ok?" Joey asked sitting down on the chair next to my bed.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine, so don't worry, but I haven't been eating as much as you thought I was, I didn't want anyone to worry, I was being selfish as normal," I stated.

"You should have told me, when crystal called me and told me she'd found you unconscious I nearly died myself, I thought I'd lost you all together, I probable already have," joey said, tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't, I was too scared," I whispered.

"You had nothing to be scared of," joey told me, while tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I'm going to a clinic for 2 months, they say I'm allowed visitors, but I don't want any, and I want you to live your life, we're not going out, I may be having your baby, but don't let that stop you from going with girls," I stated.

"2 months," joey gasped.

Just then crystal walked in with james. One look at crystal I knew I was leaving the hospital and going to the clinic very soon.

"Lauren your going to the clinic in half an hour, so I'll get a nurse to come give you check over, and do a scan of the baby, just before you go," james told me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Its no bother, oh and by the way, I'm going to miss seeing you around," james told me.

"Same," I said.

James left and joey went to leave when crystal stopped him. Here we go, argument number 2.

"No, your not going anywhere, she's carrying your baby, and your going to walk out on her again," crystal snapped.

"Crystal leave it," I sighed.

"No lauren, you said you loved her, and I've been telling myself you do, but I really don't think you do," crystal stated.

Joey didn't say anything but just walked out. Well I say walked it, it was more storm out.

"I told him I didn't want any visitors, look after will you, tell me if he gets with any girls," I told crystal.

"I will, sorry about that, he probable does love you, just has a very funny way of showing it," crystal stated.

"Don't worry," I said, giving her a smile, which she returned.

/

When the nurse came to make sure anything was ok with the baby, joey showed up. He said he want to be here for the scan. I let him, although I don't think I should off, because once the nurse left joey started talking.

"I'm not going to get with anyone, or sleep with anyone, I want to visit you when your in the clinic, but you don't want me to, and I get it, I really do, I don't blame you either, but please let me do one thing," joey stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me call you everyday, to make sure your ok, and to let you know I love you," joey said.

I thought about it for a moment before giving my answer. "Ok, but I'll call you," I stated.

"Thank you," joey told me.

/

Later that night I was sitting in my room in the clinic. This room would be my room for the next 2 months. I felt lonely, I had no friends. Everyone in this place seemed to be, and I was just an outsider. I picked up my phone and called joey. He answered the phone straight away.

"Hey," joey said.

"Hey, you at home?" I asked.

"Yeah, trying to get to sleep, but its not working," joey told me.

"Same here, I've been thinking things though," I stated.

"What things?" Joey asked.

"Us mainly," I sighed.

"And?" Joey whispered.

"When I'm out of here, I'm going to go stay with my dad, me and you shouldn't be together, you'll still be a dad to the baby, when it comes, but there is going to be nothing between us, its for the best," I stated.

"Is this really what you want?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," I whispered before sobbing.

"Baby don't cry, I love you, more than anything, I've blown this between us, but I need you to know I'll always love you," joey told me, only making me cry more.

"I'll always love you to, but what if love isn't enough," I said.

"Love is always enough," joey stated.

"I have to go," I told joey before hanging up.

I didn't get to sleep that night. Too many things on my mind. Though the rest of my stay at the clinic was good. I made some friends, and I made my decision about me and joey. I had spoke to him a few times and crystal had told me, he was always working or in his room. Not going out much. So basically he hadn't been with any girls. Now I was going home. But where was home?

So lauren is going home, where do you think she'll go? Did joey go with any girls or was crystal telling the truth.

Next chapter tomorrow. Although I might update again tonight.

PLEASE R&R


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks again for all the reviews. Its really nice to know people are reading this story and like it. Sorry this chapter is up a bit late, internet decided to play up. Hopefully you all like this chapter.

Chapter 25

The taxi dropped me off outside the house. I didn't know if this was a good idea. I knocked on the door and crystal answered it.

"Your back," she squealed, throwing her arms around me. "Why did you call me? I'd have come and picked you up."

"Thought I'd surprise you all," I told her, as we pulled out of the hug.

"Everyone is in the living room," crystal stated.

I entered the house and watched crystal walked into the living room. Please oh god mighty make him still love me, I said to myself. I walked into the living room, and saw Dylan, alice, linda, joey and crystal sitting watching tv. Nobody but crystal had noticed me yet. Maybe this was a bad idea. I went to leave when I hand grabbed my arm.

"Baby," joey whispered, turning me to face him.

"Hey, I'm back," I said.

"I've missed you so much," joey told me, before pulling me into him.

"Missed you too," I said, as we pulled out the hug. Alice, linda and dylan all stood up and gave me a hug. it felt nice being back. There was one thing though, I was starving, and I only had something to eat half and hour ago. The clinic had really helped me.

"Can I have something to eat?" I asked.

"Of course darling, you don't have to ask," linda stated.

"Thanks," I said, before going though to the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich and sat the kitchen table. That's when joey came into the kitchen. He sat next to me and I knew what we were going to talk about.

"Have you though about what your going to do?" Joey asked.

"Yeah I've talk to crystal, and she said I can stay with her, so that's were I'm going, then after that I don't know," I stated.

"I'm really sorry about what I said and did, before you went into the clinic," joey told me.

"I've already forgave you for that," I said.

"I know, but I'm going to keep tell you I'm sorry till you give me yet another chance, which I know I don't deserve," joey stated.

"Please just give me some space," I begged.

"Ok, but will you let me do something for you this saturday?" Joey asked.

"Fine," I sighed, "Oh I have the 12 week scan 2 weeks wednesday, I want you to come."

"Really?" Joey asked.

"Yes," I said, a smile on my face.

/

Though out the week everyone was being secretive. I didn't mind though, I was keeping myself busy, doing art stuff. Jamie had me doing some stuff, and I had been asked to draw something for Oscar, by my mum. I didn't mind though, it was for Oscar and I told mum, she wasn't to pay me. Saturday finally came and crystal asked if I want to go to the square for the night. They were having a karaoke at the Vic, they weren't going to get many people singing.

At around 6 o'clock me, crystal and dylan were ready, and dylan drove us to the square. We entered the vic, and joined my dad at a table. Me and dad had spoke and we put our differences aside. He was still my dad after all. Peter and ian were here, they both looked a bit happier. They joined us, as did alice and linda when they entered the Vic. They said joey had stayed at home, not feeling well. So much for doing something for me eh. They chat was flowing across the table, I wasn't really paying attention. To be honest I just want joey to be here. Cause then I'd have someone to talk to.

"Ok ladies and gentleman, welcome to the queen vic's karaoke night, where people who can or can't sing, have some fun," mick said getting everyone's attention.

"How long do we have to stay here for?" I whispered into crystal ear as mick began to tell everyone they had to sign up to sing.

"Not long, I promise," crystal told me. Thank god, half an hour, then I'm out of here.

/

We had been sitting for 20 minutes. Out of all the people who had sang, its fair to say, they weren't that good. But then again I'm not in a place to judge, I can't sing to save my life. Crystal looked to alice who nodded her head, and I started to wonder what the fuck was going on. Then I got the shock of my life.

"Ok next up, is a fine young man, who wants to say something to the girl he loves," mick stated.

I looked to the stage and saw joey standing there. I thought he was ill...That's when it all click. He wasn't really going to sing was her. Before I could even think of anything else joey started to sing my favourite song, and also a song that made me cry. John legend, All Of Me.

By the end of the song I was in tears. Joey had looked at me the whole way though the song. I was starting to think, maybe he was right, maybe love was enough. Then he made a speech I'll never forget.

What do you think he's going to say?

I could help myself from make joey sing that song. It was in my head as I wrote this chapter. It kind of goes with it too. Next chapter up tomorrow.

PLEASE R&R


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks yet again for all the reviews. I'm so happy, they all made me smile. Few call outs.

Lolly your reviews made me smile. So happy this story is in your top 5 favourite stories. Hope you like the rest of the story. I'm glad you think I'm a great author.

Natalie your reviews are amazing. You always say nice things, and you never know joey many pop the question.

Nw07 thanks for review. I think everyone wants them back together. Hopefully you like the rest of the story.

Bellarina and Jauren lover thanks so much for your review. When you said my story was your 4th favourite story, I had a big smile on my face. It means a lot.

chloem93 thanks for all your reviews. I hope you like the rest of the story.

And to all the guest reviews who I can't replay to personal. Thanks so so much for your reviews. They do mean so much, and make me want to carrying on writing this story. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you all like it.

Chapter 26

Then he made a speech I'll never forget.

"I need to say something to lauren," joey told everyone before turning to look at me again. I watched as crystal stated to smile. She was in on this.

"Lauren I know I've blown any chance of us being together, I've realise that if I love you, I have to let you go, even though I don't want to, I do love you with everything I have, and I'm so sorry for the things I've said and did, someone told me I don't think before I think or speak, and their right, I think about you everyday, wondering if I really ever had you, cause I don't deserve you lauren, I don't deserve anyone, and if you not being with me, will stop me from hurting you, then that's how it has to be, just please look after yourself, I loved you so much and I always will, not matter what," joey stated, before putting the mic down, and coming off the stage.

Everyone started clapping and standing up, making it hard for me to see where joey was. Once everyone was sat down, joey was no where to be seen. I looked around and saw him leave the door that was far away from me.

"I have to go," I told everyone at the table before standing up and leaving the vic.

I tried finding joey, getting no luck. What if I never saw him again? What if I really was going to be a single mum?

"He'll be going to the airport," I voice said from behind me.

I turned to see crystal standing there. "What?" I gasped.

"He promised me not to tell you, he's leaving, I don't know where to, but if you hurry up, you may be able to stop him," crystal told me.

"I can't run to the airport," I stated.

"That's why I'm going to drive you, you dork," crystal smirked at me, waving her keys in front of my face.

/

We were soon in crystals car and heading to the airport. Both of us didn't talk, one because crystal was to busy trying to get to the airport as fast as she could. While I was worried about not getting to see joey again. We did get to the airport and I was out crystals car before it had even stopped. I dashed into the airport and saw joey up ahead about to go though security check.

"JOEY!" I shouted. "JOEY DON'T!"

He must of heard me, because he turned to look at me. I ran up to him and flung myself at him. Joey caught me in time, holding me tightly to him.

"Don't go," I begged.

"Its for the best, you and our baby don't need me, all I do is hurt people," joey told me.

"I love you though, please I need you, I can't do this on my own," I sobbed, making joeys grip tighten around me.

"I love you too, but you have to let me go baby, I promise I'll never forget you," joey told me.

We pulled out of the hug, and joey connected our lip. I could tell from the kiss, it was a goodbye one. I could do this. I pulled away and said something I didn't want to.

"If you go, don't ever come back, forget about me, forget about our baby, find someone else," I stated, before walking away.

I took a quick glance back to see joey staring at me. He caught my eye, before trying around and walking away from me. I let the tears fall and felt a pair of arms around me.

"Couz its going to be okay," crystal whispered in my ear.

"How? I'm going to be a single a mum, and joeys gone," I sobbed.

"We'll figure something out," crystal told me.

/

That night I got no sleep. I moved into linda's house and slept in joeys room. I looked though all the photos of me and joey, and that only made me cry harder. Both linda and alice had tried to comfort me, but they couldn't. Nobody could, expect joey who was no longer here.

The next morning I woke feeling really sick. I dashed to the toilet. Once I finished being sick I went downstairs to get something to eat. I didn't want to eat, but I knew I had to. Once having something to eat I went into the living where I got the shock of my life.

So what's going to happen next? Will lauren keeping eating, or fall back into a trap?

PLEASE R&R

Next chapter tomorrow


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 27

He couldn't be here. I watched him walk away. But there he was, asleep on the sofa, his bag next to him. I saw an envelope on top of his bag, and when I looked closer, I saw my name on it. So I picked it up and went into the kitchen where I opened the envelope up, and started to read what was inside.

'Lauren,

I couldn't leave. Not without you, your everything to me. After you said what you said at the airport, I knew I had to stay, and win you back. I knew if I left I was always going to come back. I can't stay away from you, for long. Your like my drug, and everytime I'm with you, I just want more. But what more can I get. Your amazing, in every way possible. Your giving me a baby, and I promise I'm going to make sure I'm a better one, than my dad ever was. You said you couldn't do it on your own, but you could. Your strong baby, and you know right from wrong. You don't have to do it on your own though. You've got me. I guess you hate me, and I don't blame you. I told you I was leaving you and our baby. God what was going though my head. I've hurt you again. Haven't I? I'm so sorry if I have. But I swear to you, from now on, I'll never hurt you again. Just let me love you baby, let me look after you.

I'm so sorry for everything

Love Joey xx'

I went back into the living room. Tears falling down my face. I went over to the sofa and tried to move joey, but failed. I tried again, and failed, so I gave up and sat on the floor. But I wasn't on the floor for long, and joey woke up.

"Baby," joey whispered, noticing my tears.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," I sobbed.

Joey made room for me on the sofa, and I joined him. He pulled me tight against him, and I clung to him, like my life depended on it.

"I'm never leaving you again, ever," joey told me.

"I wants us to work things out, cause I really need you joey," I stated.

"I need you to, I love you baby," joey said.

"I love you to," I whispered, before joey kissed me.

With that one kiss. I knew everything was alright for now. I had joey, and we were having a baby. What more could I want?

So it was joey. Lauren is giving him another chance, but is that the right decision? What will happen next?

Next chapter tomorrow.

PLEASE R&R


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

Chapter 28

Today was the 12 week scan. I was so existed, but not as bad as joey was. He was making sure everything was ready. Making sure I was eating, he even made a rotate for things to do. Linda and me and said he was over reacting, but alice pointed out he was only over reacting because he loved me. Which was true. He had shown me he loved me. By taking me out on dates, while working. I think he wasn't getting enough sleep, but he told me he was fine. Anyway I woke up to joey kissing my neck.

"Morning baby," joey whispered.

"Morning," I sighed, just wanting to go back to sleep, but when joey connected out lips. I was wide awake.

"Right come on, we need to get up and ready, our appointment is at 11," joey said as we pulled out of the kiss.

"What time is it? I asked.

"9, so come on," joey told me, getting out of bed.

"Its to early," I moaned, making joey chuckle.

"We have to leave the house at half 10, and you need to have food, and get changed," joey stated.

"That does not take an hour and a half," I pointed out.

"With you it does," joey joked.

I sighed before getting out of bed. Joey went to give me kiss, but I pushed him away, and dashed to the toilet. Were I threw up in the toilet pan. Joey was with me in seconds. Rubbing my back and holding back my hair.

"All up?" Joey asked when I finished.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry," I told him, making him laugh.

"Come on then," joey said getting up off the floor, then helping me up.

/

At 11 o'clock we were sitting in the waiting room at the doctors. We had be told my doctor was slightly be hide on the time. Me and joey just sat talking about what the baby would look like. Joey was sure we were going to have a girl. A mini me he said. I was going for a boy. Soon the doctor called my name and me and joey stood up and followed the doctor into her room. I was soon lying on the bed, joey standing next to me. The doctor put the cold gel on my stomach, making me flinch. I saw the doctor face and I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just going to get someone to have a look, I'll be back in a second," the doctor told me, before leaving the room.

I turned to joey and he's face was full of worry. "Joey," I whispered.

"We'll get thought whatever it is, I promise," joey told me.

My doctor came back with some else, a guy to be precise. He had a look at my baby, before nodding at my doctor.

"Lauren, it seems you not having a baby," the doctor told me.

"What?" I gasped.

"No, your having twins," the doctor said, making me freeze.

So laurens having twins. What do think will happen next? Any baby names!

Sorry its short, but next chapter will be bigger. The next chapter up tomorrow.

PLEASE R&R


	31. Chapter 31

I may have said the last chapter was 27 but it was in fact 28. Sorry about that. Anyway thanks fir the reviews. Hope you all like this chapter.

Chapter 29

"No, your having twins," the doctor said, making me freeze.

"I'll give you two a minute, and I'll get some photos," the doctor said before leaving the room.

I turned to joey, and watched as a smile grew across his face. Our eyes connected and joey leaned forward and gave me a passionate kiss. "I love you so much baby," joey whispered into the kiss.

"Love you too," I told him as we pulled out of the kiss.

/

An hour late, after having some lunch in a cafe near the doctor, we arrived back home. Joey made go have a nap in bed. Although I wasn't at all tired, but I went anyway, not having the energy to argue with him. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

/

"Your disgusting lauren, look at you, your fat, and ugly, why would love you? I like skinny girls, not fat ones," joey told me, making me cry.

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed.

"Because I want you gone, I never want to see you again, your ugly, fat, you make me sick," joey told me, before walking away from me.

/

I jolted awake and felt someone hugging me. I went tense.

"Its okay baby, I'm here, I've got you," joey whispered in my ear, making me relax.

Soon I was lying back on the bed. Joey beside me, holding me really close to him.

"Talk to me baby," joey said.

"I had a bad dream, you were there, telling me I made you sick, I was disgusting, ugly, fat and you didn't love me no more," I told joey, trying not to cry.

"Hey you know that's not true, don't you? I love you baby, I really do," joey stated.

"Yeah," I lied. Cause to tell the truth I couldn't be sure of anything right now.

"I promise, I'm never going to leave you," joey said, before kissing my forehead.

"Good, cause I need you, more than anything," I stated, before letting sleep take over.

/

A little later I woke up, from yet another bad dream. It was the same one. Was that a sign? I got out of bed leaving joey sleeping. I went downstairs and found linda sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello darling how did the appointment go?" Linda asked.

"Really good, everything's good," I told her.

"That's good, is joey upstairs?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, I left him sleeping, I had a bad dream, and joey told me in the dream in was ugly, fat and disgusting, that he didn't love me, oh and I made him sick," I blurted out.

"Darling you don't have to worry, its just a dream, joey loves you with everything he has," linda stated.

"I know, but I had it again," I sighed.

"It will all be okay," linda told me, pulling me into a hug.

Hopefully she was right. I've had enough hurt to last me a lifetime. But then again when did anything ever go right for me?

So yet again for the short chapter. I know I said a big chapter, but problem with my computer, so I've made this short.

PLEASE R&R


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 30

As the months went on, I kept having the same nightmare. It was worse now, I really was fat. Joey was always telling me he loved me, and that I was beautiful. But the nightmare was always in my mind. I was now 7 and half months pregnant. My hormones were all over the place and I when joey was at work he made sure someone was always with me. I felt trapped, but I didn't tell anyone, I kept it to myself. Not wanting to cause a scene. Today it was crystal who was with me. I had bumped into john a few times, but he still doesn't know who I am. Thank god. I had done some digging on him, and found out, he had been in prison for rape. I hadn't told crystal what I had found, but for some reason I thought he had done something to her.

"Couz," crystal sang, waving her hand in front of me face, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, in a word of my own," I told her.

"Its ok...are you ok? You look like you've see a ghost," crystal stated.

"I did some digging on john, and know he's been to prison for rape," I blurted out.

"You did what?" Crystal snapped.

"I'm sorry, there was something about him that I found creepy," I stated.

"Creepy, he's a bastard, who pretends to like girls, then beats the crap out of them," crystal told me, before covering her mouth.

"He's beaten you up," I said.

"Its none of your business lauren, so please just leave it," crystal sighed.

"Leave it, he's hurt you, and your telling me to leave it," I snapped.

"You don't understand," crystal whispered.

"Understand what?" I asked.

"HE'LL KILL ME!" Crystal shouted, making me freeze.

"He'll kill me, then if he finds out who you are, he'll hurt you, so please just leave it," crystal begged, before bursting into tears.

I wrapped my arms around her, and told her everything would be okay. I made a promise I wouldn't get involved, but knowing me I'll do something stupid. Me and crystal decided to watch a movie, which I had been doing the past 5 days. I mean I wasn't allowed to leave the house. I'd get if I was 9 months pregnant and about to drop, but I'm only 7 months. Joey was be over protective, and I had told crystal and she just said, ' Its cause he loves you.' So why was I having those fucking dreams?

/

At 2 o'clock joey came home from work, and crystal choose that time to leave. We hugged and I whispered in her ear, that she was the best company I've had all week.

"Nobody can be better company than me, who has all the jokes," crystal said.

"True," I stated.

"Right I'll see you soon couz," crystal told me, pulling out of the hug.

"Yep, I'll call you later," I shouted as she left the room.

I got up off the sofa and went into the kitchen were joey was. He was busy reading the newspaper. He looked up as I came in, before going back to his newspaper.

"Good day a work?" I asked.

"It was okay, good day with crystal?" Joey then asked, not even looking at me.

"Yeah, it was great, I'm going for a walk," I told him, before leaving the room.

I was at the door when joey was shouting me. I groaned before turning to face him.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't go out, you need to rest," joey stated.

"That's what I've been doing for the past few weeks, joey I feel trapped, you never let me do anything, never let me out," I snapped.

"Your pregnant lauren," joey told me.

"Yeah so you keep saying, I'm not 9 months pregnant, so stop worrying," I stated, going to leave but joey grabbed my arm.

"I'll come with you," joey said.

"No, I want to be alone," I told him.

He nodding before walking away from me. I opened the front door, and left the house, making sure I slammed the door as I went. I walked to the park, were I had first meet john, and sat on the bench. It was a nice sunny day, and the park was full of kids. I notice one of the kids kept looking at me, and it was quite annoying. I wanted to be left alone, but still I was getting stared at.

"Lauren, I'd thought I'd never see you again," I heard someone say. I looked to where the voice came from and saw john standing looking at me.

"Hi john," I sighed.

"You alright?" John asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah, just having sometime to myself," I told him.

"You still with your boyfriend?" Joey then asked.

"Full of questions aren't you," I stated.

"Yep, so," john said.

"Yes, still with my boyfriend," I sighed.

"Sound like you don't want to be with him," john told me.

"I do, just want some space that's all," I said.

"Not being nosy or anything, but why you with him if you want some space?" John asked.

"Cause I love him, by space I meant an hour or so to myself," I told him.

"Love, sounds like prison," john said, moving closer to me.

I then remembered what I read on the internet and stood up. John stood up to, making me worry.

"I have to go, bye," I said, going to leave but john grabbed me arm.

"Don't go, I like you, and its obvious you don't want to go home, so how about we go for a walk," john suggested.

"I can't, I really have to be going," I told him, yanking my arm away and walking off.

"LAUREN YOUR NOT HAPPY!" John shouted.

I carried on walked, I needed to get home and fast. I could feel someone following me, and I was beyond scared. I was on the street of linda's house and saw alice enter the house with I friend of hers. I tried to speed when someone grabbed me from behind. I tried screaming but it didn't work. Then lips were on mine. It felt horrible and I tried to push them away, only to get hit on the head. Then everything went black.

What's happened to lauren? And who's behind it?

Next chapter will be from Joeys point of view.

PLEASE R&R


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you all so much to all your reviews. This is from Joeys point of view, just so nobody get confused.

Chapter 31

Once lauren left the house I felt guilt. Maybe I was being over the top. But I love lauren, I just want her to be safe, and I didn't want to lose her. Alice came home 20 minutes after lauren left. She was with her friend Shannon, who so happened to have a crush on my. By this point I was really worried about lauren. I thought she's be back by now.

"Joey you ok?" Alice asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, look have you seen lauren?" I then asked her.

"No, I thought she was home with you," alice told me.

"Who's lauren?" Shannon asked.

"Oh, she's joeys girlfriend," alice said.

I watched as Shannon's face fell. She obvious didn't like the fact I had a girlfriend. But I couldn't care about her right now, I was more worried about where lauren was. I decided enough was enough. I was going to go find lauren, and put things right.

"Alice I'm off out, if lauren comes home before I do, call me," I stated, before leaving the house.

I walked down the street, not paying attention to anything around me. I was near the corner, when I saw this guy running up head. I didn't think anything of it. I looked to my left and saw a body, it wasn't to I was closer, did I realise who it was.

"LAUREN!" I shouted, falling to the ground next to her.

I lift the her onto my lap and moved her hair from her face. I notice the blood and I started to worry even more. This is all my fault, I should have came with her, or went after her. I pulled my phone out and dialled for an ambulance.

"Hello," a voice said though the phone.

"I need an ambulance, and really fast, my girlfriend has been beaten up, and she pregnant with twins," I said, letting the tears fall.

"Ok sir, where are you?" The person asked.

I told him the street and he said they would get as soon as possible. I then put my focus on lauren, whispering in her ear, telling her not to give in. She was still unconscious when the ambulance arrived, but thank god she was still breathing. We arrived at the hospital not long after. I was getting sorrow looks from everyone. They didn't know what happened. Neither did I saying that. Lauren was taking into a room, while I was shown to the family waiting room. I choose that time to call the family. I phoned max first and he said he'd be here in half an hour. I then phone, crystal, mum and alice. After speaking to alice I broke down. I kept thinking what if I loose her and the twins. Her more importantly. She was everything to me, she couldn't died.

/

Crystal was the first to arrive. Dylan was with her. Me and dylan had become quite good friends. But if ever an argument was to break out. He took crystal side, even if she was wrong. But he also knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of crystals rants. Anyway as soon as crystal entered the room, her arms were around me.

"She's going to be okay bro," crystal told me.

"You don't know that...I can't loose her sis, not for good, I'll never get by," I sobbed.

"We have to think positive," crystal said.

That's was one thing I couldn't do. Think positive, not when lauren could die. Alice and mum soon arrived, and alice was crying while mum was trying to keep it together. Mum hugged me and told me to follow her, which I did. We were outside laurens room and she looked like a ghost. The doctors were busying trying to save her, and I just wanted them to hurry up.

"She's a fighter, she's get though this," mum told me.

"This is all my fault, we had an argument before she left the house," I stated.

"What about?" Mum asked.

"About how I wouldn't let her do things, wouldn't let her out the house, I just wanted her safe, and I couldn't even do that," I said before breaking down in tears.

"She'll forgive you, you just need to be strong for her, help her though this, and you need to tell her she's not ugly, that she's beautiful," mum stated, while hugging me.

"I already do," I sobbed.

Mum pulled away and whipped my tears away. "She's keeps having this nightmare, she won't tell anyone, but I can see it in her eyes, you need to put her right joey," mum said.

/

An hour later and there was still no news. Max had arrived and had a go at me, yet again. I just ignored him and let crystal tell max off. I was busy thinking when james came in.

"Hi joey, crystal," james said.

"How is she?" Crystal asked.

"She ok, just a bang to the head, and few cuts and bruises, the babies are fine, they had a lucky escape, it seems who ever attached her was on their way to raping her, but something stopped them," james told us.

"I want to see her," I spoke up.

/

I was lead to laurens room. I knew who did this. It was that guy I had seen running off. I had told the police who had been called. They said they'd come back when lauren was awake to get her statement. I sat on the chair beside laurens bed and that's were I woke up the next morning. Lauren was still unconscious and I started to wonder if she was ever going to wake up. Maybe this was it, maybe I had lost her for good.

So do you like lauren will be ok? The twins are ok for now. But will something bad happen?

PLEASE R&R


	34. Chapter 34

Second chapter of the day. Hope you like. Back to laurens point of view. And I've read a story that gave me an idea for the first part of the chapter.

Chapter 32

I was with bradley, but how? He's dead. That's when it click. Was I really dead. Had john really killed me? God what was joey doing. Did he know? How was he coping?

"Lauren," a voice said breaking me from my thoughts. I turned to see bradley beside me.

"You have to wake up, for joey," bradley told me.

"But I thought.." I trailed off.

"Your in deep sleep, look," bradley said nodding his head to behind me. I turned around and saw me and joey in a house with kids running around us.

"Your going to be happy lauren, don't though it away, joey loves you, those bad dreams don't mean anything," bradley stated.

"You don't mind we're cousins?" I asked, turning back round to bradley.

"No, just as long as your happy, and joey will make you happy," bradley said, giving me a hug.

"Thank you, do you know what joeys doing right now?" I then asked, pulling out of the hug.

"He's sitting at you beside in the hospital crying his eyes out, you have to go back to him lauren, and your going to have two beautiful babies," bradley told me before disappearing.

/

I woke up in the hospital room. The first thing I heard was the sound of joey sobbing. I tried to speak but I couldn't as something was in my months. That's when I saw the tube. God damit. I tired to turn my head, but it hurt so I went against doing it again.

"Baby," joey said, standing up, "I'll get james."

Joey left the room for a minutes and came back with james. Who made sure everything was ok, before taking the tube out my mouth, which really hurt. James soon left the room, and joey moving his chair closer to the bed.

"How...long...have...I...been...here...for?" I stuttered.

"Try not talk baby," joey told me, not answering my question.

"Joey," I whispered.

"You've been here a week, they told me they might have to do a c-section, but even then they said you might not make it, I was so scared, I thought I was going to loose you, I have left your side since they let me in here, well apart from going to the toilet and having a shower," joey stated.

"Love...you," I said.

"Love you more baby," joey told me, before kissing my forehead.

/

A week later and my voice was better, but I was still in hospital. I wanted to go home, but james didn't think I was ready. I had giving my statement to the police, telling them what john had done to me. Joey was furious, and when I told crystal, she went mad. According to dylan she had it out with john, then he was arrest. He hit crystal when the police turned up, giving her a black eye. That only made joey more furious. I manage to calm him down though. Today was the day dylan had manage to drag joey away from the hospital. So that means me, alice and crystal were having a girly day.

"What do you think the boys are up to?" I asked.

"Who knows, but forget about them for today, this is our day," crystal said, sitting on the hospital bed.

"Yeah your right," I sighed.

James had organised things, so that we had a tv in my room, and crystal had taken some dvds with her, while alice brought the food. Some proper food, at last, I thought to myself.

"What movie first?" Crystal asked.

"Eh, fault in out stars," both me and alice said at the same time.

"Good choice, now don't you dare laugh if I cry," crystal warned us.

Crystal put the movie on, and we all got comfy. We enjoyed the movie, and we were all crying by the end of it. Alice changed the movie and put Bad Neighbour on. Now if joey walked in now, he wouldn't have my attention, because zac efront had it. We were at the shirt less scene, when alice decided to speak.

"Are you too actually checking him out?" Alice asked, making crystal pause the movie.

"He's fit al, so obviously we're going to check him out," I told me.

"Check who out?" Joey asked, as he came into the room.

"Eh, you were told you weren't aloud here today," crystal stated.

"Could keep away could I, so who's checking out who? " joey said, before seeing the tv.

"Him really," joey moaned coming over to me.

"Yeah, he's on the top of my fittest guy list," I stated.

"Oh really, I'll see about that," joey told me, before connected our lips.

We were so caught up in the kiss we didn't realise crystal and alice had left.

So what will happen next do you think?

PLEASE R&R


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks so much for all the review. To all the guest reviews who I can't replay to, your reviews mean a lot. So please keep reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 33

After another week in hospital, I was finally allowed home. Joey was running around the hospital, making sure we had everything. I even overheard him on phone to his mum. The poor woman, was rushing around making sure the house was ready for me to come home. And with joey on her case, I would be shocked if she had it finished.

"Baby, you ready?" Joey asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I sighed going to get off the bed but joey stopped me.

"Your to take it easy, so no walking for you," joey told me.

"But joey," I moaned.

"I know, I'm being annoying yet again, but I want you to get better, so we're going by the doctor orders," joey stated.

"And when did you follow doctors orders?" I asked.

"When it concerned your health," joey said, before giving me a kiss.

"Love you," I whispered, into the kiss.

"Love you too," joey said as we pulled out of the kiss.

/

An hour later and we were back home. Joey had carried me upstairs, and put me in bed. He went downstairs and came back a few minutes later with food, for us both. He lay in the bed next to me, and put the tv in our room, on. After the food was gone, joey took the plates back downstairs. As he was gone, I thought about what bradley had said, and I smile came on my face. Bradley was right, joey did love me. And I just hoped to god we were really happy.

"Daydream about me baby," joey said, making me jump.

"You wish," I told him, only making him smirk.

"Now your going to tell me who's on top of your most fittest guy list," joey stated.

"Well...still zac efront," I said.

"Oh really," joey challenged me.

"Yep," I told him.

Joey leaned closer to me, and went to connect our lips. But instead he leaned into my ear and whispered.

"No more sex for you," joey whispered.

"Now we both know you'll never keep that up," I stated.

Joey moved away, and got back into bed. He turned off the light and left a gap in between us. I turned away from him and sighed. He really was being mean. Then something came into my head. I turned back around, we I felt the babies kicking. I grabbed joeys hand and put in on my bump, making him turn to face me.

"Your the most fittest guy on this earth," I whispered.

"That's good," joey told me, before giving me a kiss.

The babies started moving again. Joey moved and started kissing my bump. He then came back up, and started kissing me.

"You...are...so...beautiful," joey said in between kisses.

We did eventually get to sleep, after some fun. I had got a text from crystal, she said she was coming round tomorrow. She also said she had something to tell me. Joey said it would probable be nothing, but I had a feeling she was going to tell me something, like she was pregnant. But I guess I had to wait till tomorrow.

What do you think crystal is going to tell lauren?

Sorry its not that big. PLEASE R&R


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 34

I woke up at 11, joey was till beside me, which I thought was weird. Shouldn't he be at work. I went to get out the bed, when joey pulled me back against him.

"Don't think so, you have to rest," joey said.

"I need the toilet, and I've been in a bed for weeks, can't you take me downstairs," I moaned.

"Ok, but only if you let me do everything for you," joey stated.

"Fine," I sighed, just wanting to get out of the bed.

/

An hour later I was sitting on the sofa, joey next to me. We had been talking about what tv shows were the best. He had the nerve to say that Match Of the Day was the best. I had it out with him, and obviously I won. Crystal called and said she's been round at about 2. Which meant me and joey had 2 hours together. That's when something came into my head.

"Why aren't you at work?" I asked joey, looking up at him.

"I have a week off, the boss was very understanding, now before you go off on one, I just want to make sure your ok, and if I do your nut in, tell me," joey told me.

"You should be at work, but I guess there was no way of stopping you," I stated.

"Yep, I love you, I don't want anything else to happen to you," joey said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too," I sighed.

/

After me and joey had some lunch, crystal turned up. Dylan was with her. I asked joey and dylan to give me and crystal half an hour to ourselves. Joey didn't want to leave at first, but after I told him I'd be fine, and I wasn't, then I would call him. That's when he went with dylan. Me and crystal went into the living. Linda was at work, as was alice, so that meant it was just me and crystal.

"So what do you have to tell me?" I asked.

"I don't know how to say this, I haven't told dylan yet, I'm scared he'll leave me," crystal whispered.

"I'm sure he won't, he loves you," I told her.

"He won't, when he finds out," crystal stated.

"It can't be that bad," I said.

"You don't know the half of it couz," crystal sighed, burying her head in her hands.

"Crystal please tell me, your started to make me worry," I said.

"I've found a lump," crystal snapped.

"What?" I gasped.

"I've got cancer couz," crystal sobbed.

Cancer. How bad do you think it is?

If I can get 10 reviews, by 10 tonight, next chapter will be tonight. So get reviewing.

PLEASE R&R


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 35

"I've got cancer couz," crystal sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around her. She couldn't have cancer. Not crystal. What had she ever done, to deserve that.

"Have you been to the doctor?" I asked.

"Yes, I got the results, when you were in hospital," crystal said, pulling out of the hug, and whipping her eyes.

"And you haven't told anyone," I stated.

"I don't know how to, what if dylan leaves me couz, what if I can't beat it," crystal sighed.

"Now don't you dare talk like that, your going to beat this, cause if you don't, you won't see me babies grow up, and they need you, I need you, everyone needs you, but dylan more importantly, he won't leave you, he loves you to the moon and back," I told her.

"How do I tell everyone?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know, but you have to tell them soon," I said, not being much help.

A silence filled the room, and it was a silence I didn't like. I gave crystal a hug, and told her not to worry. Way was this fucking earth, so out to get me, and the people I love. I would think after everything, it would all stop. But then again, nothing ever went right for me. I had to know more about crystals cancer, I really need to know what were the chances of her dying.

"What are your options?" I asked, pulling away for crystal.

"Chemo, and that," crystal sighed.

"Not telling me much are you," I said.

"I just don't want to talk about," crystal stated.

"It won't go away, not till you do something about it," I told her.

"All people do it judge and feel sorry for you," crystal snapped.

"Not everyone," I pointed out.

"Sorry," crystal sighed.

"Its ok, but what you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm not taking the treatment," crystal blurted out.

"Your joking," I said.

"No, I don't want to be in and out of hospital, I don't want everyone worrying about me," crystal stated.

"But you'd rather they all lost you," I snapped.

"Look I'm sorry, but this is my choice, and this is what I'm doing," crystal told me.

"I can't lose you," we heard from the doorway.

Me and crystal turned to see dylan and joey standing there. I could tell they had heard everything. But still I asked.

"How long have you been there for?" Crystal asked, beating me to it.

"We never even left the house sis," joey said, coming fully into the living room with dylan.

"Babe, you can't die, you have to take the treatment, I'll be by your side every step of the way, I'm not leaving you," dylan told crystal.

"I can't," crystal sobbed.

Dylan pulled crystal into him. I couldn't watch this. I couldn't watch her throw her life away. I walked out the room, and slowly made my way to the kitchen.

"Baby, you should be taking it easy," joey said from behind me.

"I know," I sighed, as joey helped me sit down.

"Why does she want to die?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"I don't know baby, all we can do, is make her change her mind, which dylan is trying to do," joey told me.

"She's scared he's going to leave her," I whispered.

"He won't, he loves her, I've told him, he ever hurts crystal, I'll kill him," joey stated.

"You won't really hurt him though," I pointed out, whipping my face, hoping joey wouldn't notice.

"We'll get though this," joey said, pulling me into him.

"I hope so, cause we have the twins to think of," I stated.

So crystal wants to dies, and laurens upset about the whole thing. But will anyone make crystal change her mind?

Next chapter up tomorrow. PLEASE R&R


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks so much for all the reviews. Every one I read is always so nice. Even the one that say update soon. Its so nice to know people want to carried on reading. Hopefully you all like this chapter.

Chapter 36

A few days later, and I hadn't seen or spoken to crystal. Not that I didn't want to. Its just if she wants to end her life, then I can't be around her. Joey was being off with me. Alice was avoiding, and linda was never in. Everyone seemed to be ignoring me, but what do I care. When everyone was out I called my mum, and asked if I could stay with her for a few days. If joey wasn't going to be around me, then I was out of here. I was probable being selfish, and I know its wrong, but what else can I do? I fell lost and unwanted, oh and it didn't help when I saw joey with some girl yesterday. It broke my heart, but they might just be friends.

It was 2 o'clock, joey should be home any minutes now. I wrote a him a letter, saying how I feel, and why I was leaving. I was leaving joey and this time I wasn't coming back. I was letting joey go, giving him, his life back, which I know he wants, but won't admit. You could say I was running away from my problems. But I could face any more, I was having all these mood swings. Which were caused by my hormones. Anyway after I finished writing the letter there was a knock at the door.

"Hey darling, come here," mum said as soon as I opened the door.

"Mum," I sighed, before bursting into tears.

There fucking hormones. Sometimes I hate being pregnant. Mum wrapped her arms around me, and told me, she'd look after me. And everything would be alright. How does she know? She can't tell the future, although I wish she could.

"Can we just get out of here please?" I asked.

"Course, I'll get your bags, you go in the car," mum told me.

I walked slowly over to mums car, which didn't take very lone. As I went to get into the car. My worst nightmare was true. I saw Joey and a girl kissing the faces off each other. No way was I getting back with him. Mum came out soon after and put my bags in the car. We both got into the car, and then we were off. Away from joey.

Sorry if its short. But I hope you like it anyway.

What do you think joey will say to laurens letter?

Please R&R


	39. Chapter 39

Ok this is in joeys point of view. And I would like to say to the person who said there weren't going to carry on reading this story, because of the last chapter. Then you do that, just because of. What I've written. Anyway to everyone else, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 37

I was walking back to mine with shannon, only cause she said she was getting alice so they could go somewhere together. We were talking about things, manly lauren. Speaking of lauren, she'd been off with me for days now, so I thoughts I'd give her a bit of space. I had seen shannon a lot over the last few

days though. I'm not sure way, I don't really like her that much. We were on my street when she crashed her lips to mine. I don't know what came over me, but I started kissing her back. I was snapped back to my senses, when I heard a car door slam shut. I quickly pulled away for shannon, and turned and saw the car drive off.

"That never happened," I told shannon, going to walk off, but she stops me.

'Then why did you kiss me back?" Shannon asked.

"It was big mistake, my mine was some else, I love lauren, so you tell anyone, I'll make sure you regret it," I stated, before walking off.

"LAUREN!" I shouted though this house, getting no answer.

I walked into the living, thinking she'd be in there, but she wasn't. I went to leave the living room, when a saw a piece of paper with my name on it. I picked it up, not realising what I was about to read.

'Dear joey,

I'm leaving. For good this time. But this time I'm not ever going to come back. I do love you joey. I really do. But we're never going to be happy. When I was in hospital, I seen my brother bradley, he told me. That you and me would be happy, but I don't believe. Not after this past few days. You've been off with me for days, and I've seen you with that girl. Be with her, and be happy. I'm letting you go, letting you go live you live. I know you don't want to settle down. I get that, I really do. Please still be apart of our kids lives, cause I'm really going to need your help. I sound selfish, don't I? Please don't hate me joey.

Love lauren

PS. Tell crystal I'm sorry I was such a bitch

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I shouted, throwing the paper away, before I broke down in tears.

How could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have give her space, why did I listen to my brain, and not my heart? There was a knock at the door, and when I did eventually open the door, shannon was standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked, as she pushed past me and into the house.

"I'm going to tell lauren everything, cause there's nothing you can do that will hurt me," shannon told me.

"Well good luck finding her, cause she's left me, and I was too busy kissing you, to stop her," I snapped.

"Good, you get everything you deserve," shannon stated.

"GET OUT!" I shouted grabbing her arm, and throwing her out the house.

"Joey what the hell?" Alice asked, helping shannon up off the ground.

"She's never coming back in the house, she kissed me, and me being the stupid fucking idiot I am, kissed her back...and while that was happening lauren was leaving, she's left me al," I stated, before grabbing my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked, as I stormed past her.

"To see crystal, then I'm going to tanya's, to see if she's seen lauren, don't wait up for me," I told her, before walking off, ignoring the calls of my name from alice.

/

I banged on the crystals door and dylan opened it. I stormed past him and went into the living room, where I found crystal.

"Laurens left me, oh and she left me a note, told me to tell you, she's sorry she was such a bitch," I told her.

"Thanks for letting me know, but what are still doing here, go find her, and get her back," crystal stated.

"Its that easy, is it, I don't know where she is, but I'm going to go see tanya, she if she's seen her," I said.

"I'll come with you, cause if we do fine lauren, I need to let here know, I'm taking the chemo, I can't die, and leave all you, when mum came round yesterday and broken down, I realise I couldn't leave her again, I promised her, and I love dylan, I can't leave him either," crystal told me.

"Your doing the right thing sis," I stated, hugging crystal.

"I know, now come on, let's go get lauren back," crystal said, pulling me towards the front door.

Dylan came with us, and we all got into crystal car. Dylan drove and went arrived at tanya's house half an hour later. I just hoped lauren was here, or tanya had heard from her.

So hopefully you all liked this chapter. What do you think will happen next?

PLEASE R&R


	40. Chapter 40

Back to laurens point of view. Thanks for every single review. Some drama coming up.

Chapter 38

I was sitting in mums living room, when the door went. I heard mum go to get it, then I heard joeys voice. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Please mum send him away, I prayed. But seconds later joey stormed into the living room, mum and crystal behind him.

"What are you doing here joey?" I asked standing up, not caring that I was suppose to be taking it easy.

"I've come to take you home," joey stated.

"I said in my letter I'm not coming back, so just leave," I told him.

"I'm not leaving this house without you," joey said.

"We'll give you two some time alone," mum stated, leaving the room.

"Eh couz, I'm taking the chemo, and you weren't a bitch," crystal spoke up, before following my mum.

"Come on baby, there's no other girls," joey told me.

"Yeah so what about the one you were kissing today, is she better then me, I'm I too fat now, you don't find me attractive anymore," I snapped.

"Your beautiful baby, she's not better than you, and she came onto me," joey said.

"Don't make me laugh, you were kissing her back," I pointed out.

"It didn't mean anything, I love you," joey stated.

"I love you too, but love isn't enough, I have no trust for you, I thought I did but I don't, and you clearly don't trust me," I told him.

"I do trust you, and you can trust me baby, I promise," joey begged.

"I can't, you know I thought it was the square that was bad for us, but its not, its us, were bad for each other, you keep fucking up, and I keep forgiving you, like the fool I am," I stated.

"Your not a fool, and I'm sorry for hurting you, just please..." Joey sobbed.

"You have to let me go," I whispered, tears in my own eyes.

"I can't baby," joey sobbed, moving closer to me.

"I'll still let you be a dad, but we have to move on. Its for the best joey," I told him.

"I love you, I always will, no matter what happens," joey whispered.

"I love you too," I said.

With that I connected our lips. When we pulled away, joey walked out the house. Crystal came though and I told her what happened. She said we'd still be close, then she went after joey. Mum came though as I broke down in tears. Why was life so shit?

/

Just over a month later and I was due, in two weeks time. I was always in bed, or laying on the sofa. I didn't have the energy to do anything. All the baby stuff was at joeys. I have really seen him much since we broke up, but crystal had told me he wasn't seeing anyone. I was happy about that. I still loved him, but like I had told joey, love wasn't enough. Mum had the friend who could seen into the future, mum had mentioned me, and apparently, this woman had something to tell me. She was coming round today. I wasn't looking forward to it at all. I didn't believe in all that crap.

"Darling she's here," mum called out.

Oh god, this was going to be fun, not. This woman walked into the living room and sat next to me. She did look really pretty and I liked her. But was I going to like what she said, was a whole different story.

"Lauren darling, my names Holly, I'm guessing your mum told you want I do," holly stated.

"Yes, look can we just get this over with as soon as possible, I'm really tired," I sighed.

"Oh yes...well anyway, after your mum told me about your situation, I looked into it, and it seems that the love of your life is in grave danger, I don't know what it is, but if you don't soon, you'll lose him for good...and your kids will be beautiful," holly told me.

"Your lying," I snapped.

"Lauren I'm not, weather you decided to believe me is up to you, but think about it, I have to go, it was nice seeing you lauren," holly stated before leaving me alone to gather my thoughts.

What did she mean by the love of you life is in danger? Why would joey been...wait what if he has. No, he's fine. I got up off the sofa and got my phone from the table. I dialled a number and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello," the voice spoke though the phone.

"I need to see you, can you come over?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll be there soon," they told me.

"Ok see you soon," I said before hanging up.

"Darling, I'm going to go pick up oscar, then take him to his friends, I'll be about an hour," mum called out.

"Ok," I called back.

I heard the front door shut, and I sat back down on the sofa. 20 minutes later the door went. I slowly stood up, and went to get the door.

So who has lauren called? And is holly right?

PLEASE R&R


	41. Chapter 41

I'm so so sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday. I sort of lost my phone yesterday, and spent most of yesterday looking for it. When I did finally find my phone, it was 9 o'clock and I didn't have the energy to post a chapter. But here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

Chapter 39

"You came," I said, pulling the person in for a hug.

"Course I came," the person told me, before I let them in. We went into the living room. I sat on the sofa, and they sat next to me.

"So what did you call me for?" They asked.

"Well my mum has this friend, who can see into the future, and she told me the love of my life was in danger, I need your opinion crystal," I stated.

"Well your know I don't believe in that shit, but I have to meet her...did she tell you what sort of anger?" Crystal asked.

"No, but she did tell me, my kids were going to be beautiful...oh and she said if I didn't soon, I'd lose the love of my life...for good," I told her.

"What you going to do? Do you believe her?" Crystal then asked.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Well if I was you, talk to joey," crystal told me.

"Much help you are," I said, making crystal chuckle.

"How you feeling anyway?" Crystal asked.

"Ok, I guess, I'm nearly always tired, and it doesn't help when you have a 5 year old, running around the house," I told her.

"Well that's 5 years old for you...wait a minute isn't all the baby stuff at joeys?" Crystal said.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since we broke up," I stated.

"You don't know?" Crystal gasped.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Joey went to stay with a mate a few days ago, didn't say when he'd be back, and nobody can get a hold of him," crystal told me.

"No," I whispered.

/

20 minutes later, crystal left as she and dylan were going out tonight, before she had her chemo tomorrow. I was glad she was taking the chemo, so was dylan, he was by her side, always worrying about her. I don't blame him, and crystal wasn't moaning about it. She was just happy he still loved her. I was sitting for 5 minutes before I picked up my phone and called joey.

"Hello," I males voice I didn't notice said.

"Hi, is joey there?" I asked.

"Eh, well he sort of chatting a girl up," the man told me.

"Can you tell him, lauren really needs to speak to him," I said.

"Oh your lauren...I'm Calum, joeys best friend, he always talks about you, so sure I will tell him," Calum stated.

I heard calum shout out to joey. Seconds later and joey was on the phone. Now I didn't know what to say.

"Baby," joey said.

"I'm sorry about everything," I whispered.

"Baby, what you going on about?" Joey asked.

"I'm sorry I'm such a cow, a spiteful bitch, and for always being selfish, its no wonder you kissed that girl...I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, and I don't want to lose you," I told joey.

"Your never going to lose me," joey stated.

"But that's the thing I already have," I sobbed.

"Eh don't cry, you haven't, I'm always going to love you, always going to want you back, that's never going to change," joey said.

I then felt a warm liquid running down my legs. No this can't be happening. Not today, not right now.

"Joey the babies are coming," I told him. The line was silence for a second, before joey spoke again.

"I need you to stay really calm for me baby," joey said, as I sat on the sofa. Mum was going to kill me.

"CALM, CALM, THERE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE FOR ANOTHER TWO WEEKS!"I shouted though the phone.

"I know baby, but there coming, now listen, I'm no expert, and I'm shaking right now, but I'll be with you in 10 minutes, I need you to call an ambulance, then stay where you are ok," joey told me.

"Ok, there's a key under the pot," I whispered, before hanging up. I then phone for an ambulance, and they told me, they'd be there as soon as possible.

10 minutes later the front door opened, then joey came running into the living room.

"Did you phone for an ambulance?" Joey asked, making me nod. "Do you need anything?" Joey asked.

"You," I managed to say, before I contraction came, making me scream.

"Its ok baby," joey told me, taking my hand, and kissing my forehead.

"Easy for you to say, your not having two babies pushed out of you," I snapped, "sorry."

"Its fine baby," joey said.

Joey kept saying things, just to take my mind off things, but it really wasn't helping. Soon the ambulance arrive, not soon enough for my liking.

"Don't leave me," I said to joey.

"I'm not going anywhere," joey told me.

Next chapter the babies birth, and you'll find out what sex they are. Any baby's name, both boy and girl? Do you think lauren and joey will ever get back together?

PLEASE R&R


	42. Chapter 42

Thanks so much for all the reviews. To everyone who gave me some baby names, it was so helpful. So here is the next chapter.

Chapter 40

We arrived at the hospital and I was taking to a room. Joey was with me like he said he would be. I was on the hospital bed, in agony. I wasn't taking any of the drugs, I was going the deliver this babies on gas and air. Joey had asked me if I was okay, so many time that it was doing my head in. He went to leave the room to make a call to the family, but I wasn't letting him leave the room, so I grabbed him hand really tight.

"Baby your breaking my hand here," joey told me.

"Your not the one, that has to push two babies out your body," I snapped.

"Ok fair point," joey sighed.

"What we going to do?" I asked, before another contraction came.

"We'll be fine," joey stated.

Another 10 minutes later and I was in so much pain. Why couldn't these babies just hurry up and come? Then all this pain would be over. The nurse came in and checked everything was ok.

"Ok lauren your nearly ready to start pushing, but first I need you to tell me how much pain your in, one being fine, 10 being you feel like your dying," the nurse said.

"8," I managed to say, before I started pushing.

"Ok lauren, I need you to stop pushing right now," the nurse told me.

"Joey I don't think I can do this," I said turning to joey, tears in my eyes.

"Yes you can baby, I'm right here, I'm not going anyway, all you have to do is push ok, and listen to the nurse, cause you can do this," joey told me.

The nurse then told me to start pushing. It was so painfully, and I need so much energy, which I don't think I have. Soon the first one was out, and after I few seconds I heard a cry. Thank god, but still one more to go.

"What do we have?" I asked joey, as I was giving I second to breath.

"A girl," joey said, before I started pushing again.

"You've got a boy," the nurse stated, before we heard the baby cry.

Joey cut the cord, and I was cleaned up. Once cleaned up, the baby girl was giving to joey, and I was giving the boy. I looked down, and the most biggest smile came across my face.

"They're so beautiful," I whispered, but joey heard me.

"I know baby, and to think they're ours, I'm so proud of you," joey told me, before kissing my forehead.

"What we going to do?" I asked.

"If you mean about the baby stuff, then I'll call mum, and tell her to take some of it to your mums," joey suggest.

"What if I don't want it at my mums," I said.

"What are you suggesting?" Joey asked.

"That we..." I trailed off. Could I really get back with him?

"Listen, you can all stay at mine, I'll sleep on the sofa," joey stated.

"You can't sleep on the sofa joey," I said.

"I can, but its up to you, I'm not going to leave you on your own, I'm a dad, and if you need me, I'm going to be there, not just for the babies, but because I love you," joey told me.

"I love you to," I whispered.

A silence filled the room, as we looked at our beautiful babies. I was in love with them already. I think our girl, had joey wrapped round her little figure already.

"We need names," I spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Got any suggestions?" Joey asked.

"A few, I know you do, I can tell," I stated.

We spoke about names, and finally came to a decision. It was so hard, and joey had come up with some weird names. He said that one of my suggest was not happening. I don't see what was so wrong about it. Joey had called everyone who needed to know, and all our parents were coming to see us. Crystal, dylan, alice and abi had said they'd come see us tomorrow, after we had sometime with the babies. I was just so exited to tell mum and dad what the names were. I'm sure they would love them, well I hoped the would. Soon mum, dad and linda came into the room. Linda took the girl, while dad took the boy.

"So come on, don't keep us waiting," mum said.

"Well," I trailed off, turning to joey, and her took my hand.

"I'll be dead before we even heard the first name," dad joked, making me and joey laugh.

I finally stopped laughing and I decided to finally put them out they're misery, and tell them the names.

"Well after a lot of talking, we finally picked the names...so were going to call out girl, leah crystal branning," I told them.

"Crystal is going to love that," linda said.

"We hope so," I said back, getting a smile off joey.

"Were calling the boy Leondre Bradley Branning," joey stated.

"Aww that's so cute, and lovely names, I'm so proud of you lauren," mum said, before giving me a hug.

"Thanks mum," I whispered.

Mum then went and gave joey a hug. Linda and dad then went and gave me and joey a hug, telling us they were proud of us.

"You decided what your going to do about living arrangements?" Linda asked.

"Not yet, but we're going to talk about it," I told them.

/

Later that night, after mum, dad and linda had left, me and joey put leah and leondre in the cribs so they could sleep. We had to stay in the hospital for one night, just to be sure everything was ok. I was starting to think about were I was going to stay. I could stay with mu, but all the baby stuff is at joey. But could I get back with joey?

"What you thinking about baby?" Joey asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Everything, us, the babies," I sighed.

"Its all going to be ok," joey told me.

"You don't know that, what if I can't do this? What if I'm a bad dad?" I asked, before bursting into tears.

Joey quickly wrapped his arms around me. "Don't you ever say that, your so strong, and you can do this, so don't think you can, and your not going to be a bad mum, and if anyone says differently, they'll have me to deal with," joey stated.

I soon stopped crying, and joey lay me down on the bed, before sitting down in the chair.

"Your going to be a great dad, I know you think you'll turn out like your dad, but you won't, your ten times the man, he ever was," I told joey.

"I know," joey whispered.

"I'm sorry for leaving," I spoke up after a long silence.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, but I'm sorry for pushing you out, I thought you wanted some space, I should have just annoyed you," joey said.

"I've already forgiven you, just forgive me," I told him.

"I do," joey stated.

I leaned over and pulled joey closer to me, before connecting our lips. Joey responded straight away, and god was I enjoying this kiss.

"I'm never letting you go again," I said, pulling away from joey slightly.

"Good job, I plan on making sure I never lose you again," joey told me, before kissing me again.

So there you go. Again thanks for all the names that were giving to me.

Guest: thanks for the given me the name leah. There was something about the name that made me use it. So thank you

Lolly: now that name leondre, was amazing, it remind me of the rapper from bars and melody. Oh and the nickname princess, I think I might use it. So thanks you so much

Natalie: I don't know how I didn't think of crystal as a middle name. So I'm glad you suggest it. Thank you so much.

PLEASE R&R


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 41

The next morning, after a restless night sleep, I was finally getting out of this place. Crystal, dylan, abi and alice would be here soon, and joey was running around making sure everything was ready.

"Will you sit down joey, before you keel over," I told him.

"I just want everything to be ready, you still haven't said were you staying yet," joey said.

"I thought after last night, it would be pretty obvious," I stated.

Joey just stared at me. God he is so dumb. I'm starting to wonder if he and alice are siblings, she more brainy than he is.

"Well I want to come home, only if your have me," I said, getting off the bed and walking over to him.

"Really?" Joey gasped.

"Yep, so..." I was cut off by joeys lips on my mine. We were so caught up in the kiss, we didn't here the hospital room door open.

"I've just had my breakfast, for crying out loud," crystal spoke, making me and joey jump apart.

"Hey guys," I said, before give abi, alice and dylan a hug. Joey doing the same, but also hugging crystal.

"Excuse me, do I not get a hug?" Crystal asked me.

"Course you do," I told her before giving her a hug.

"Now, these name better be good," crystal whispered in my ear.

"Oh there are," I said, as we pulled out of the hug.

Joey came over to me, and wrapped his arms around me, as abi and alice picked one of the twins up each. Don't think crystal was going to get a hold of them anytime soon.

"So come on then, put us out of our misery," dylan stated.

"Ok you...so anyway, we going to call our little baby boy, Leondre Bradley Branning," joey told them.

"Oh that is the best name ever," abi squealed, waking up leah.

Abi quickly past her over to me, as leondre started crying to. So he was then past to joey. They soon stopped crying and I gave crystal a hold of leah.

"So what's this little one call?" Crystal asked, not taking her eyes of leah.

"Well this little girl is called, Leah Crystal branning," I stated, watching as crystal face lit up.

"You are the best, I've never had my name as someone's middle name before," crystal said, handing leah to dylan.

She them came over and gave me and joey a hug. "I love you guys," crystal whispered into my ear.

"We love you too sis," joey told her.

/

They soon all left and we got ready to leave. We put the twin in their new car seats, which alice had took to the hospital, when she came up. We got to the car and joey put the twins in the back, while I got into the passengers seat. Joey then got into the car and started to drive. I was rudely awoke by joey.

"Lauren, baby, wake up," joey whispered into my ear.

I woke up, to see we were at joeys house. I got out the car, with some help off joey. I then notice the twins weren't in the car.

"Where are the twins?" I asked.

"In the house, come on, you need some rest," joey told me, before picking me up.

I lay my head on joeys chest and I was soon in deep sleep.

So there you go. Sorry if its not the good. What will happen next do you think?

PLEASE R&R


	44. Chapter 44

Thanks so much for all the reviews so far. And a special thank you to all the guest reviews, who I can't replay to personal. So here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

Chapter 42

We had been home 2 days with the twins, and sometimes I just went to run away. Get a few hours to myself. But today I was finally going to be away from the twins for few hours. My mum and linda were taking them and Oscar to this kids play thing. I was still taking it easy, as after having two babies, your body really does hurt. Joey was being amazing, he wasn't making me feel trapped, although he was always making sure I didn't over do things. He was so good with the twins though. I heard him speaking to them last night, telling them to be good for me, and that he loved them. Anyway linda took the twin 10 minutes ago to meet mum, and joey was busying making us something to eat. Alice had made her excuse to leave the house. Although I think joey may have told her to leave, to give me and him sometime together.

"Lauren baby, here your food," joey said, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Thanks," I sighed, taking the plate off him.

"Hey what's up?" Joey asked, sitting down beside me, with his food.

"Well, before I went into labour, I called you, and calum answered the phone and told me you were flirting with a girl," I stated. I can't believe I was even thinking about this.

"She was nobody, and I won't call it flirting, calum fancied her, so I went and tried to get her number for him," joey told me.

"Sorry I brought it up," I said.

"Don't be, you had a right to know, oh all my mates want to meet you and twins," joey stated.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, I told them they'd have to wait a few weeks," joey said.

"I can't wait to meet them, are they as good looking as you?" I then asked.

"No, well not in your eyes anyway," joey told me.

"Eh I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much," I stated.

"Ok, but I'm right," joey said.

"Yeah what ever you say," I joked.

/

Half an hour later we were watching Teen Mom. I remember me and joey having an argument about this program. Or was that sixteen and pregnant? Oh well, anyway, joey hated both of them. He moaned at the start of it, but I told him to stay and watch it, or leave the room. He stayed although he wasn't watching the screen. I could feel his eyes looking at me, as I curled into him.

"Stop staring at me," I told him, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"I can't help it," joey said.

"You never can," I stated, lifting my head to look at him. I was caught of guard as joeys lips crashed onto mine. I quickly responded and pulled joey closer to me. We were so caught up in the kiss, we didn't here the front door open, and then the living room door.

"You have a room for that," we heard alice say from the doorway, making me and joey jump apart. We both looked to see alice and her mate. Shannon I think her name is. Wait she's the girl joey was kissing.

"What is she doing here?" Joey asked alice.

"Look she's my friend, so she alone in the house," alice stated.

"Friend, she's only your friend, cause I'm your brother," joey told her.

"Joey leave it," I said, getting a smile from alice.

"Fine, but I swear she makes one attempt to try anything with me, she's out," joey stated, before turning his attention back to me.

/

An hour later and linda was back with the twin. Me and linda took them upstairs, to give them a nap. As joey had went to the shops 5 minutes ago, to get some more baby stuff.

"So how was your day so far?" Linda asked.

"Good, me and joey just watched tv, but it was really good, what about you? Where they behaved?" I asked back.

"It was great, and they were as good as gold," linda stated.

"That's good," I told her.

"Now as much as I would like to stay and help, but the little girls room is calling," linda said, before dashing out the room.

I was sitting on my own for about 5 minutes before I heard someone enter the room. I turned to see shannon standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I thought you should know, me and joey slept together, when you two were going out, then again when you broke up," shannon told me.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" I challenged her.

"Cause I'm pregnant," shannon said.

Oh so is she really pregnant? And if she is, is joey the dad?

Please let me know your thoughts. PLEASE R&R


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 43

"Cause I'm pregnant," shannon said.

She has to be lying. If she's pregnant, and its joeys baby. God could I forgive him for this one. I notice shannon had left the room, thank god. I may only be out of hospital 2 days, but I would have hit her. I looked at the twins and saw they were asleep. I they stood up, and was about to leave the room when I heard joey and shannon talking.

"What are you doing up here?" Joey asked.

"I was just talking to lauren, you know getting to know her," shannon told him.

"What shit have you told her?" Joey snapped.

"Don't know what your talking about, I've only told her what she needs to know, see you around," shannon said before I came out of the bedroom.

Shannon went downstairs, and linda came out of her bedroom, putting her phone in her pocket. She was in her work clothes. So I guessed she was called into work.

"I have to go to work, apparently 2 people have called in sick, and there under staff," linda stated.

"Its okay, you get off," I told her.

"Ok now I'll see you later, behave you two," linda said, pointed between me and joey.

"Yes mum," joey moaned.

Linda soon left and I went back into the bedroom, not saying anything to joey. He followed me into the bedroom and put the baby stuff away. Joey tried to hug me, but I pushed him away.

"Baby," joey sighed.

"Don't call me that," I snapped, being carefully not to wake the twins up.

"What's wrong with you?" Joey asked.

"Like you don't know, having sex with shannon, once when we were together, then again, when we broke up, and now guess what...she's pregnant," I told him.

"Well its now mine, I haven't had sex with her, she's lying to you baby," joey stated.

"Then why would she tell me that?" I asked.

"Cause she has this crush on me, and I told her were to go, she only wants us to break up," joey told me.

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"Hey don't be, look listen, all we have to do is make her tell the truth," joey said, wrapping his arms around me.

"This has crystal shouting at it, she'll be able to crack her," I stated.

"Good idea, I'll call her," joey whispered, before kissing me.

/

The next morning I woke up at 6 in the morning by the twins crying. I picked leah up, and tried to stop her crying. She was hungry but I couldn't leave leondre crying to, he'd wake joey up. I was to late though, joey woke up and pick leondre up.

"Let go get them feed," joey said to me.

We went downstairs and feed the twins. After that we put them back in the cots to give them some more sleep. Now it was our turn to get some food. Joey cooked us some bacon and made us a bacon roll each.

"So crystals going to see shannon today?" I asked joey.

"Yes, she's going to record it, then come and see us, although I did tell her not to over do things," joey told me.

"Ok, now I was thinking, now tell me if I'm over reacting, but I was thinking maybe we should get a place of our own," I said.

"You being serious?" Joey asked, nearly dropping his roll.

"Yes...so..." I trailed off.

"Let's do it," joey cut across me.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yes, so we go looking for a house today," joey said.

"I love you so much," I squeal, jumping up and hugging joey, not caring that I was still in pain, although the pain wasn't that bad.

/

Me and joey had been out most of the day, with the twins, looking forward a house. There were quite a few that took my liking, and some joey liked too. We had booked appointments, to see the houses. Hopefully we could get one of them. As much as I want to stay with linda and alice, the house was getting to crowed. Anyway me and joey needed our own place. Especial with the way joeys going. He's already talking about having another baby. I mean I do want more kids with him. But I'm only just after having twins. Alice had heard the conversation and said it was far to soon to be talking about having another baby. Eventually joey gave up, but he kept dropping hints. I guess he just loved being a dad. We entered the house at around 3 o'clock and found alice and crystal in the living room.

"Crystal," I said, feeding leondre.

"Hey couz, god he's so cute," crystal told me, conning over leondre.

Just then joey walked in with leah, who was wide awake. Joey was happy though. He was making faces at her.

"Bro you sure those faces aren't scaring her," crystal joked.

"Oh shut up you," joey said back.

"Anyway how did it go?" I asked crystal.

"Good, I recorded it," crystal told me.

So what do you think crystal got out of shannon?

Next chapter is up tomorrow. PLEASE R&R


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Every one I get makes me smile in some way. Some more than others.**

**Chapter 44**

Crystal was smiling. She must have got Shannon to confess. I just really wanted to know if Shannon had lied to me.

/

**_VOICE_** **RECORDER**

**_"So you know Lauren and joey?" Shannon asked._**

**_"Yep, joeys a totally dick, Lauren's ok, but we don't get on," crystal told her._**

**_"How though? She seems the type of girl to be friends with anyone who gives her the time of day," Shannon stated._**

**_"Its a bit more completed than that," crystal sighed._**

**_"How? Did you try it on with joey?" Shannon asked._**

**_"God no, I have a boyfriend, I may have slept with Laurens dad," crystal lied._**

**_"You being serious," Shannon laughed._**

**_"Yep, so come on, tell me how you hate them," crystal said._**

**_"Well I though joey liked me, like really really liked me, but he didn't, he's so in love with that bitch, I had to do something to tear them apart," Shannon stated._**

**_"What did you do?" crystal asked._**

**_"I told Lauren me and joey had sex, when they were together, and I was pregnant with joeys baby," Shannon told crystal._**

**_"Are you pregnant?" crystal asked._**

**_"God no, I don't want kids, I just lied to lauren, so she would dumped joey," Shannon said._**

/

I was so happy she had lied to me, but then again I shouldn't have believed her in the first place. I looked at joey who sighed before walking out the room with Leah, and going upstairs.

"Thanks for doing that crystal," I told crystal.

"No bother, I have to go now, al you coming," crystal said.

"Yep," Alice told her.

"Ok, I'll call you later," I stated, hugging crystal, being carefully of leondre.

"Go talk to him couz, or she'll win," crystal whispered in my ear, before pulling out the hug and leaving with Alice.

When I heard the front door shut, I left the living room and went upstairs. I entered mine and joeys bedroom. Joey was watching Leah sleep, and I couldn't help but smile at the site. I put leondre in his cot and sat beside joey on the bed. I lay my head on joeys shoulder and felt him sighed.

"I'm sorry I ever believed her," I whispered.

"You should have trusted me," joey said.

"I know, I'm not going to say my heads all over the place because of the twins, cause then I would be lying...I guess after everything in my life I just believe everything everyone tells me," I stated.

"You know your not the only one," joey told me.

"I'm still sorry though, can you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes, will be ok baby," joey said.

"I hope so," I sighed.

**Sorry if this isn't so good. I just hope you all like it. Next chapter will be a big time jump. **

**What would you like to see happen? **

**PLEASE R&R**


	47. Chapter 47

Thanks for all the reviews. Lolly you made a very good point about people always wanting to spilt joey and lauren, I have the same feelings as you. So when I write about it, its hard to write. Anyway here is the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it. And a big time jump.

Chapter 45

A year had flown by and so many things had happened. The first birthday had been amazing, and we had a party for them. They were walking now, and getting into everything. If you know what I mean. Crystal had got the clear from the hospital, but fell ill a month later. Apparently she had a really bad flu. Mum and dad were back together, although in my opinion it was a very bad idea. Alice had got herself her boyfriend, and he was really sweet. Joey didn't like him, but was nice to him. For alice's sake. Me and joey had moved into a house and it was amazing. The house was big, well big enough for us anyway. Me and joey had talked about having more kids, but we wanted to wait. Even so that didn't stop us having loads of sex. I had started up my own business. I was just selling artwork online, but I was making good money. Linda had helped me set up the internet page, while mum and dad had giving a bit of money to help me set up. It was going really well, and I was still doing work for joey. Oh yeah I forget to tell you that. Joeys boss jamie who owned the club, moved to Tenerife, and left joey in charge of club. Joey worked but never did night shifts and only work 3 days a week. He had said he wanted to be home with me and twins as much as possible. We were happy. Our relationship was strong than it had ever been.

Anyway today I was going to go see crystal. She hasn't seen anyone in weeks, but I had managed to convince dylan to let me see her. Joey was taking the twin out, alice was going with him, for some brother and sister time. But to tell the truth I think he's hiding somethings from me, I just can't put my money on what it is.

/

"Baby, that's alice, I'm off, love you," joey shouted up the stairs.

"Wait," I shouted back, before running down the stairs, to see joey holding the pram, and alice standing at the door. I pulled joey in for a kiss and it lasted longer than I intended it to.

"I am still here," alice spoke up making me and joey pull apart.

"I was enjoying that al," joey moaned.

"TMI," alice said, pulling a face, making me chuckle.

"Off you two go, I just wanted to do that," I stated.

"Oh really," alice said.

"Yes, love you babe," I told joey.

"Love you to, have a good day, and I'll see you later," joey said, giving me a quick kiss, before leaving with the twins and alice.

/

Half an hour later I was knocking on crystal and dylan's front door. Dylan opened the door after the third knock. He looks liked someone was beating the crap out of him.

"Hey you look bad," I told him, giving his a hug.

"I know, I'm okay though, she's upstairs, do you mind if I go to the shop, we're out of milk," dylan stated.

"Of course not, I'll go up and see her," I said.

Dylan left the house and I walked up the stairs. I enter crystals room, and was shocked at what a saw. Nothing had prepared me for this. Crystal was laying in bed, and she looked really sick. She was quite pale and I was scared something was really wrong with her.

"Crystal," I said, making her look at me.

"What are you doing here?" Crystal asked, her voice really weak.

"Nobody has seen you in a while, I was worried about you," I told her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You shouldn't be," crystal sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The cancer came back, the doctor told me, that its going to kill me," crystal whispered.

"I don't understand," I said.

"The cancer is growing to fast, they can't stop it, dylan is holding it together, but its killing him, I didn't want this to happen lauren, I didn't want to leave him," crystal sobbed.

I pulled her into a hug, letting my own tears fall. I didn't know what to say to her. She was going to die. Crystal was going to die, and there was nothing nobody could do, to stop it.

"How long do you have left?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"The doctor says a few week, 3 at the most," crystal told me.

"That soon," I gasped.

"Its okay lauren, I can handle it, just promise me you'll make sure dylan is ok, that he's happy," crystal begged me.

"I promise, but isn't there anything they can do?" I asked.

"No here, the doctor told me, they have this treatment but its only in america, and its going to cost," crystal told me.

"How much?" I asked.

"Its doesn't matter," crystal sighed.

"Yes is does, how much?" I said.

"7 grand, that includes the transport and treatment," crystal stated.

"7 grand," I gasped.

"Dylan's determined to get the money, but he'll never get that much," crystal sighed.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"He's not got that kind of money, and even if he did he won't give it to me, not after everything with his precious son john," crystal told me.

"I can get the money," I said.

"No couz, its over," crystal whispered.

"It doesn't have to be," I said, tears in my eyes.

/

Later that day I was sitting in the living room, when joey came back. He put the twins upstairs, as they had got tired after the day out. When joey came back downstairs and entered the living, he sat next to me. As soon as I looked at his face, I broke down in tears.

"Hey what's wrong?" Joey asked, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I went to see crystal today, she looks so sick," I sobbed.

"How did you...?" Joey trailed off.

"I managed to get dylan to let me go round, she told me something," I said pulling out of the hug, and letting joey whip my eyes.

"Go on, you can tell me anything," joey stated.

"The cancer came back, she's got 3 weeks left, and the only thing that save her, is this treatment, but its only in america, and its going to cost 7 grand," I told him.

"No," joey sighed.

"I'm sorry...what we going to do? We can't lose her," I said.

"We have to get the money together," joey stated.

"There's no need, I'm going to go see her dad, I google him, and he owns, his own company, he has money," I told joey.

"Then we go together," joey said.

"I've got any appointment with him, in and hour," I stated.

"I'll call my mum, get her to look after the twins," joey said.

So crystal got the all clear. But the cancer came back. Will lauren and joey get the money? Will crystal survive? And is joey hiding anything from lauren?

PLEASE R&R


	48. Chapter 48

Thanks again for all the reviews.

Chapter 46

Linda had come round and was looking after the twins, who were happy playing with their toys. Me and joey had arrived at crystals dads office. I couldn't remember his name, but to tell the truth I don't care. I was going to see him, for crystal, and crystal only. Soon his pa came and told us, he was ready to see us. Me and joey stood up and went into his office. It was now or never.

"Miss branning, please sit down," crystals dad said, not even looking up at me.

Me and joey both sat down and that's when crystals dad finally looked up. He had crystals nose, but that's the only thing that you could say he was her dad.

"Lauren, and you are?" He asked joey.

"Joey branning," joey told him.

"Well I'm Steven Smith, what can I do you for?" Steven asked us.

"We're here for crystal, your daughter, the one who has cancer," I stated.

'She has cancer," steven gasped.

"Yes, and she's only got a few weeks left," I said.

"How much?" Steven asked.

"7 grand," I told him.

"7 grand for treatment," steven snapped.

"Yep, they only have the treatment in america, and you have to pay for it, and the transport," I stated.

"Would this save her?" Steven asked.

"Yes," joey spoke up.

"I'll pay for it, but I want to see my baby girl before I do," steven told us.

"Thank you, just please pay for it, she's special, and you don't want to lose her," I stated.

"Don't you worry I will, and joey I know we've never seen eye to eye, but trust me, your sister is everything to me, I'll make sure she gets the treatment," steven said.

"You'd better, cause your the only one who can pay it, and if you don't I'll kill you," joey stated before standing up and leaving the room.

"Sorry about him," I sighed.

"Don't be, he has every right to be like that with me, I'd better go see crystal, then get this treatment sorted," steven told me.

"Thanks again," I said, before standing up and shaking stevens hand.

I left the office and then the building. I found joey sitting in the car. He looked angry, and he looked like he had been...wait joey crying. I got into the car and joey turned to look at me.

"How can we trust him?" Joey asked, whipping his tears away.

"We're just going to have to," I sighed.

I turned and saw steven leaving the building and getting into a car. I just hope he was going to go see crystal. Joey then started to drive and we were soon home. I entered the house first and went into the living room, and found linda making silly noises at the twins.

"I think if granny keeps making them noises, she'll turn into a animal," I spoke up, making the twins giggle, and linda turn to look at me.

"How was it? Where ever you went," linda said.

"Ok, joeys a bit all over the place," I told her.

"Ignore her, I'm fine," joey said, before entering the living room.

"I have to get going, promise alice we'd go out for dinner tonight," linda told us.

"Well you don't want to keep alice waiting," I stated.

/

Soon linda left and I made me, joey and the twins dinner. After dinner we put the twins to bed. Leondre was asleep as soon as joey picked him up. But leah wouldn't settle, as her favourite teddy wasn't with her. Joey went looking for the teddy, and he did find it 10 minutes later. So soon leah was asleep and me and joey we're sitting watching tv. We we're halfway though a program when my phone went off.

"Hello," I said.

"Couz I love you and joey so much, you should have went to see my dad," crystal spoke.

"So he came to see you?" I asked.

"Yep, he's paying for the treatment, but he's coming to american with me and Dylan," crystal told me.

"That's good, when you going?" I then asked.

"2 days, soon as, dad said," crystal stated.

"You sound tired," I said.

"I am, dylan is asleep right now," crystal told me.

"Right then, I'll leave you to get some sleep, speak soon," I said.

"Yep, bye couz," crystal sighed, before hanging up.

"Was that crystal?" Joey asked as I put my phone on the coffee table.

"Yep, steven went to see her, he's paying for it, they leave in 2 days," I told joey.

"She's going to be ok," joey whispered.

"She's better be," I said.

Joey wrapped his arms around me and soon I felt my eyes start to shut.

So steven is paying for crystals treatment, but is it all it seems?

PLEASE R&R


	49. Chapter 49

Thanks yet again for all the reviews. Hopefully you all like this chapter.

Chapter 47

A week later and crystal was in america with her dad and dylan. She had told linda and alice what happened over the phone. Linda told me, she sound so sick, and alice just agreed. I think alice was hiding something, and I was planning on finding out what it is. Joey had called dylan everyday for an update, and he always told me. But anyway crystal had the treatment a few days ago, but was still in hospital. Even though she had moaned at the doctor, that she wanted to go home. I was just so happy that she was going to be ok. To me and joey now. He was hiding something from me, and I seriously think he's having an affair. But I'm not going to come out and ask him, cause then I'll lose him for good. Anyway we were going out for dinner tonight. I didn't know all the detail, but alice did, although she wouldn't say a word. Today I was looking after the twin, as joey was at work till 3, then he was going to his mum, he told me to be ready by 6. So it looks like I won't see him till tonight.

/

I was in the garden with the twins when my phone went off. I looked to see crystals name flashing across the screen. I quickly answered the phone and was so happy to hear crystal voice.

"Hey couz," crystal said, he voice much better, from when I last heard it.

"Hey you, how are you?" I asked.

"Good as I could be, dad and dylan haven't left the hospital since we came here, but I swear to god, this hospital is doing my head in," crystal told me.

"Now you know how I felt," I said.

"Yeah I do, couz its fucking annoying, but at least there's some fit doctors," crystal stated.

"What would dylan said about that?" I joked.

"He won't say anything, just kill all the guys," crystal said.

"Got that right," I told her, before the twins came and sat on my lap.

"You looking after the twins?" Crystal asked.

"Yep, joeys at work, then going to your mums," I stated.

"Oh, how are things between you two?" Crystal then asked.

"Great, couldn't be better," I lied.

"Alright," crystal sighed. She knew I was lying, I just wonder why she didn't say anything.

"I have to go, doctor here's to check me over, speak soon," crystal sighed before hanging up.

"What we going to do?" I whispered to leah and leondre, who just looked at me, as if I was mad.

/

Later that day, after feeding the twin, and putting them into their pjs. I got ready for my dinner with joey. It was 6 o'clock when joey walked though the door, with alice and her boyfriend. I could tell joey wasn't happy he was here, but at least alice would have some company. Me and joey soon left the house and I wanted to tell joey something, but I decided against it. Maybe now wasn't the time. We were soon at this really nice restaurant, and joey pulled my seat out for me. It was nice but I couldn't get the feeling that I was getting dumped. We were halfway thought the meal, and the talk was flowing across the table. I went into a world of my own, thinking about everything.

"Baby," joey said, snapping me out my thoughts.

"Yeah," I sighed, making eye contact with joey.

"I have something to ask you, I should have asked you a long time ago, but I feel now is the right time...you've been amazing this past year and I didn't think I'd been with you still, I always thought something or someone would come between us, but that hasn't happened, we have two beautiful child, who I love so very much, but not as much as I love you, I love you so much baby...I'm sorry about everything in the past, but that's in the past...what I'm trying to say is...will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Joey asked.

So what will lauren do? Although I think everyone knows the answer. What does lauren want to tell joey?

PLEASE R&R


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 48

"Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Joey asked.

Joey opened the small box he had in his hand. There in the box was the most amazing ring I've ever seen. It was so beautiful.

"Yes," I squealed.

"I love you baby," joey said, as he put the ring on my figure.

"Love you too," I whispered, as joey leaned across the table and kissed me.

We ordered our dessert and once we had finished we left the restaurant. I thought we were going home, but we stopped at a hotel. We both got out the car and Joey went to the boot and took out a small bag.

"Joey what we doing here?" I asked.

"I thought we could stay here tonight, just the two of us," joey told me.

I smiled before giving joey a kiss. We went into the hotel and joey booked us in. Then we went up to our room and it wasn't long before we were on the bed, having our own little fun. An hour or so later and me and joey were laying facing each other.

"I need to tell you something," I said.

"Go on then," joey stated.

"Well...eh...we're going to have another baby," I told him.

"Finally," joey said, before kissing me.

"Knew you'd be happy," I stated.

"Well I've wanted another baby, since you've had the twins," joey said.

/

The next morning and when we were back home I went straight to the kitchen and got something to eat. Then I joined everyone in the living room, although I got a shock when I saw crystal sitting on the sofa, dylan next to her.

"Your back," I squealed, hugging crystal.

"Yep, missed you," she whispered in my ear.

"Missed you too," I said, pulling out of the hug.

"OMG," crystal squealed grabbing my hand.

"You popped the question?" She asked joey.

"Well nah," joey joked.

"Oh shut up you, now tell me everything, how he did it, not anything after that," crystal stated.

I started to explain it to crystal how joey asked me to marry him. Both her and alice told me that they thought it was romantic and crystal told dylan, he had a lot to live up to. I think she was hinting to him, not that he notice. Joey went and made teas and coffee, and we all sat chatting, alice was holding leah, while leondre was sitting on my lap.

/

Joey had called a family get together for tomorrow night, in the pub near crystals. He had told alice crystal and dylan to keep quite. It was shame that Alice's boyfriend wasn't here this morning, to hear the news. I just couldn't wait to tell everyone, cause then I could start the wedding plans. The sooner me and joey get married, the better.

"You ok baby?" Joey asked as we settled down to get to sleep.

"Yep couldn't be better, just thinking about us, and how I can't wait to become your wife," I told him.

"Good thing were on the same page," joey stated.

"Can we not tell anyone about the baby, till after the 12 week scan," I said.

"Course," joey told me, before kissing me. The kiss soon turned into something more.

So there you go, lauren said yes and she's pregnant. What do want to happen next?

PLEASE R&R


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks yet again for all the reviews. I think I can't say thank you enough, to let you know they all do mean a lot. I would like to say if I replayed to your review, I'm so sorry. I'm going to make sure I replay to all the reviews, from now on. So here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Chapter 49**

I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. I looked down at my left hand and saw the ring. I couldn't stop looking at it, it was just so beautiful. I felt joey tighten his arms around me, and I cuddled in closer to him, if that was even possible. Joey eyes flickered open and he started smiling at me.

"Morning baby," joey smirked at me.

"Morning, what you smirking at?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just can't believe that we're engaged and having another baby," joey stated.

"Well you'd better start believing," I told him, before he connected out lips, in a heated kiss.

We were interrupted by the twin crying. I got out the baby, and that's when I realise I was naked. I quickly put some clothes on, as did joey, before we went into the twins room. I picked leondre up, who stop crying as soon as he was in my arms. Joey picked leah up and started taking to her in a babies voice.

"You know something leondre, your daddy is such a fool," I said to leondre.

"Hey I heard that," joey shouted as I walked out the room.

"You were suppose to," I shouted back, making leondre giggle.

I entered the kitchen and joey entered 5 minutes later. I put leondre in his high chair and make the breakfast. Once we had all eaten, joey cleared the plates away and did the dishes. I couldn't help but look at his ass.

"Baby I was thinking we get married as soon as possible," joey stated, not turning around to face me.

"How soon were you thinking?" I asked.

"4 months," joey said, whipping his hand with the towel.

"4 months...well," I gasped.

"Its ok, if you want to wait, then we will, but I just really want to marry you as soon as possible," joey told me.

"Lets do it...lets get married in 4 months," I said, standing up and walking over to joey, and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you," joey squealed picking me up and crashing his lips onto mind.

"Love you too," I whispered into the kiss.

Just then there was a knock at the front door. Joey groaned as I pulled out of the kiss and he put me down. I went to answer the door and found Alice standing there, crying. I pulled her into me, and shouted out to joey, who dashed to me and Alice. Alice and joey went into the living room, while I took the twins upstairs to get ready. Once ready I took them out into the back garden and let them play with their toys.

"Baby she won't talk to me," joey said from behind me.

I turned to him and opened my arms out to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his body relax.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" I asked him, making him nod in respond.

"Ok I'll go speak to her now," I told joey, before giving him a quick kiss.

I walked into the house and entered the living room, to find Alice staring into space. She wasn't crying which was good thing, but how she started crying, was what I wanted to know.

"Al what's happened?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"He's left me Lauren, said I wasn't any fun," Alice told me.

"He's an idiot al, he doesn't know what he's lost," I said, pulling her in for a hug, which only made her cry.

"Joey's going to kill him," Alice whispered.

"Let me deal with joey, you looked tired, how about you have a nap, then when you wake up will have a proper chat," I stated.

"Ok, thanks Lo," Alice yawned.

I moved so she could lie down on the sofa. Once she settled I took the blanket from the back of the sofa and put it over her. I went back outside an found joey playing with the twins, it really did bring a smile to my face. Joey turned to face me, when he felt my hand on his shoulder. I sat next to him, I rested my head where my hand had just been.

"Did she tell you why she was crying?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, he dumped her," I sighed, knowing how joey going to reacted, and I wasn't wrong.

"I'll kill him," joey snapped, going to stand up, but I stopped him.

"Don't Alice needs you right now, so do I, I don't think you'll make it to our wedding if your locked up," I told him.

"Your right, but I cant believe he broke her heart after everything I said to him," joey said.

"Cause that's what guys like him do, make people think he's a good guy, then bang," I sighed, feeling like a complete fool for every believe that he was a good guy.

"I knew that he'd do this," joey told me.

"I know I should have believed you," I stated.

"It doesn't matter now does it, all we can do is be there for her," joey said.

"Ok, she's having some rest right now, I just hope she can though this," I told joey.

"Me too baby, me to," joey sighed.

/

Later that day it was about 4 o'clock. Alice had left and hour go, and Linda had called us to let us know Alice had told her everything that happened today. Linda said she was still coming tonight and was sure Alice would come too, to take her mind off things. I had just finished doing an art peace for a buyer, you was paying £500 for the one drawing. I thought it was to much, but she said that it was worth so much more. I felt proud of myself and that people thought my art work was good enough to buy. Joey had asked me to do a portrait of him, but I knew which way he meant, and I don't think the drawing would ever get finish. I told him as much.

"Baby you ready to go?" joey asked from the living room doorway, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yeah," I sighed, putting my stuff away and going into the hallway to put my coat on.

"Its going to be okay baby," joey told me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know, I just want mum and dad to be happy for us," I said.

"They will be," joey said before kissing me.

We then left the house and put the twin in their car seats. Me and joey then got into the car and joey drove to the pub near crystals. It was now or never.

**So Alice got dump and joey and lauren are wanting the wedding in 4 months. Will everything run smoothly? How will everyone reacted to joey and laurens news? **

**PLEASE R&R**


	52. Chapter 52

Sorry for not update yesterday. I had written this chapter, then I some how managed to lose it, so I had to re write it. By that time it was pretty late, and I've been quite busy today, but found sometime to post it. So here you go.

Chapter 50

We entered the pub and found everyone who I thought would be there, was there. Even uncle jack was here, and I was so happy. I even think I may have killed his circulation when I hugged him. Leah and leondre were going from person to person, and I don't think leah was enjoying it. She was being her moody self though, which was expected from her. Leondre on the other hand, was enjoying it, he and crystal were making faces at each other, and I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"So what's all this about then?" Dad asked.

"Well me and Lauren have something tell you all," joey stated.

"Go on then," uncle jack said.

"Me and joey...we're getting married," I told them.

"Finally," linda shouted, before standing up and hugging us.

Everyone started congratulation us and saying how happy they were for us. Dad hadn't spoken to me yet, but I could see him talking to joey.

"Well done babe, you deserve to be happy," jack told me, making me turn to him.

"Thanks," I said, giving him a hug.

I then felt something tugging on my leg. I looked down to see leondre, holding his arms out for me. I leaned down and picked him up. He curled into me, and I knew he was going to fall asleep soon. I was so standing alone, in a world of my own, thinking about how happy I was, when I was snapped from my thoughts by joey.

"Baby you shouldn't be holding him, not in your condition," joey whispered in my ear, while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Its fine, so stop worrying," I whispered back.

"I just don't want you over doing things," joey told me, before kissing my cheek.

We were interrupted by dad who came over wanting to talk me on my own. I handed leondre to joey, and went outside with my dad.

"So what is it?" I asked him, once we were outside.

"You can't marry joey," dad told me.

"Excuse me," I gasped. I couldn't believe this.

"I said you can't marry joey," dad repeated.

"Oh I heard you the first time, I just want to know why?" I stated.

"Cause he's now good for you," dad told me.

"And how do you work that out?" I asked.

"Cause he didn't tell you what really happened the night lucy died," dad snapped.

"Not this again dad," I sighed.

"Look its not my fault he was sleeping with her leading up to her death, and he slept with her the night she was murdered, me and him were arguing about it, he told me not to tell you," dad blurted out.

"And you tell me this now," I snapped.

"I know I should have told you sooner," dad sighed.

"You think, I have two children with him," I shouted before running off.

Why now? Just when I think everything is going to be ok, something always happened. I managed to make my way home, and found the car in the driveway. Looks like joey was home. As soon as I entered the house, joey was running down the stairs, and had his arms around me.

"God I was so worried about you, when you dad said you had stormed off, I took the twins and came straight here, you don't even want to know what I was thinking," joey told me.

"He didn't tell you why," I sighed, pushing joey away, and going into the kitchen to make myself a coffee, only for joey to follow me.

"No, so why don't you tell me," joey said.

"You and lucy," I whispered.

"What about me and lucy?" Joey asked, making me turn to look at him.

"That you her were sleeping together before she died...oh and you slept with her the night she died," I stated.

"That's not true, he's lying," joey told me.

"God I don't get why he can't just be happy for us, I mean I wouldn't care if you had been sleeping with her," I said.

"Now say the last bit and mean it baby," joey cut me off.

"Fine I would care, but we weren't together, its none of my business," I stated.

"I never slept with her, your dads string things, he wasn't happy that I didn't ask for his permission to marry you, but I knew I had to go with my heart and just ask you," joey told me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"What for?" Joey asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"For loving me," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'll always love you baby, no matter what," joey stated, before connected out lips.

"Love you too, take me to bed joe," I whispered into the kiss.

With that joey carried me upstairs, and my coffee was long forgotten. An hour or so later me and joey were laying in bed naked. I kept thinking about what dad told me. Why would he tell me that if it wasn't true? Then again maybe there was something dad was angry about and just didn't want me to be happy. All I know is that me and joey are getting married and we're going to be happy.

So there you go. Hope you liked it. So why do max want to ruin laurens happiness?

PLEASE R&R


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 51

After what happened yesterday I needed to talk to dad. That's why I'm stood outside number 5. It was weird being back in walford. Whitney had handed herself into the police for murdering lucy. I had went to visit her, without joey known. She had told me, she regretted what she did, and she was sorry for everything. I couldn't forgive her for what she did, but maybe I could let it go. Anyway I need answers from dad. He can't just say something about joey sleeping with lucy, when it wasn't true. I finally knocked on the door and soon abi answered it.

"Lauren," abi said, pulling in for a hug.

"Hey abs...look is dad around?" I asked, as we pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah in the living room, doing some work, I have to go, I'm going out with jay," abi told me.

She gave me another quick hug, before leaving. I took a deep breath, before entering the living room. I saw dad doing paper work, but that wasn't all a saw. It wasn't paper work he was doing.

"What's this all about?" I asked, making dad jump, and turn to face me.

"Lauren what you doing here?" Dad snapped, trying to hide a piece of paper, but I had already seen it.

"Came to get answers but I've already got them," I said, snatching the paper off dad.

"Lauren.."

"Don't, you lied to me, not that I believe you anyway, but why do it dad, why tell me joey was sleeping with her, when it was you," I snapped.

"Cause of everything," dad sighed.

"That doesn't give you the right to do what you did," I told him.

"He's only going to hurt you," dad stated.

"THAT'S NOT YOUR DECISON TO MAKE!" I shouted.

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!" Dad screamed.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"Him...joey," dad said.

"Joey, I don't understand," I sighed.

"He found out about me and lucy, said that if you found out, it would crush you, he thinks he knows everything," dad stated.

"He knows a hell of a lot more than you do, or he knows what's right at least, I'm done dad, I thought we were okay, then you go and do this, I don't know how I ever forgave you," I told him.

"Come on lauren, I'm still your dad," dad sighed.

"Dad, no your nobody, don't even think about coming to the wedding, cause your not invited," I said, before storming out the house.

/

I had been home an hour, and it was a good thing joey was at work, and mum had the twin. Cause when I got home I may have smashed a vase. Joey was due home any minute now, and the living room was still a mess. I was currently sitting on the floor rocking back and forth, trying to get over what dad had did. He was such a dick. I heard the front to open, and I knew joey was back from work.

"Baby, what happened?" Joey asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"I went to see dad today, it was all him, he was sleeping with lucy, which I complete forgot about till today, then he started saying things about you, I then told him he wasn't invited to the wedding," I told joey.

"Then he doesn't come to the wedding," joey said before kissing my forehead.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Love you to baby," joey told me, before kissing me.

So there you go. I know its sort but its sort of a fill in chapter. Next chapter is wedding plans.

PLEASE R&R


	54. Chapter 54

Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday. My signal wasn't at its best, and my sister was having one of those day, and had the computer all day yesterday. I think I managed to read a chapter, before my phone started to play up.

Chapter 52

After yesterday I was looking forward to making plans for the wedding. Me and joey were going to do everything together, apart from my dress. I was currently sitting at the dinning room table, looking thought wedding magazines. The twins were watching CBEEBIES but leah kept tugging on my leg then crawling over to leondre.

"Leah stop that," I told her, has she tugged my leg again.

She started crying and I felt really bad. Joey quickly ran into the living room. He picked leah up and she stopped crying.

"Hey princess, what's all the fuss about?" Joey said in a babies voice.

"I told her off, she kept tugging on my leg," I sighed.

"Princess you need to let mum do what she's doing ok, she's a bit stressed, she can play later," joey told leah.

Leah nodded before joey put her back on the floor. She walked slowly toward and put her arms out to me. I picked her up and got the shock of my life.

"Mu..mm..y," leah stuttered.

"Well done baby, I'm so proud of you," I said, giving her a big hug.

"Did she just say mummy?" Joey asked.

"Yep, not so special after all," I joked with him.

I put leah back on the floor and joey sat next to me. He started looking though one of the magazine and he must have found something he liked.

"Now I like this place," joey said, pointing to a photo.

"Yeah its nice but I know a place, I thought I'd call them today and booked an appointment," I stated.

"Call them right now then," joey told me.

"Your ok with it?" I asked.

"Yes, as long as your happy, then I'm happy," joey said.

"I'll call them now then," I stated, before taking my phone from the table and calling the place.

After I got off the phone, I told joey what they had said. We were going to go see it tomorrow at 2 o'clock. Leondre and leah were playing on the floor with their toys, which joey must have token out when I was on the phone. But one thing for sure, the tv was long forgotten. I was soon back looking though the wedding magazines.

"Joey, what about a wedding theme?" I asked.

"I thought we'd go for a traditional wedding theme," joey stated.

"Ok that's sorted, now wedding cake," I said.

"My mum making it, all she need is the design, which I thought you could do," joey told me.

"You want me to design our wedding cake," I gasped.

"Yes, and I've got the food under control," joey said.

"Your on a roll here," I joked.

"Only for you baby," joey whispered before kissing me.

"Now the invites, I thought I could do them," I said, once we pulled out of the kiss.

"That's what I thinking too," joey told me.

We made a few more decision, but there was still loads more to do. We had time though, tomorrow we'd see the church I wanted to get married in. Then the day after that I was going looking for a wedding dress, with the help of my mum, linda, crystal, abi and alice. I know I lot of us, but the more of us, the better I say. Cause then I have all they're opinions. Joey put all the wedding magazines away, and we took the twins into the garden.

"Mummy," Leondre said, making me smile.

"Love you baby," I told him, before kissing his forehead.

"When will they daddy?" Joey moaned.

"Jealous baby?" I asked.

"Yes,"joey said, making me kiss him.

We pulled out the kiss and leah, slowly walked over to us. She sat on joeys leg and stated making faces at leondre, who made faces back. I couldn't help but laugh at them. Leah then got bored like she usual does, and turned to joey.

"Daddy," leah moaned, holing her arms out to joey.

"Well done princess," joey squealed picking leah up in the air, who stated giggling.

/

The next day I was up bright and early, I was shocked with myself to tell the truth, after joey keeping me up most of the night. I dashed to the bathroom and was sick. I felt joey hold my hair back, and rub my back.

"All up?" Joey asked, once I was finished.

"Yep, but I'm really hungry," I told him, as he help me off the floor. I quickly clean my mouth of the smell off sick.

"Well then, let's go get breakfast, and wake the twins up," joey stated, before kissing me.

We went and woke the twins up and took them down downstairs, to get some food. Once having something to eat we got the twins ready, and got ready our selves.

"What do you want to do today before we go see this church of yours?" Joey asked.

"Take the twins to the park," I suggested.

"Ok then let's go," joey said, before we went downstairs with the twins.

We took the twins to the park, and half an hour later they were both tired. Joey put them in the car, as I talked to linda about having them for a couple of hours.

"They look so cute when they're asleep," joey stated, wrapping his arms around me waist as I finished the call with linda.

"Yeah, just like their dad," I told him.

"No, like you, although your beautiful when your asleep," joey said, kissing my neck.

"Not here," I whispered.

"Well we'd better hurry up and get home then," joey stated.

"Eh we have to be somewhere in half an hour," I told him.

"God damit," joey moaned.

We quickly got into the car and joey drove to the car to linda. Linda came out and helped joey take the twins inside. Soon joey was back in the car and he drove the church. The church was so beautiful and I was going to make sure we get married here.

"Baby, we have to get married here, its perfect," joey stated.

"You being serious?" I asked, as we got out the car.

"Yes," joey told me.

I squealed before running round to joey and hugging him. We went inside and got a tour of the church. We were told it was going to cost us £500 to get married. It was worth it though, and we said we'd take it. So we looked to see what dates were free and me and joey picked the Saturday 16th of June. I was so happy. The date was sent and everything was under control. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. Looking for my wedding dress. YEAH!

Hopefully you all like this chapter. The twins have said their first word, and it was mummy for both of them. But how will the dress hunting go? Next chapter tomorrow

PLEASE R&R


	55. Chapter 55

Thanks for all the reviews. Lolly don't worry about it, I understand, I just hope you like all the chapters. Everyone else your word are so nice and I hope you all like this chapter.

Chapter 53

Right now I was currently standing in a dress shop, looking at the wedding dresses. I didn't like any of them, but my mum seemed to think this dresses that my nan would wear, was the dress I should get. I had called joey, and was moaning at him down the phone. He had told me it wasn't any better with the boys. Apparently they couldn't all agree on one suit. This was the shopping day from hell, and the only thing that was keeping me going was crystal jokes.

"You alright couz?" Crystal asked snapping me from my thoughts.

"No, why I'm I still in this shop?" I sighed.

"I was thinking the same thing, abi looks like she's about to explode," crystal stated, making me smile.

"Lauren can we leave?" Abi begged, coming over to me and crystal.

"Abi, lauren hasn't tried this dress on yet," mum said, which set me off.

"I'm not putting that dress on, now if you don't like it, then go home," I snapped, getting up and storming out of the shop.

I walked around for a while and found a shop not that far from the one I had just been in. The dresses in the window looked really nice, so I decided to go in and have a look around. I had been in the shop 10 minutes, before I felt someone standing next to me.

"I like the one in the window," I heard crystal say.

I turned to see abi, alice and crystal standing there. Mum and linda behind them. Mum looked sorry and I think they all knew I had got pissed off.

"We're sorry for being annoying, I just went into mother mood, I've waited for this day for so long," mum told me.

"Ok, but from now one, let me pick the dress," I stated.

"Yes, now come on future sis in law," crystal said linking her arms though mine.

We all had a look around the shop and everyone was suggesting dresses. They were all nice but none that I wanted. I was walking past a few dresses when one caught my eyes. It was a strapless white dress, and it had this really nice pattern on it. I just couldn't wait to put the dress on. Crystal came over and I could tell from her face she liked the dress.

"Couz you have to try it on," crystal told me, before going to get someone who work here.

I was soon in the dress and as soon as I looked into the mirror, I knew this was the dress I wanted.

"Oh lauren, its beautiful," mum said.

"Joey would love it," linda told me.

"I want it," I whispered.

"How much is it?" Crystal asked the woman who had helped me put the dress on.

"£1.100," the woman told us.

I was soon out of the dress and after some long discussion it was paid for. I paid £800 which I had got from my art work, and mum and linda helped pay for the rest. We manage to get the woman to give it to us for £1,000. Linda was taking it to her house, just so joey didn't try to see it. I gave crystal a lift home and saw dylan's car pulling up in the driveway.

"Right couz, I'll see you soon," crystal said leaning over and hugging me.

"Yep, sure will, I have something to ask you," I told her, and we pulled out if the hug.

"Come on then, he's waiting for me," crystal stated nodding her head to dylan.

"Would you be my made of honour?" I asked.

"Hell yes," crystal squealed before hugging me again.

We said our goodbyes and crystal got out the car and ran over to dylan. They started snogging and that's when I started to drive. I arrived home 20 minutes later and found joey and the twins in the living room.

"Daddy," leah said.

"What princess?" Joey asked.

"Mummy," leondre squealed coming over to me.

"Hello you, have you been good for daddy," I said to him, making him nod in respond.

"Hey baby, did you find a dress?" Joey asked as I sat next to him.

"Hey, and yes I did," I told him.

"So..." Joey said.

"Your not seeing it, and don't even bother trying to find it, cause your not going to find it," I stated.

"Why not?" Joey moaned.

"Cause its bad luck," I said, before kissing him.

So the next chapter is going to be the wedding. What do think is going to happen?

PLEASE R&R


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 54

4 months had pasted really quickly. Everything was ready for this day. The day I would marry the most amazing man on this plant. Dad had tried many times over the past 4 months to talk to me but joey had made it clear I didn't want to speak to him. I had stayed had linda house last night with leah and the girls. While you was at dylan and crystal's house with leondre and the boys. Joey had dylan and calum as his best man. I had meet calum just under a year ago, and he was really nice. He was fit, but as joey had said, nobody could bet him. As you all know crystal was my made of honour. She was so happy about it. I had asked alice and abi to be my bridesmaids. But I swear to god trying to get a dress they all like took us 2 day. It was either the dress itself or the colour. I had woken up pretty early this morning. Leah woke up half an hour after I did crying for joey. She always liked a daddy cuddle in the middle.

"Sweetheart I know you want daddy, but you'll see him later," I told her.

"Daddy," leah moaned.

"Ok, I'll go get my phone, then we can phone him," I sighed. I left the room, which was joeys old room, and went downstairs.

"Don't even bother trying to find you phone, I've hid it," crystal told me, as I entered the kitchen.

"Daddy," leah moaned yet again.

"She wants joey," I told crystal.

"Give me one second," crystal stated, before going to get her bag.

She came back into the kitchen a few minutes later and handed me my phone. I quickly phoned joey, and it didn't even ring before I heard his voice.

"Hey baby, I miss you so much," joey told me.

"Miss you too, but someone wants there daddy," I stated.

"Is she behaving?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, just won't stop say your name," I sighed.

"DADDY," leah shouted.

I put joey on load speaker. "Your on load speaker babe," I said to him.

"Princess daddy, is with uncle dylan, but I promise you'll see me soon, but can you do one thing for me?" Joey said.

"Yes," leah said, a smile on her face.

"Be a good girl for mummy, and give her loads of hugs," joey told her.

"Ok daddy," leah said.

"Good girl, love you princess," joey stated.

Leah looked at me. She had learnt a few words, but struggled with a few.

"Mummy," leah whispered.

"She loves you too babe," I said not taking my eyes off leah, who's smile got even bigger.

"Down," leah begged.

I put her down and turn joey off loud speaker. We talk about a few more things, before leondre's voice came though the phone.

"Mummy," leondre said.

"Hey baby, you being good for daddy?" I asked him.

"Yes," leondre giggled.

"Good, now mummy is going to see you soon, and she wants a big hug when she does," I told him.

"Ok, mummy, love...you," leondre said, with a bit of a struggle.

"Love you to baby," I stated.

"Hey baby, I'll see you at the church, and don't be late," joey told me.

"I would never be late to marry you," I gasped.

"Good, so see you at 2 o'clock, love you so much baby," joey stated.

"See you then, love you to," I said, before hanging up.

I had something to eat, and made leah something. After that it was time to get ready. Mum was doing the hair and make-up. While crystal did everyone's nails. Linda was making sure everything was going to plan, and nothing went wrong. I was told to just relax, but how could I do that, on my wedding day. I looked at the clock to see it was 12 o'clock. Crystal's hair was done, and she was in her dress. She had demanded she didn't wear making. Which was ok with me. Alice had her dress on but her hair and make-up needed done. Linda was ready and getting leah ready, who's hair was done. Abi was currently getting her make done, then she was going to get her dress on. Crystal had already done all the nails, and was currently doing mine. Then mum would be doing my hair and make-up. I was really worried we were going to be late. At 12.30, I was finally getting my dress on with the help of my mum.

"You look beautiful darling," mum told me.

"Thanks mum, for today, for everything," I stated, giving her a hug.

"My baby is all grown up," mum said, pulling out the hug, with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't start crying mum, cause you'll set me off," I told her.

"Sorry, right I'm going to go put my dress on," mum said, before leaving the room.

I looked in the mirror, and I really had to say that I looked amazing. I looked better then I ever have in my life. My hair was slightly curly, I had a tiara on, which joey had brought for me to wear. I took a lot around the room. I was only 2 years ago, that I left walford with joey, to come here. That's when I saw the box on the bedside table. Now that wasn't there last night. As I got closer I saw a envelope with my name on it. I pick it up and opened it and started to read it.

/

'Lauren

My beautiful girl,

You mean the whole world to me. I would never think the day would come, when I'd marry you. You probable know who I got to give you this, but that's not what's important. I've always thought about today. I knew the first day I saw you, that I wanted everything with you. Marriage, kids, grand-kids, and so much more. I love everything about you, from you body to your smile. I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress. I've asked so many people to give me a clue to what it looked like, but I never got an answer. Although I did get a slap off crystal, after she told me it was beautiful. It will be beautiful, anything you wear is beautiful. Anyway I got one more thing to give you, before you become my wife. Its in the box.

I love you with all my heart.

See you at the church.

Love Joey xx'

I put the letter down and picked up the box. I slowly opened the box and gasped as I saw the most beautiful necklace. It was a love heart but it had a really nice patter on it. There was also I little bit of paper.

'LOOK ON THE BACK, ALL MY LOVE J X'

I smiled and turned the heart over. To see some writing on it.

'L & J FOREVER'

It wasn't much but it meant a lot to me. I was so caught up I didn't hear the door open.

"Couz its time to go," crystal said, snapping my from my thoughts.

"You put this here didn't you?" I asked her, showing her the necklace.

"Yes, but that really doesn't matter, now turn around, and I'll put it on for you," crystal stated.

I turned around and let crystal put the necklace on me. It went really well with the dress.

"I may have help him pick it, so it went with the dress, but open it up," crystal told me.

I opened the necklace up and saw a picture of my and joey and another was the twins. The biggest smile went on my face. I was so happy, I really can't tell you how much. We did finally leave the house and soon we were at the church. My mum was in the car with me, and I was shaking.

"Having second thoughts?" Mum asked.

"No, just excited, I can't wait to marry him mum, I really do love him," I told her.

"I know you do, and he loves you too, your dad is just a fool, and he won't ruin your dad," mum stated.

/

We arrived at the church 10 minutes later. Crystal and all the girls we already there. Linda had took leah into the church already. Leah was going to walk down with alice but after the rehearsal me and joey decided it would be to long a walk for her. I was about to enter the church when I heard dad calling my name. I turned to see him in a suit.

"What you doing here?" I asked him.

"I know you hate me right now, I'm sorry for everything, I just want you to be happy, and joeys the man for the job," dad stated.

"Thanks, now off you go," I told him.

"Lauren please, I want to be here, and watch you marry that boy in there, who loves the bones of you," dad said.

"Why you saying all this now?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you to marry joey thinking I hate him, cause I don't, I'm so happy that he's the man marry you," dad told me.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yes, I've told joey this and your mum," dad said.

"Will you give me away?" I asked him, taking a glance at mum who was smiling.

"I'd love to, more than anything," dad stated, giving me a hug.

"Right I'm going to go in, tell them your ready," mum spoke up.

She went into the church and soon the music was playing. Alice walked into the church first, abi after her. Crystal turned to me and gave me a thumbs up, before walking into the church.

"Ready?" Dad asked.

"More than anything," I whispered.

We then walked into the church, my arm though dads. I didn't look up till I reached joey, and he had the biggest smile on his face. I turned to dad and gave him and hug, before turning back to joey.

"That may have been the last surprise," joey said.

"You invited him to the wedding?" I asked.

"You need you dad here, was that ok?" Joey then asked.

"Yes, thank you," I said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Welcome everyone, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Joseph Alex Branning and Lauren Marie Branning, before we start is there anyone here, who does not think these two people should join the hands in marriage?" The priest said.

There was silence in the church, and I let out a sigh of relief. Joey squeezed my hand, letting me know that he was still there. After the priest talked a bit more, it was time for our vows. I went first and looked at joey the whole time, forgetting where we were. When I was finished I I finally looked at my dad, who had the biggest smile on his face. I was so glad he was happy for me. Joey then went and every word her spoke made me love him more.

"I know pounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest finally said.

Joey pulled me close to him and connected our lips. If it wasn't for the cheers from everyone in the church, I'm sure the kiss would have lasted much longer.

"I haven't told you, how beautiful you look baby," joey told me.

"Well you have now, you don't look to bad yourself," I said.

"That's good," joey smirked, before we left the church.

So how did I do? And there was no dramas. I had to do a wedding with no dramas, cause I've seen so many with drama, that it really annoys me. Anyway hopefully you all liked this chapter.

Next chapter tomorrow. What do you think will happen?

PLEASE R&R


	57. Chapter 57

Sorry for not update yesterday. I had half this chapter written up and when I went to put the second half up. I was sick and my head was spinning. Again I'm sorry, but here you go.

Chapter 55

The reception was at the really nice hotel. I can't say the name, but joey had picked it out, and it was really beautiful. On the car journey to the hotel me and joey hadn't stop kissing. I really had missed him last night, but it was worth it.

"So Mrs Branning," joey whispered a smirk on his face.

"I like the sound of that," I said, a smile on my face.

"Good, now come here," joey stated, before connecting our lips.

We finally arrived at the hotel and everyone was already there and seated. Me and joey went and sat down, joeys hand never leaving mine. It was soon time for the speech and my dad stood up. How did he...joey.

"Well everyone, today has been a good day,I didn't think I'd be here to see my beautiful baby, marry the man who loves her to the moon and back, Lauren you've been though so much, most of it because of me, you deserve to be happy, and joeys the man for the job, I remember when you were little girl and you and your sister would wait on the stairs for me to come home from work, that girl on those stairs was happy, and we lost her years ago, but then joey comes along and she's back, I'm so proud of you lauren, and joey look after her for me. To the bride and groom," dad stated, raising his class.

"To the bride and groom," everyone cheered.

Crystal stood up. She had asked to say a few words, although joey was worried she'd go on forever.

"Ok everyone, I'll try keep this shorts, when I first seen lauren and joey together, I could see how much they loved each other, they have the most beautiful children, and I'm so happy to call lauren my sister now, I love you both so much, and I know your going to be so happy with each other, so to the amazing bride and groom," crystal told everyone.

Yet again everyone cheered and joey stood up. I don't know what more he could say, after his letter this morning.

"Thanks for coming today, people who know me, know I'm not good with words, but when it comes to lauren, they come so easily, lauren I'm so happy to call you my wife, best friend, sole mate, mother of our beautiful children and the love of my life, I'd be lost without you, your everything to me, I never believed in love till I meet you, it was love at first sight for me, and I was so happy when you told me the same, now we ready to tell people, I can't wait for our third baby to be born and to be a dad yet again, your the most amazing woman in the world, I'm glad your mine, so to my amazing, beautiful, outstanding, wife, lauren," joey stated.

"LAUREN," everyone shouted, as joey pulled me up and connected out lips.

"Well how can I carry on from that...firstly yes I'm pregnant...I guess from a very young age, I thought love was a load a shit, sorry for my language, but joey you changed that, you showed me that love is amazing, fun and that you can be happy, your an amazing, fit man joey branning, and you've give me two amazing children, I'm so happy I'm finally your wife, that we're finally a family, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you so much, to joey," I said, getting a kiss off joey.

Everyone cheered and then we had the food. Mine and joeys hand were linked the whole way though the food. After the food it was party time. Me and joey went and put the twins upstairs in the room alice and linda were sharing. Linda had said shed take them so me and joey could have the night to ourselves.

"Daddy, mummy, baby," leondre said, point to joey then me, then my small bump.

"Yes baby, mummy has a baby in her tummy, your little brother or sister," joey told him, only for leah and leondre to look at him with confusion.

"Come on you two sleep," I stated.

"No," they both moaned.

"Now come on, be good and go to sleep," joey told them.

"Ok daddy...mummy ...lo...v...e...you," leah stuttered.

"Love you to princess, now sleep," joey said, giving her, her teddy.

"Love...you, mummy...daddy," leondre said, a smile on his face.

"We love you to baby, now be a good boy and go too sleep," I stated.

I kissed them both on the forehead, joey doing the same, before we left the room and went downstairs to join the other. As soon as we entered the room, our song for the first dance started playing. It was All Of Me by john legend. That was the song that joey had sang to me, and we both loved the song.

"How long do we have to stay here for?" Joey asked, as we swayed in time to the music.

"Why you desperate to be somewhere?" I then asked him.

"You know I am baby," joey whispered.

"Just a few hours, then we'll make our excuses to leave," I told him.

Three hours later and everyone was gradually get drunk. Linda had went to her room, half an hour ago. She said she was feeling tired and the glasses of wine she had were finally kicking in.

"How are the amazing couple?" Crystal asked.

"We're good, I see your not drinking," I said.

"Yeah...about that..." Crystal trailed off.

"Sis if you say what I think your about to say, I'll kill him," joey stated.

"I think I'm pregnant," crystal whispered.

"OMG," I squealed.

"The..." Joey spoke up, but I quickly cut him off.

"We're happy for you," I told her.

"Thanks sis," crystal said, a smile on her face.

"Oi dylan, a word," joey called out to dylan.

"Don't you dare have a go at him, or a swear to good bro," crystal warned him.

"I won't, just want to talk to him," joey told her, before walking over to dylan.

"Should we be worried?" Crystal asked.

"No, cause if joey does do anything, I'll make sure he suffers," I told her.

Half an hour later me and joey made our excuses to leave. Joey picked me up bridal style and carried me up to the honeymoon suit, after I told him many times that I could walk.

"Baby I've told you, I'm not putting you down," joey said, as we got out the lift.

"But I can walk," I sighed.

"Can you stop trying to argue with me," joey stated, kissing my forehead.

"Fine," I told him, knowing I wasn't go to win.

Soon enough we were at our room, and that's when joey finally let me down, to open the door. As soon as the door was closed, my back was against it and joeys lips were on mine.

So there you go. Hope everyone liked it. What would like to happen next? As I'm a bit stuck on ideas.

PLEASE R&R back tomorrow


	58. Chapter 58

Ok everyone, I'm sorry I didn't update these past two days. I was having a debate about if I should make this the last chapter or not. I wrote two version, and I finally decided that this is going to be the last chapter. Also I was going to update this yesterday, but found out someone had stolen my phone. Now I've got my phone back, and here's the last chapter. Hope you all like.

Chapter 56

After the wedding things got better. Me and joey decided to move again. We needed a slightly bigger house, and after much searching we found one, near crystals. Me and dad were good again, even after an argument, about something stupid. Joey was still working at the club, he had to work 5 days a week, as someone had quit, and nobody was willing to take the extra shifts. I was still selling my art work online and the money was coming in. It seemed everyone like my art work. Someone wanted a portrait of them, and I end up doing a portrait every month. If its a guy, joey makes sure he's there, and he then seems to make friends with them. Alice had found a new boyfriend called Troy, and he was nice, but after the last one. I was wary of him. Crystal was pregnant I always remember joeys face when it was confirmed.

/

FLASHBACK

Me and joey moved into our new home, and we had been here a week. Crystal and dylan were coming round for a few hours. They were at the hospital and were coming straight here, to tell us. Joey was pacing the garden and leah looked worried.

"Daddy...why...you...doing that?" Leah asked.

"Daddy's just a bit worried princess," joey told her.

"Ok...but stop...you'll get sick," leah pointed out, before going over to leondre, who was going down the slide.

"Babe, its going to be ok," I said, grabbing joeys arm, and turning him to face me.

"How is it ok? My little sister could be pregnant," joey snapped.

"What you so worried about?" I asked.

"That he'll leave her," joey blurted out.

"That's never going to happen, if he was going to leave her, he would have done it by now, he stood by her though the cancer, does that prove it all," I stated.

"Yes," joey sighed.

"Just relax, yeah," I told him.

"I love you baby," joey said, pulling me close to him.

"Love you too," I whispered, before giving him a kiss.

Once we pulled out the kiss, I went inside to get us a drink. I was about to pour the juice into our glasses, when the front door went. Why does the door always go when I'm about to do something? I thought to myself. I sighed before quickly going to the door and opened it to dylan and crystal. I let them in and we all went into the garden. Leondre sort of half walked half ran over to give crystal a hug.

"So are you?" Joey asked as soon as leondre went over to leah.

"Yeah," crystal said, a small smile on her face.

I looked at joey, to see I look between angry and happiness. Then his face broke into a big smile.

"I'm going to be an uncle," joey shouted, making the three of us laugh.

"Congratulation," I said, before giving both dylan and crystal a hug.

/

Me and crystal talked about being pregnant. I would give her advise, me having already being pregnant before. I had my baby on the 12th of November. I'll never forget that day.

/

FLASHBACK

I had just finished doing a piece of art work. The twins were drawing on some plain paper I had giving them. Being 9 months pregnant, wasn't as bad as the first time. Saying that I was only having one baby. Joey was at work, he had wanted someone to come keep me company. But I had told him I was fine, and that I would call if I wasn't. I wish I had let him get someone to keep me company as he said. The twins were moaning for something and I slowly stood up only to feel a warm liquid running down my leg. I had been in pain all day, but just thought it was cramp. How I didn't notice was beyond me. I grabbed my phone and called joey.

"Hello, your reach joey branning, sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll be sure to get back to you," I heard.

God damit, couldn't he be on his break.

"Joey, the babies coming," I said before the phone fell out my hands as a contraction hit.

The twins were still moaning for food, but there was no way I was getting up of this sofa. I picked me phone back up and called dylan. Thankfully he picked up.

"Hey lauren," dylan said.

"Hi, I need you and crystal to come over, the babies coming, and I can't get a hold of joey," I stated, ignoring the pain.

"Right we'll be there in a minutes, is there a key under that pot?" Dylan asked.

"Yes," I screamed though a contraction.

Soon enough dylan and crystal turned up and crystal took the twins to get something to eat. Dylan was trying to keep me calm but he was getting no where. I really wanted joey. I didn't even hear my phone go off.

"Hey joey, its dylan...yeah crystals called the ambulance...they're fine...I will do...see you in a while," I heard dylan say.

"Is he coming?" I asked.

"Yes, he's worried about you, scared he could have missed the birth...he says he loves you, and wait till he's here before anything happens," dylan told me.

It was 10 minutes later before joey came running into the living room, and was by my side. Dylan left the room, to give me and joey some space, but I didn't care if he stayed or go.

"I thought I was going to miss the birth," joey whispered.

"You would never have missed this," I managed to say, before a contraction hit.

Soon I was in hospital and pushing my baby out. I had a healthy baby boy. I was so happy, that all the pain was finally over. I went to sleep for a few hours and when I woke me and joey talked about baby names. I already knew what I wanted to call him. Me and joey had a discussion which last 5 minutes, and our baby boy had a name. We had call him Joey Joiner, JJ for short. Joey loved the name, and so did I.

/

Just under 5 months later, crystal had a baby girl. She was so beautiful, and she had dylan wrapped round her little figure pretty quickly. They called her Emily lauren Andrews, which I was happy about. Having my name as her middle name, made me feel so special. We had a family get together a few weeks later and dylan got down on one knee and popped the question to crystal. Crystal being crystal joked with him, making him think she was going to say no, but she did say yes. They're wedding went without no dramas and they were happy. Crystals dad gave her away, and she said it one the best day of her life. Mine and joeys wedding was better than crystal and dylan's. Not that I would tell them that.

You could say things got better from there really. Yeah me and joey had the odd argument, which always ended up with make up sex. Which was amazing by the way. We love the twins and JJ, but joey still wanted more. I seriously think he wants a big family. I guess what I'm trying to say is there's no more drama. No one trying to spilt me and joey up.

My life was finally good. No one and I mean no one was going to take that away from me.

So there you go. The final chapter. A few call outs.

NATALIE: thanks for every single review you have written. You always say nice things and your words make me smile. Your amazing girl.

LOLLY: every single review you wrote was so nice. Your one in a million and I would like to thank you for your support.

Nw07: thanks for every review you wrote for this story. They really did make me smile.

chloem93: I'm so glad you like every chapter. You always know what to say, and its always so nice. Thanks for all your reviews. Your a star

To everyone else, thanks so much for all the review. Without your reviews, or you reading it. There wouldn't have been a story. So thank you.

Please one last review. To let me know what you thought of the ending.


End file.
